Héritages
by felli46
Summary: Harry reçoit son héritage Potter et...Gaunt ! Un gobelin lui fait de surprenantes révélations et lui transmet ses deux bagues de lord, cependant elles portent en elles les volontés des premiers Potter et Gaunt et les voilà qui apparaissent à Privet drive pour guider leur héritier légitime. Créature fic. Bashing. HP/DM. Salazar Serpentard résurrection.
1. Chapter 1

A LIRE: Je met en ligne plusieurs fanfictions que j'ai commencé il y a longtemps ou même plus récemment. Mon imagination est débordante et j'ai un peu de mal à me focaliser uniquement sur une seule histoire. Donc, je met en ligne mes fics les plus intéressantes et celles avec le plus de reviews je les continuerais !

 **Auteur:** felli46

 **Pairing:** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

 **Raiting:** M

 **Disclaimer:** Tout à J.K Rowling à part l'histoire remanié à ma sauce !

 **Résumé:** **  
**Harry reçoit son héritage Potter et...Gaunt ! Un gobelin lui fait de surprenantes révélations et lui transmet ses deux bagues de lord, cependant elles portent en elles les volontés des premiers Potter et Gaunt et les voilà qui apparaissent à Privet drive pour guider leur héritier légitime. Créature fic. Bashing. HP/DM.

 **Héritages chapitre 1**

Harry Potter, un jeune homme de 15 ans, presque 16, aux jolies prunelles émeraudes et aux soyeux mais indomptables cheveux ébènes, était présentement allongé sur son lit, dans sa chambre à Privet Drive. Il fixait avec morosité le plafond blanc, amer et triste. Seul la lune éclairait son visage gracieux et fin, mais il ne dormait toujours pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il revoyait les événements du département des mystères. Sirius avait frôlé la mort, mais heureusement il n'avait rien. Cependant, il revoyait sans cesse Voldemort penché au-dessus de lui, ressentait encore la sensation effroyable d'être possédé. Ça avait été horrible. Il avait ressentit sa haine, les pleurs de son âme, sa folie comme si c'était les siens.

Il n'avait plus été lui-même pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait été un deuxième Voldemort. Il frissonna de terreur. Il ne voulait plus jamais vivre ça. Il se détestait aussi pour sa faiblesse. Il avait cru en cette vision, il avait stupidement couru dans ce piège comme le stupide gryffondors qu'il était. Malfoy avait raison de le trouver idiot, impulsif et naïf. Harry gémit de honte en se tournant sur son flanc. Il avait de la chance que ses amis, Sirius et Remus ne lui en voulaient pas. Même si Hermione était furieusement remonté contre lui pour l'avoir mise en danger et pour ne pas avoir réfléchis.

- _Tu n'es qu'un idiot écervelé ! C'est pour ça que personne ne te fais jamais confiance, franchement tu ne mérites même pas que tout se soit aussi bien fini !_ Lui avait-elle hurlé et Ron qui l'avait entendu l'avait sèchement et froidement rabrouée et avait dit à Harry de ne pas écouter la miss-je-sais-tout.

Même s'il voulait croire Ron, Sirius, Neville, Luna et Remus lorsqu'ils lui disaient que ce n'était pas de sa faute, les mots d'Hermione, le ton condescendant de Dumbledore et le regard méprisant de Ginny ne voulait quitter son esprit. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute, après tout s'il avait réfléchis avant de vouloir secourir Sirius tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Il aurait dû savoir que c'était improbable que son parrain soit au département des mystères, il aurait dû essayer de le contacter ou faire quelque chose d'autre avant de foncer tête baissée. Mais le mal était fait et cela ne rajoutait que d'autres cauchemars pour tenir compagnie à ceux montrant le visage sans vie de Cédric Diggory. Il était vraiment maudit. Mais qu'avait-il fait dans une autre vie pour mériter cette vie pourri par Merlin ?! Et puis, pourquoi avait-il agi de cette façon ?

Il le savait depuis le début qu'il ne devait pas être si impulsif et téméraire. C'était étrange, mais depuis qu'il était à Poudlard il s'était transformé en quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'aurait jamais fait une telle erreur de jugement auparavant. Avant il était plus calme, il réfléchissait plus avant d'agir et là il se rendit compte que Poudlard l'avait changé en quelqu'un qu'il n'appréciait pas. Pourquoi avait-il autant changé ? Avait-il oublié tous ses stratagèmes pour échapper à Dudley lors des « chasses au Harry » ? Avait-il oublié toutes les heures passées seul dans l'obscurité de son placard ? Avait-il oublié que pour survivre dans cette maison pleine d'hostilité envers lui il se devait d'être calme, maîtrisé, de prendre son mal en patience et de ne surtout pas répondre aux provocations ? Depuis son entrée à Poudlard il avait oublié tout ça, il avait oublié qui il était.

Il n'était pas le survivant, il n'était pas un gryffondors têtu, obtus et impulsif, ni quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas étudier, qui se laissait manipuler par les autres, qui répondait aux provocations, qui était plein de préjugés et qui faisait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il était juste Harry, une personne qui savait se servir de son cerveau, qui n'écoutait pas les gens qui voulaient lui mettre des idées dans la tête. Il était quelqu'un de gentil et sincère, qui ne jugeait pas une personne sur son physique, sa position sociale ou sa maison à Poudlard. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Qu'était-il arrivé à ce Harry là ? Il en était là de ses pensées déprimantes lorsqu'un petit bruit à sa fenêtre le fit sursauter. C'était un petit tapement, comme si une branche était soulevé par le vent et frôlait sa fenêtre, sauf qu'il n'y avait aucun arbre dans le jardin des Dursley. Il se leva prudemment, jeta un coup d'œil à sa chouette perché sur sa chaise qui le regardait avec perplexité et plissa les yeux pour essayer de mieux voir dans l'obscurité. Il vit une petite boule sombre sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et son cœur s'accéléra d'anxiété. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la forme d'une hirondelle.

Elle avait un petit parchemin accroché dans son dos par une lanière en cuir. Il ouvrit la fenêtre avec précipitation, pensant que c'était peut-être enfin l'un de ses proches qui lui donnait des nouvelles. La petite hirondelle se dépêcha d'entrer et se posa sur le matelas. Harry l'observa un instant et celle-ci fit de même. Elle était vraiment très petite, elle pourrait tenir sous l'aile d'Hedwige sans qu'on la remarque et possédait de belles plumes lisses et brillantes, noires aux reflets bleutés et blanches sur son ventre. Elle avait de petits yeux noirs curieux et intelligents, et chose étonnante, elle avait aussi de minuscules griffes au bout des ailes digne d'une chauve souris. A part ce léger détail elle avait l'ait d'une hirondelle tout à fait normale.

Et elle était vraiment adorable en plus d'être élégante. Harry s'assit doucement à côté d'elle et approcha lentement sa main du parchemin pour ne pas la brusquer. Mais elle se laissa totalement faire et ne bougea pas alors qu'il détachait la lettre de la lanière en cuir qui grandit directement lorsqu'il l'eut en main pour prendre une taille normale. Il vit le sceau de Gringotts et ses sourcils se soulevèrent d'étonnement.

-Tu peux aller manger et boire dans la cage d'Hedwige si tu veux, dit-il de sa voix douce, celle qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il ne devait pas jouer à la parfaite petite célébrité de Poudlard.

L'hirondelle obéit immédiatement. Soufflant un grand coup, fébrile et stressé de ce que pouvait bien contenir la lettre, il la déplia. Une fine et élégante écriture courbée s'étalait sur toute la longueur.

 _Cher Monsieur Potter,_

 _Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi vous recevez une lettre de Gringotts aussi soudainement et à cette heure tardive. Albus Dumbledore nous avait expressément demandé de ne pas vous mettre au courant, mais puisque vous avez frôlé la mort de très près cette année au département des mystères nous ne pouvons plus garder votre héritage sous silence. Même si nous aurions voulu tout vous dire depuis très longtemps, nous nous étions rangé à l'opinion du directeur de Poudlard qui pensait que vous étiez trop jeune, immature et trop préoccupé par Voldemort. Pour cela la banque Gringotts s'excuse de cette erreur._

 _Mais je vais désormais vous révéler des informations très importantes. Tout d'abord vous devez savoir que le coffre que vous ont laissé vos parents n'est qu'une infime partie de l'héritage de la famille Potter. Et en tant que seul survivant il vous revient de droit. Selon le testament de vos parents vous deviez hériter de l'argent, des biens et du savoir des Potter lorsque vous auriez été en âge de rentrer à Poudlard. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Je vous enverrez un colis contenant la chevalière des Potter dès que vous aurez fini de lire ma lettre, celle-ci vous guidera et vous dévoilera l'histoire et les secrets des Potter._

 _De plus, vous devez également hériter des Gaunt. Je sais que tout ceci vous fait un choc, mais en tant que conseiller des Potter et des Gaunt depuis très longtemps, vous savez que la durée de vie des gobelins est très longue, je me dois de faire savoir la vérité à leur unique descendant. Premièrement, votre mère, Lily Potter, n'est pas une née-de-moldu comme on vous l'a dit, peu de personne le savent, mais elle a été adopté par les Evans. Elle est en fait née Gaunt, vous recevrez la chevalière de cette illustre famille en plus de celle des Potter. C'était une sang pur et donc vous l'êtes également. Je sais que vous vous fichez de la pureté du sang, mais sachez juste une chose : il y a une raison derrière le comportement des sang-purs sur les nés-de-moldu. Beaucoup se sont fourvoyés sur ces raisons, même les sang-purs eux-mêmes avec le temps et c'est sur ça que des personnes comme Tom Jedusor ont joués. Je vous explique._

 _Vous devez savoir que Salazar Serpentard s'est disputé avec les autres fondateurs il y a longtemps sur le sujet des nés-de-moldu et a ensuite fuis Poudlard ? Ce n'était aucunement à cause de ses croyances sur la pureté du sang, Salazar Serpentard était un grand sorcier, tacticien, au sang-froid inébranlable, réfléchi et posé. Et surtout il vénérait la magie, de ce fait il n'aurait jamais osé remettre en question ses décisions, à savoir choisir des personnes d'origine moldu pour les transformer en sorcier. Ce n'était pas à cause du sang qu'il hésitait à les laisser avoir une éducation à Poudlard, mais parce que les nés-de-moldu, pour la grande majorité en tout cas, ne s'intéressaient pas à l'histoire de la magie. Je ne parle pas de l'histoire du monde sorcier, des guerres et conflits, etc. Non, je parle des traditions, des anciens rituels et cérémonies consistant à célébrer la magie, alors que c'est très importants et vous ne vous imaginez pas à quel point. Vous devez savoir par exemple que c'est à cause des nés-de-moldu que désormais les créatures magiques sont mal vues et qu'elles n'ont presque aucun droit._

 _C'est un exemple parmi tant d'autres sur toutes les choses qui ont été perdues au fil du temps et qui sont pourtant essentielles. A cause de ça la magie s'amenuise, devient plus faible et peut-être qu'un jours elle disparaîtra complètement et les créatures avec elle. Je ne dis pas que vous devez retourner votre veste et rejoindre Tom Jedusor, évidemment que non et à vrai dire je serais déçu si vous le faisiez. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de vous faire votre propre avis sur la question et d'écouter à la fois les opinions des sang-purs, je dis bien sang-pur et non mangemort il ne faut pas confondre, et des nés-de-moldu. Ne laissez pas la haine des autres obscurcir votre jugement, c'est le temps qui a rendu les gens haineux et remplis de colère. Les deux côtés sont remplis de préjugés l'un sur l'autre. Je sais que vous pourrez faire la part des choses, j'ai confiance en vous. Je vous ai observé depuis votre enfance, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, de juste. Ne laissez personne ternir votre cœur. Suivez votre instinct._

 _Pour en revenir aux Gaunt, personne ne sait que les Potter en sont affiliés par le mariage de Lily né Gaunt et de James Potter, Dumbledore non plus, et même au sein de Gringotts il n'y a qu'une poignée de dirigeants qui le sont, les plus anciens comme moi. Et c'est un conseil d'ami, Dumbledore ne doit pas savoir, il n'est pas aussi bon que vous le pensez. La chevalière Gaunt vous parviendra avec celle des Potter et vous pourrez alors choisir de soit porter l'une d'elle soit les deux. Si vous rejeter l'un des héritages vous n'y aurez plus accès et il reviendra plus tard à votre descendant qui devra faire le même choix. Je dis que vous pouvez rejeter l'héritage des Gaunt, car Tom Jedusor en fait partis, mais dans une branche plus éloigné et moins importantes que la vôtre. C'est sans doute un choc pour vous d'apprendre que votre ennemi est de votre famille et dans votre état d'esprit de maintenant, avec le peu de choses que vous savez du monde magique il est possible que vous ne vouliez pas de cet héritage qui vous revient à vous seul et non à Tom Jedusor._

 _De plus, cette famille n'avait pas très bonne réputation avec les nés-de-moldu et les Gaunt étaient autrefois nommés les Serpentard, ils ont dû changé leur nom car Salazar était fortement déprécié à mesure que les rumeurs se propageaient et que le temps passait. Quoi qu'il en soit les bagues vous montrerons leurs histoires et vous pourrez alors choisir. Voilà, je pense vous avoir tout dit. Ne m'envoyez aucune lettre, Dumbledore surveille votre courrier grâce aux barrières de la maison et de Poudlard quand vous y êtes et il ne doit pas apprendre que vous savez la vérité il pourrait vous faire du mal ou vous manipuler. J'ai dû user d'un stratagème pour vous faire parvenir cette lettre et le colis._

 _Avant de finir, je dois vous parler d'une dernière chose et non des moindre : Dumbledore a apposé un sceau sur votre magie pour qu'il puisse la contrôler car elle est extrêmement puissante. Ce n'est pas à cause du sacrifice de votre mère que Voldemort est mort la première fois, mais bien à cause de vous seul. Il n'y a aucune protection du sang. Les bagues, si vous choisissez de les porter vous libérerons de ce sceau, cependant ne le faites pas à l'intérieur des barrières entourant votre maison. Dumbledore le saura immédiatement si le sceau est brisé de cette façon. Je vous enverrais une autre lettre ainsi qu'un portoloin pour que nous nous parlions de vive voix dans la semaine à venir, le temps que je trouve comment faire pour qu'il ne remarque pas votre absence. Lisez à travers les lignes lorsque vous lui parlez, de même qu'avec les autres, regardez au plus profond d'eux et vous découvrirez beaucoup de chose._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, en espérant que vous fassiez le bon choix._

 _P.S : L'hirondelle magique est un cadeau de ma part, elle est très intelligente, fidèle et plus discrète que votre chouette si vous ne voulez pas que l'on surveille votre courrier._

 _Kakou Mielneau,_

 _Directeur de la banque Gringotts de Grande-Bretagne et gérant des voûtes Potter, Gaunt et Malfoy._

Les sourcils d'Harry s'étaient peu à peu froncés au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. À la fin de la lettre il mit plusieurs minutes sans pouvoir réagir, bloqué, son cerveau ayant du mal à assimiler les mots qu'il venait de lire. Puis, avec un calme presque froid il posa le parchemin à ses côtés sur le matelas. Il fixa un instant le vide, perdu dans ses pensées et ne sachant même pas quoi ressentir. Devait-il être en colère que Dumbledore lui ai caché toutes ces importantes informations sur lui et sa famille ? Devait-il se sentir trahi par les flagrantes manipulations ? Devait-il être blessé que son directeur le considère finalement que comme un pion ? Devait-il être dégoûté que Voldemort et lui partageaient le même sang ? Devait-il détester Dumbledore pour lui avoir mis en sceau sur sa magie sans qu'il le sache ? Devait-il se sentir offusqué, sali, violé dans son intimité, dans sa vie ?

Il ne savait pas, il se sentait juste… Vide, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment une grande surprise et qu'il se doutait de quelque chose depuis le début sans vouloir y croire. Mais cette lettre confirmait tous les soupçons de son inconscient et de son instinct qu'il avait rejeté. Il était pathétique. Simplement parce que quelques personnes l'avaient accepté, qu'il s'était enfin senti appartenir à quelque chose, juste parce que son directeur avait partagé quelques inutiles informations avec lui et lui avait souri d'un air paternel il s'était complètement livré. Il lui avait fait aveuglément confiance. Hermione avait raison finalement, il était vraiment naïf. Qui avait-il d'autre dans le coup ? Sirius ? Remus ? Ron? Hermione ? Neville ? Molly ? Arthur ? Les jumeaux ? Ginny ? Bill ? Charlie ? Luna ? Seamus ? Dean ? Comment ne pas devenir parano maintenant ?

Et sa mère, une sang pur ? Une descendante des Gaunt et de surcroît de Salazar Serpentard ? C'était...invraisemblable. Il s'était mis dans la tête depuis 5 ans que sa mère était une née-de-moldu comme Hermione et finalement c'était un mensonge. Il était un sang pur, comme Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Parkinson...Comme Ron et Neville. Cette dernière constatation le soulagea, bizarrement. Ou bien devait-il se méfier de Ron et Neville aussi ? Non, son instinct lui disait que non. Et si il y avait bien quelque chose sur lequel il pouvait se fier c'était son instinct, il ne l'avait jamais trahi, c'était lui qui ne l'avait pas assez écouté. Le faisant sursauter, Hedwige et l'hirondelle se posèrent soudainement sur ses genoux. Elles avaient l'air inquiètes. Harry leur sourit, sur elles aussi il pouvait avoir confiance.

-Heureusement que tu es là Hedwige et toi aussi maintenant petite hirondelle, murmura-t-il en posant une main sur l'aile blanche et un doigt sur la petite tête noire qui roucoula contre lui.

Brusquement, une pensée angoissante lui vint. Et si Dumbledore avait lancé un sort à Hedwige pour l'espionner ? Il passa sa main sur le doux plumage. Non c'était impossible. Il ne ressentait aucune magie venant d'elle et il était doué pour ça. Il soupira de soulagement et leur fit un sourire tremblant.

-Bon, comment va-t-on t'appeler toi ? Je ne peux pas te nommer éternellement petite hirondelle et à ce que j'ai compris nous allons désormais passer beaucoup de temps ensemble donc...

Il réfléchit un instant, l'index sur son menton jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'illuminent.

-Pourquoi pas Tsubame ? C'est jolie non ? Ça veut dire hirondelle en japonais, je le sais car je lis les manga de Ron. Alors ça te plaît ?

L'hirondelle pépia joyeusement en agitant ses ailes pour toute réponse et Harry rit doucement.

-Très bien, dans ce cas ton nouveau nom est Tsubame. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

Tsubame sauta sur le tee-shirt trop grand d'Harry et, s'accrochant avec ses griffes, elle monta pour se lover dans le creux de son cou. Harry rit et caressa tendrement ses plumes.

-Sois gentille avec notre nouvelle amie Hed', je compte sur toi pour lui apprendre plein de truc d'oiseau. Tu es sa grande sœur maintenant après tout.

La chouette hulula en signe d'accord, pas assez fort pour réveiller les autres habitants de la maison elle y veillait toujours, et éteignit la lumière d'un claquement du bec contre l'interrupteur, puis alla se poser sur le dossier de sa chaise. Harry comprit aussitôt qu'elle voulait qu'il se repose et à vrai dire il en avait bien besoin. Après tout, on disait que la nuit portait conseil. Il se coucha sur son lit et dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller il s'endormit comme un bébé, rassuré par le poids de Tsubame qu'il sentait dans son cou. Ainsi il ne vit pas un petit paquet apparaître sur sa table de nuit, à côté de la lettre.

Le lendemain, ce fut les rayons de soleil de ce matin d'été ensoleillé qui le firent papillonner des paupières. Il s'étira, un petit sourire aux lèvres d'avoir si bien dormi pour une fois, mais il disparut aussitôt en se rappelant des événements de la veille. Son expression se fit plus sombre alors qu'il se remémorait le contenu de la lettre. Cependant, une petite boule qui se redressait en clignant des yeux sur son torse le fit se détendre.

-Bonjour Tsubame, murmura-t-il en caressant la petite tête.

L'hirondelle se frotta un moment contre son index avant de voler jusqu'à sa table de chevet et d'atterrir sur le petit colis. Harry fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Il aurait juré que ça n'était pas là hier soir. Et puis il se rappela que l'auteur de la lettre lui avait dit que les bagues arriveraient lorsqu'il aurait fini de la lire. Il se redressa brusquement, un mélange d'impatience, de peur et d'anxiété le prenant à la gorge. Tremblant, il attrapa le paquet enroulé d'un papier marron et l'ouvrit lentement. Il déglutit difficilement en voyant une magnifique boîte noire incrusté d'émeraudes, de saphirs, de rubis et de topaze jaune. Des liserés d'argent et d'or partaient de chaque côté et revenaient sur le dessus. La boîte elle-même devait valoir une immense fortune et Harry pensa que les bagues devaient être encore pires.

Ses mains tremblaient incontrôlablement, c'était bien la première fois qu'il tenait un objet aussi précieux. Malfoy se serait moqué de lui en le traitant de paysan et en lui disant qu'un pareil objet n'avait rien à faire entre des mains aussi sales que les siennes. Il soupira devant son manque cruel de confiance en lui et souleva le couvercle. Il expira abruptement, ses yeux s'écarquillant. Les deux bagues étaient enfoncées dans un petit coussin et pointaient fièrement vers lui. Elles étaient...absolument superbe. Harry n'avait jamais été très bijoux, mais là il ne pouvait les quitter des yeux. Celle des Potter était assez imposante, en or brute elle était surmontée d'un lapis-lazuli avec au centre les armoiries de la famille aussi en or, ce n'était pas un animal ou une forme quelconque.

Harry ne savait même pas comment la décrire tellement elle était étrange. Parfois faite d'arabesques, parfois de formes plus concrètes, la seule chose de reconnaissable était la lettre P joliment et finement calligraphiée en son centre. Celle des Gaunt était tout aussi splendide, mais plus simple et étroite. L'armature était d'un argent scintillant et une onyx lisse l'a surmontait. Une tête de serpent également en argent dépassait sur la pierre, l'a faisant incroyablement bien ressortir. Elles étaient toutes les deux si différentes et Harry eu une image fugace des emblèmes de serpentard et de gryffondors.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi une soudaine tristesse assombrit son expression émerveillé. Puis sans prévenir, alors que le brun les admirait, une intense lumière provenant des bagues l'aveugla une minute et il dû mettre sa main devant ses yeux. Il papillonna des yeux et se frotta les paupières, mais le piaillement des deux volatiles l'obligea à les rouvrir. Ses émeraudes devinrent aussi rondes que des soucoupes et son cœur manqua un battement, mais il ne fit pas le moindre mouvement. Devant lui se tenait deux hommes d'une vingtaine d'années, le regardant avec bienveillance.

-Bonjour jeune héritier, dit doucement le premier, un grand et mince homme aux yeux et aux cheveux aussi noir que l'encre.

Harry prit le temps de le détailler avant de répondre. Son regard et son sourire était doux, cependant il émanait de lui quelque chose d'angoissant. Harry avait l'impression que son regard pourrait avaler son âme s'il le voulait, cependant, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître Harry n'avait pas peur. Au contraire, il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Le deuxième homme était plus petit, ses cheveux lui arrivait aux épaules dans des mèches brunes aux reflets châtains parfois lisses parfois ondulées et ses grands yeux émeraudes le regardaient avec tendresse et beaucoup de joie. Ils étaient tous les deux habillés avec raffinement et leurs postures gracieuses prouvaient leur appartenance à l'aristocratie.

-Hum...Bonjour.

Deux sourire presque attendrit lui répondirent avant que celui aux yeux émeraudes ne prenne la parole.

-Je suis ravi de te rencontrer Harry, nous attendions ta venue depuis si longtemps. Nous sommes tes ancêtres, le premier Potter et le premier Serpentard, enfin Gaunt comme ils ont changé leur nom.

Harry haussa un sourcil, mais essaya de ne pas trop marquer sa surprise. Il ne voulait pas paraître malpoli. Il se surprit lui-même d'être aussi calme. Il y a encore hier il aurait hurlé au mangemort ou autre, comme le parfait gryffondors qu'il se devait d'être. La lettre et les révélations devaient l'avoir plus affecté qu'il ne le pensait.

-Enchanté, monsieur Potter, monsieur Serpentard.

-Oublie les monsieur et les marques de politesse avec nous. Alors ? Est-ce que tu pourrais nous différencier ? Demanda malicieusement le plus petit alors que l'autre souriait avec amusement.

Harry réfléchit une seconde en se levant, son doigt tapotant son menton alors qu'il les fixait. Il se tourna vers celui aux yeux noir.

-Vous êtes le premier Potter.

Il se tourna vers celui aux yeux émeraudes comme les siens.

-Et vous Salazar Serpentard, affirma-t-il avec assurance.

Les deux hommes partirent dans un grand éclat de rire.

-C'est juste. Tu es doué Harry ! Je pensais qu'avec tout ce qu'on raconte comme mensonge sur nous, tu te ferais avoir, rit Salazar.

Harry lui sourit timidement.

-Merci, c'est vrai qu'hier encore je me serais trompé, mais avec la lettre que j'ai reçu j'ai compris qu'il ne fallait plus que je me fis à ce qu'on m'a raconté.

Il leur fit un petit sourire triste en baissant la tête. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant de poser leur main sur les épaules de leur descendant.

-Nous sommes là pour te raconter la vérité Harry. Toute la vérité, sans rien omettre.

-Merci, souffla-t-il.

Un moment plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois confortablement installés dans le salon puisque les Dursley étaient partis ce matin aux aurores pour un mois de vacances. Hedwige les observait de son regard jaune perçant dans un coin de la pièce et Tsubame était blottis sur les genoux de son maître. Les bagues étaient toujours dans leur socle et reposaient sur la table basse.

-Donc ? Que voudrais-tu savoir en premier ? Demanda doucement le premier Potter.

-Hum...On ne m'a jamais raconté l'histoire de ma famille, ils étaient assez vague...Comme s'ils me cachaient des choses. Je ne connais même pas les noms de mes ancêtres. Et...Sur vous Salazar on m'a juste dit que vous étiez un sorcier sombre qui détestait les moldu et les nés-de-moldu et comme vous êtes un peu le modèle de Voldemort et des mangemorts je dois dire que je ne vous avez pas en très haute estime. Pour les Potter tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils étaient le symbole de la lumière et qu'ils étaient un peu comme les Weasley, des amoureux des moldus. Alors, la vérité là dessus c'est quoi ?

Ses yeux curieux passait de l'un à l'autre et les deux hommes ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

-Bon, alors...Par quoi commencer ?

-L'histoire des Potter et des Serpentard a commencé en même temps. Leur histoire est indissociable, commença le premier Potter, tout d'abord je m'appelle Alhas. Salazar et moi nous nous sommes rencontré à nos 25 ans. Nous sommes rapidement devenu de très bon amis, mais ça ne plaisait pas vraiment aux autres fondateurs de Poudlard.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda avidement Harry en se penchant en avant, pendu aux lèvres de son ancêtre qui sourit.

-Tu as dû te rendre compte que mon physique n'est pas très chaleureux. Mes cheveux noirs, mes yeux noirs aussi profonds qu'un puits sans fond et ma peau aussi blanche que la neige ne sont pas très avenants, dirons-nous. De plus, mon sang de créature magique ne joue pas en ma faveur.

-C...Créature magique ?!

-Oui, tu en a toi aussi Harry, ce qui fait de toi un sang-pur par excellence. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui les sang purs se considèrent comme tel si leur lignée est seulement composée de sorcier, mais avant ce n'était pas ça. Les vrais sang-pur sont ceux qui ont du sang de créature dans les veines, car les créatures magiques sont issues de la magie elle-même comme leur nom l'indique. De ce fait, les sorciers qui en possèdent sont bien plus puissant. Les sangs purs de maintenant ne sont que de vagues copies et leur sang dont ils sont si fier ne peux pas être considéré comme purement magique. Parce que les sorciers sont avant tout des humains et les humains ne sont pas créés par la magie, mais par la biologie. Tout s'est confondu avec le temps on dirait.

-Oui, pour dire vrai un sorcier dont la lignée est composé uniquement de sorcier n'est pas plus pur ou plus puissant qu'un né-de-moldu ou qu'un sang-mêlé. Chaque sorcier au monde à des gênes moldu puisqu'ils partagent la même espèce : l'humain. Par contre pour ceux qui ont du sang de créatures c'est différent. Ils ne sont plus humain, leur essence est donc à cent pour cent magique. Tout comme toi, dit Salazar.

-Waouh, c'est...surprenant. Et tu es de quel créature ? C'est ton sang que j'ai dans les veines ou il y en a eu d'autre chez les Potter ? Chez les Serpentard ?

Alhas lui répondit.

-Il n'y a que moi chez les Potter. Salazar n'est pas une créature, même s'il a du sang en lui, il ne s'est pas activé. Comme toi. Il a du sang latent d'Ouroboros.

-Ouroboros ? Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un symbole, dit Harry avec perplexité.

-Non, mais même à notre époque, il y a mille ans, ce n'était qu'une légende. La vrai nature de l'Ouroboros, un serpent qui se mord la queue et qui a été vu comme le symbole de l'infini, et en réalité une créature proche du phénix qui renaît de ses cendres. L'Ouroboros renaît de sa mue, oui je sais ce n'est pas très jolie, mais c'est ainsi.

-Donc, si Salazar aurait eu son sang activé il serait devenu immortel et à chaque fois qu'il mourrait il...enlèverait sa peau et renaîtrait d'elle ?

Le nez froncé de dégoût d'Harry les fit rire.

-C'est ça.

-Et toi Alhas ?

-Moi je suis une ombre, un être jugé par les sorciers comme né de la magie noir et de la malfaisance de l'humanité, sourit le premier Potter, guettant la réaction de son héritier.

Le plus jeune haussa un sourcils, sceptique.

-J'ai peine à le penser, tu ne sembles pas mauvais, même plutôt gentil.

Alhas se pencha et caressa tendrement la joue d'Harry qui rougit, mais ne se déroba pas du toucher. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir un regard si remplit d'affection tourné vers lui, à part de Sirius et Remus bien sur, mais ils n'étaient pas très tactiles tous les deux.

-Merci Harry, ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu dis.

Devant les émeraudes interrogatrices il s'expliqua :

-On m'a tué parce qu'on croyait que j'étais mauvais à cause de ce que je suis.

-Tu...quelqu'un t'a...assassiné ?!

-Ne sois pas si bouleversé Harry. C'était il y a très longtemps.

-Mais...Objecta-t-il piteusement en baissant la tête.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si triste, mais l'éclat douloureux dans les yeux noirs lui serrait le cœur.

-Tu sais, reprit doucement Alhas, à notre époque les créatures magiques et leurs descendants sorciers étaient très appréciés, ils faisaient tous partis de l'aristocratie, des plus hauts rangs du gouvernement, étaient riches, etc. Mais ça les nés-de-moldu ne pouvaient le concevoir. Pour eux nous étions des monstres, des abominations. La culture moldu a pour principe que l'humain est au-dessus de tout et que tout ce qui sort de la normalité ne devrait pas exister. Alors les créatures magiques...Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait les sorciers devenaient de plus en plus sensibles à ce genre de discours. Les nés-de-moldu étaient encouragés par les jaloux, il y en avait de plus en plus et les fondateurs qui n'étaient pas sang pur en faisait malheureusement partis. Leur avis comptait énormément pour la population et à cause d'eux une révolte s'est formée. La haine et le dégoût a commencé à envahir les cœurs et un genre de purge a débuté. Les créatures et leurs descendants pourtant sorcier étaient chassés, tués sans sommation. Mais beaucoup d'entre elles ne voulaient pas lever la main sur le peuple qu'elles aimaient et ne se défendaient pas, j'en faisais partis.

-Mais, je ne comprends pas. Pour les moldus, la magie aussi n'est pas normale, mais les nés-de-moldu l'acceptaient, non ? Pourquoi pas les créatures ? Et pourquoi les autres sorciers étaient jaloux ?

Ce fut Salazar qui lui répondit :

-Ils acceptaient la magie, car qu'ils le veuillent ou non elle était de toute façon en eux. Mais les créatures étaient une existence qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, ils ne comprenaient pas qu'ils aient des pouvoirs que eux n'avaient pas et ainsi elles avaient pas mal de faveurs.

-Des pouvoirs qu'ils n'avaient pas ?

-Les créatures sont beaucoup plus en communion avec la magie que les sorciers. Tout dépend de la nature de la créature, mais dans tous les cas, elles n'ont pas besoin de baguette. Par exemple, moi je pouvais contrôler les ombres, l'esprit des gens étaient comme un livre ouvert pour moi et je pouvais aussi ressentir leur personnalité et leurs mensonges. Ce genre de capacité effraie les gens. Et même si jamais un gouvernement constitué de créatures n'a réprimer les sorciers ou leur a enlevé des droits injustement, ils se sont révoltés contre nous. Nous aimions les sorciers, nous les considérions comme nos amis, comme des personnes à protéger et à chérir. Je ne dis pas que toutes les créatures étaient ainsi, mais la majorité oui.

Harry souffla, tremblotant.

-A...Alors, si j'ai bien compris...Les autres fondateurs étaient...méchants ?

L'expression de Salazar s'assombrit.

-Je ne dirais pas qu'ils étaient mauvais. Ils étaient mes amis, j'étais très proche de Godric.

A cela Alhas fit une moue ennuyé qui étonna Harry, mais il ne dit rien et écouta Salazar.

-Mais, ils se sont fait retourner le cerveau petit à petit. Franchement, je ne saurais exactement t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. En tout cas j'ai vite fuis Poudlard, car dès que mon sang a été révélé leur comportement envers moi a changé, de même que celui des élèves. Et aussitôt que j'ai exprimé mes doutes envers les nés-de-moldu c'était fini, je n'ai pas supporté le dégoût que je voyais dans les yeux de tout le monde. Ils n'ont pas voulu écouter mes explications...

Salazar baissa la tête, soudain triste. Alhas posa une main réconfortante sur sa cuisse et Harry se demanda s'il y avait simplement de l'amitié entre eux.

-Bref, continua le serpentard, ensuite, avec Alhas, on a créé nos familles respectives, les Potter et les Serpentard. On a pu les maintenir pendant de nombreuses années avant que la révolte ne commence. La purge a duré très longtemps, des dizaines et des dizaines d'années. Godric a retrouvé la raison en voyant toutes les horreurs et tout le sang qui a été versé, mais le mal était déjà fait. Il m'a retrouvé, s'est excusé de toutes les manières possibles et il était si désespéré, si anéanti que je l'ai pardonné, en parti en tout cas. Et puis...Alhas a été tué à son tour et...Je ne l'ai pas supporté, je...je me suis suicidé...

Harry écarquilla les yeux, la main sur la bouche. Il savait que Salazar lui épargnait les détails morbides et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il était à deux doigts de pleurer après la confession de son ancêtre. Alhas entrelaça leurs doigts, lui aussi bouleversé.

-Et...Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. De ce que je sais des Potter ils ne te ressemblent pas du tout Alhas, ni pour tes opinions. Pourquoi défendre les nés-de-moldu après tout ça ?

Alhas lui sourit, trouvant son détournement de sujet adorable.

-Bonne question Harry. Un de mes descendants, pour protéger ma lignée a lancé un sort très puissant pour sceller mes gênes de créature pour que les Potter n'en héritent plus. Il l'a fait pour protéger la famille et ses opinions sont restés les mêmes évidemment. Cependant, au fil des générations ses intentions ont été méprises. Ils ont commencé à penser comme tout le monde, que les créatures leur étaient inférieures. Mais ton père, James a un peu inversé la situation en étant ami avec un loup-garou.

A cela les yeux d'Harry étincelèrent. Alhas continua.

-Le sort s'est alors inversé et son fils, toi Harry, a hérité des mes gênes et de ma magie.

-Mais ils sont latents ?

-Oui, tu peux choisir de soit les accepter, soit de les refuser. C'est à toi de voir.

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre et resta un moment silencieux sous la surprise.

-C'est bien la première fois qu'on me laisse le choix de quelque chose qui me concerne directement...Souffla-t-il.

-Harry...Murmura Salazar avec tristesse.

Il se leva, suivit par Alhas et ils s'assirent tous les deux sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil de leur dernier descendant. Harry ne comprit ce qui lui arrivait que lorsqu'il fut étreint avec tendresse et que des larmes salées glissèrent sur ses joues. Alors il pleura. Il pleura pour les injustices qui lui avaient été faites, sur la trahison de Dumbledore, sur les horreurs que ses ancêtres avaient dû subir et sur les mensonges qui avaient englobés ses deux familles. Après de longues minutes il se calma finalement, mais ne bougea pas de sa position confortable, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Salazar et le visage d'Alhas dans ses cheveux. Il se sentait si bien, en sécurité pour la première fois de sa vie. La pendule du salon sonna les douze coups de midi, faisant sursauter Harry qui commençait à s'endormir.

-Vous...Vous avez peut-être faim ? Demanda-t-il soudainement en se redressant, les joues rouges.

-Ce serait pas de refus oui, je meurs de faim ! S'exclama Salazar.

Harry hocha la tête et se leva pour aller dans la cuisine, mais il se stoppa soudainement. Il se retourna lentement, les sourcils froncés.

-Mais...Vous êtes pas morts ? Comment vous pouvez avoir faim ?

Deux éclats de rire lui répondirent.

-Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais poser la question ! Tu te rappelles de mon sang d'Ouroboros ? On va dire qu'on se doutaient qu'on allait mourir et j'ai réussi à faire une potion, combiné à un puissant sort d'Alhas pour nous ressusciter grâce aux bagues lorsque notre heure serait venue.

-Votre heure ? Comment ça ?

-Le temps où notre véritable héritier arriverait. Je parle d'un être capable de passer outre les préjugés, quelqu'un qui pourrait rendre le monde magique meilleur ou l'aidait un peu en tout cas. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je ne dis pas que c'est ce que tu dois faire. Simplement, tu as tous les droits, plus qu'aucun autres de nos descendants, de faire ce que tu as envie avec l'héritage que nous t'avons laissé.

Interloqué, Harry ouvrit et referma la bouche sans dire un mot alors que ses ancêtres s'avançaient vers lui.

-Ce que...Ce que j'ai envie ?

Alhas posa ses mains sur chacune de ses joues et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point nous te sommes reconnaissant d'être né Harry. Tu es notre trésors, nous sommes si heureux d'avoir pu te rencontrer.

-V...Votre trésors ?

Sa voix était chevrotante.

-Oui. Pour nous tu es si précieux Harry. Tu es un parfait mélange entre nos deux familles. Tu es un peu comme...

le reste de la phrase se finit dans un murmure ému :

-...L'enfant que nous aurions aimé avoir avec Sal'.

Harry écarquilla les yeux alors que ceux-ci s'embuaient. Il baissa la tête, mis sa main devant ses yeux et mordit sa lèvre inférieur qui ne voulait cesser de trembler.

-Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on me dit une si belle chose. Même Sirius et Remus...

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'un sanglot secoua ses épaules. Ils le prirent une nouvelle fois dans leurs bras, Salazar déposant un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, ses émeraudes plongées dans celles obsidiennes. Il était lui aussi ému de ce que son unique amour avait dit à Harry et il ressentait la même chose.

-Bon allez, rit Harry, j'ai l'impression de pas arrêter de pleurer. Je vais vous faire à manger.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine sous les sourires d'Alhas et de Salazar qui le suivirent. Ils s'accoudèrent sur le plan de travail et regardèrent le petit brun s'activer sur la cuisinière. Tsubame qui avait jusque là rejoint Hedwige sur son perchoir les rejoignit et se mit à virevolter autour de son maître, l'aidant avec les œufs aux plats en en attrapant un et en cassant la coquille contre la poêle ou en lui apportant les ustensiles dont il avait besoin. Harry riait aux éclats sous le comportement étrange du volatile et les commentaires amusés des deux hommes. Lorsque le repas fut près ils s'attablèrent joyeusement.

-Tu as l'air content Harry. Ça te plaît tant que ça de cuisiner ? Demanda Salazar.

-Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que j'ai toujours pensé que faire la cuisine était une corvée puisque les Dursley m'y obligeait et m'interdisait de manger avec eux, mais je me rend compte en faisant à manger pour vous que ça peut être amusant et plaisant de partager un repas qu'on a fait soit-même. Cuisiner pour des gens qu'on aime c'est pas pareil.

-Je vois, dit doucement Salazar en lui souriant, intérieurement touché qu'Harry les considère comme des gens qu'il aimait alors qu'il venait à peine de les rencontrer.

Alhas piqua un morceau d'œuf et de bacon dans sa fourchette et l'enfourna gracieusement dans sa bouche.

-C'est délicieux Harry ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Euh...C'est juste un œuf et du bacon, c'est pas...Dit-il, gêné.

-Tu rigoles, je sais pas comment tu fais, mais ce simple œuf au plat et ce morceau de bacon sont vraiment délicieux, rien à voir avec ceux que mon elfe me faisait et pourtant c'était un excellent cuisinier.

Salazar leva les yeux au ciel et murmura d'un air complice à Harry :

-Al' et la nourriture...

Harry pouffa devant le regard noir interrogateur, puis ils mangèrent tranquillement leur déjeuner-petit-déjeuner.

L'après midi se passa tranquillement, ils se racontèrent quelques moments agréables de leur vie et Harry entreprit de leur narrer ses années à Poudlard. Il leur parla de sa rencontre avec Hermione, Ron, les Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Sirius et Remus et toutes les autres personnes importantes de sa vie. Il leur raconta ses aventures chaque année et notamment celle de sa quatrième avec le tournoi des trois sorciers, la renaissance de Voldemort et le meurtre froid de Cédric Diggory. A la fin, les deux plus vieux étaient à la fois énervés et pensifs.

-Ce Tom Jedusor, c'est un Gaunt, non ?

Harry hocha la tête sombrement. Salazar soupira.

-Mon héritage a vraiment fait de mauvaises choses. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on retourne une telle situation, quelques mots, ainsi. Les serpentards de Poudlard croient vraiment que je voulais tuer les nés-de-moldu et les moldus ?

-Oui, je suis désolé Salazar.

-Bah on peut rien y faire. Mais maintenant que nous sommes revenus, j'aimerais...Je sais pas...Peut-être redoré mon blason ? Ça me fait mal de penser que tout l'amour que j'avais mis dans la création de Poudlard se soit transformé en haine.

Harry tapota son menton, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

-Pourquoi pas ? Dit-il et sous les regards interrogateurs il continua sur sa lancée. C'est vrai, on pourrait le faire. Vous pourrez peut-être rejoindre Poudlard et influencer les élèves de l'intérieur ? Mais vous êtes trop vieux pour être considéré comme des élèves...

-En fait non, nous pouvons nous rajeunir ou nous vieillir à volonté grâce au sort que j'avais apposé sur les bagues.

-Mais es-tu sûr de vouloir y retourner maintenant que tu sais que le directeur te manipule ? Désormais tu es le lord des maisons Potter et Gaunt et en tant que tel tu es émancipé directement, tu n'es même pas obligé de continuer tes études ou tu peux les faire de chez toi. Tu pourrais être enfin libéré de toutes les chaînes qui t'enfermaient jusque là. Tu peux être libre Harry.

-Oui, c'est vraiment tentant. Je veux l'être, faire enfin ce dont j'ai envie sans me soucier de ce que pense les gens. Mais...Je ne veux pas me détourner de ce que je sais maintenant. Le monde magique est en train de s'écrouler, je ne peux pas l'ignorer, de plus, que je le veuille ou non Voldemort est à mes basques, il ne me laissera jamais tranquille. Autant en profiter pour changer un peu les choses. Et puis, je sais que ça compte pour vous, termina-t-il dans un sourire.

-Harry...Murmurèrent les deux hommes, touché au delà des mots.

-Donc c'est quoi ton plan ? Demanda Alhas après un moment.

Harry rit.

-Je n'ai pas de plan, juste une idée et il y a encore des choses que j'ignore et que je ne réalise pas. Le gobelin qui m'a envoyé la lettre doit me donner rendez-vous cette semaine déjà, ce sera la première étape. Et il y a tellement d'obstacles...

-On t'aidera Harry, ne t'en fais pas. Bon récapitulons tout ça. La première chose à voir c'est comment tromper cette maudite barrière, parce que j'imagine que tu n'es pas encore prêt à ce que Dumbledore soit au courant de tout ça ?

-Oui, je ne veux pas qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit contre moi, il faut attendre que j'ai toutes les cartes en main.

-Très bien, donc il faudra s'occuper de la barrière. Ensuite...Il faudra s'occuper de notre intégration à Poudlard en tant qu'élève, du sort abjecte qui scelle ta magie, mais ça les bagues pourront le faire si tu les acceptes, mais pas ici, le rendez-vous avec le gobelin pourra arranger ça je pense. Après je sais pas, que veux-tu faire ? Parce que faut que tu saches que si tu acceptes de porter les bagues, en plus de la fortune et des biens de nos familles qui te reviendront, tu auras aussi deux postes au magenmagot, et ton nom apparaîtra sur les listes des grandes familles sang pur (sang pur de votre époque bien sur). La nouvelle d'un nouveau lord va ébranler le monde sorcier. Et vu que tu es jeune beaucoup vont vouloir te manipuler.

-...

-Eh ben, laissa échapper Harry après un moment de stupeur.

-On sera là pour toi Harry, ne l'oublie pas, dit Salazar en posant sa main sur son genou.

Harry lui sourit.

-Je sais. Je ne suis plus seul maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. On sera toujours là pour toi, renchérit Alhas.

-Et...Euh, désolé de vous poser autant de question, après tout on a toutes les vacances pour ça, mais je déteste quand les informations arrivent au compte goutte, comme Dumbledore le fait. Je préfère tout savoir d'un coup pour bien y réfléchir ensuite et savoir directement à quoi m'en tenir.

-Pas de problème Harry. Comme on te l'a dit on est là pour ça et on a juré de te dire toute la vérité sans rien omettre.

Harry leur sourit, caressant distraitement le plumage de Tsubame sur ses genoux.

-Hum, pour l'héritage de créature magique comment ça se passe si je l'accepte ?

Les yeux d'Alhas brillèrent, mais il répondit calmement.

-Si tu décides de les accepter, tu deviendras à la fois un Ouroboros et une ombre. Tu ne peux pas en activer qu'un. Tu obtiendras alors de grands pouvoirs et ton apparence risque de changer.

-Comment ça ? Et quel genre de pouvoir ? Demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

Il ne voulait pas abandonner les traits de ses parents.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu ressembleras. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu auras plus de ressemblance avec moi, comme le sort lancé sur les Potter les empêchait de me ressembler. Je suis sur que tu garderas tes yeux émeraudes, même si je pense qu'ils vont être plus profond et magnétique, c'est une des caractéristique des ombres. Ton visage sera plus fin aussi je pense. Après je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-Oui, je ne pense pas que tu changeras beaucoup, intervint Salazar, tes yeux émeraudes sont la marque de fabrique des Ouroboros et donc des serpentards, de plus tu as déjà hérité de nos cheveux, même si les miens sont plus clairs.

-Tant mieux, ça aurait été compliqué à expliquer sinon.

-Oui, mais quelques sorts de camouflages feront l'affaire ne t'inquiète pas. Pour les pouvoirs, tu deviendras immortel...

-Je devrais m'enlever la peau à chaque fois que ma vie prendra fin ?

Salazar éclata de rire.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas aussi dégoûtant que tu le crois. Ça se fait naturellement et rapidement. Ta peau se craquelle, s'effrite pour découvrir une nouvelle peau. Tu peux aussi choisir à quel âge tu veux recommencer ta vie, c'est ça aussi la différence avec le phénix qui doit recommencer sa vie en étant bébé.

-Je vois, et après ?

-Tu pourras automatiquement reconnaître les mensonges, connaître la véritable personnalité des gens et contrôler les ombres, aussi bien la tienne que celle des autres. Le contrôle des ombres c'est...complexe. Tu pourras contrôler les mouvements de tes ennemis par exemple, matérialiser les ombres, les rendre solide ou encore cacher un bout de ton ombre dans celle de quelqu'un d'autre pour l'espionner. Ta part Ouroboros te permettra donc de devenir immortel, mais aussi de parler aux animaux, de les comprendre et de ressentir la magie, aussi bien celle des gens que celle de la nature.

-Waouh, mais je serais...genre...invincible...

Au lieu de l'émerveillement ou de la satisfaction que de tels pouvoirs pouvaient engendrer, Harry ne ressentait rien de ça. Il avait peur. Devinant ses pensées, Alhas lui dit d'une voix douce :

-Tu ne deviendras jamais quelqu'un de mauvais Harry ou cupide comme Voldemort et Dumbledore. Les créatures magiques ne sont pas si faibles. C'est vrai qu'avec d'aussi grand pouvoirs tu pourrais facilement dominer les autres, mais tout est dans l'intention Harry. C'est à toi de décider de ce que tu feras de tes pouvoirs. De plus, quoi que tu décides, tu ne pourras jamais conduire le monde dans le chaos, tes pouvoirs d'Ouroboros t'en empêcheraient. La magie d'Ouroboros est de ne faire qu'un avec la magie et la nature et si tu décides d'utiliser tes pouvoirs ce sera dans ce sens. Ton existence même est bénéfique, j'aimerais que tu le comprennes. Et puis, même si les ombres sont considérés comme mauvaises par les humains ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à quiconque, les ombres sont empattes. Reconnaître les mensonges et la personnalité des gens s'apparente à comprendre et être à l'écoute des sentiments des autres. Tu pourrais apporter tellement de bienfaits autour de toi, tu n'imagines même pas. Et tu pourras contrôler tes pouvoirs à la perfection avec de l'entraînement, tu pourras donc limiter ton savoir sur les autres comme tu le souhaites.

Harry était rassuré, mais une part d'inquiétude restait tout de même très présente dans son cœur.

-Il faut que j'y réfléchisse plus longuement.

-Évidemment, c'est une décision importante. Bon, pourquoi pas arrêter là les questions pour aujourd'hui ? On pourrait passer la soirée à jouer à des jeux ou je sais pas quoi, proposa Salazar.

-Bonne idée ! S'exclama Harry. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser d'interrogations.

Pour le soir, Harry leur prépara un fabuleux repas qu'ils dévorèrent goulûment, puis il sortit un jeu de société, le « jungle speed ». Ils jouèrent et rirent comme de vieux amis, ce qui fit un bien fou à chacun d'entre eux. Pour Salazar et Alhas leur joie d'avoir été libéré des bagues depuis de nombreux siècles d'attente par leur adorable héritier était à son summum. Pour Harry, même après toutes ses révélations choquantes il se sentait léger en compagnie de ses deux ancêtres. Étonnement il était plus heureux que ce qu'il n'avait jamais été et lorsqu'il se coucha entre les premiers Potter et Serpentard sur un matelas de fortune, il se sentit bien plus en sécurité qu'à Poudlard ou même qu'avec Sirius et Remus. Harry dormit sans faire de cauchemars, sans même se réveiller une seule fois, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis...Il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps. Malheureusement, ils avaient oubliés de fermer les volets du salon, ce fut donc les rayons du soleil qui les réveillèrent.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous !

Franchement je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir de si bonnes reviews ! Je suis très heureuse que "Héritages" ou d'autres de mes fics vous plaisent. Et comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué j'adore utiliser un thème déjà visité et revisité pour le faire à ma sauce et plus original, comme "Héritages", "Wicked game", "second heartbeat" pour les bashings ou avec un Harry enceinte pour "second heartbeat" ( ou j'ai même deux grands thèmes). C'est un peu des fanfictions de fanfiction parce que souvent je suis inspiré en lisant d'autres fics.

Si vous avez des suggestions ou que vous voyez des incohérences, des erreurs d'écriture ou des choses comme ça n'hésitez pas, mais en restant poli et sans commentaire diffamatoires ça serait bien. J'en ai eu un sur "second heartbeat" et ça ne m'a pas trop plus étant donné que la critique visait juste le fait que mon Harry prenait un peu trop de plaisir dans les bras des garçons et non pour le style d'écriture ou autre. Si mon histoire était complètement nulle, pleine d'incohérence, de fautes, etc j'aurais compris, mais que je n'ai pas fait un Harry sage et que ça a peut-être choqué la sensibilité de vierge effarouché de cette personne ne lui permettait pas de dire que ma fic était ridicule merci bien! Bref vous aurez tous compris que ça m'a légèrement énervé. Si les gens n'aiment pas mes hsitoires qu'ils passent leur chemin s'ils ne peuvent pas faire de remarques constructives !

Enfin voilà, pour ce chapitre c'est la visite à Gringotts alors il y a plein de blabla, mais bon comme le chapitre 1 ^^

Il est aussi plus court de moitié. Allez bonne lecture !

 **Héritages chapitre 2**

Harry ouvrit lentement ses paupières, le corps engourdi par sa nuit de sommeil reposante. Mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger, ni remuer sans risquer de réveiller Salazar et Alhas. Les deux hommes le serraient dans leurs bras, leur nez dans ses cheveux ébène, comme deux grand frères ou des parents tenant leur fils. Et il se sentait si bien, si protégé et aimé, leur odeur était si apaisante et réconfortante. Son visage enfouit dans le torse de Salazar et les bras d'Alhas autour de lui, ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes et il se rendormit. Lorsqu'il sortit du sommeil la seconde fois il se blottit davantage dans la chaleur du corps devant lui, un soupir bienheureux s'échappant de ses lèvres. Deux petits rire lui firent ouvrir les yeux et il se recula en rougissant.

-Bonjour petit cœur, salua Salazar d'une voix douce en lui embrassant le front.

-Bonjour Harry, dit à son tour Alhas en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Bonjour...Murmura le petit brun alors que son rougissement s'accentuait.

-Tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu dors ? Reprit Salazar.

-Un vrai petit ange, renchérit le premier Potter.

-Arrêtez, geignit Harry en cachant son visage dans ses mains, pivoine, sous les rires des deux autres.

C'est avec cette atmosphère bienheureuse que les trois jours suivants passèrent. Harry pouvait dire en toute franchise qu'il n'avait jamais passer de moments plus joyeux et insouciants que pendant ces quelques jours en compagnie de ses ancêtres. Même à Poudlard il n'avait jamais été aussi détendu et il n'avait jamais non plus autant ris. Partout où il allait, que ce soit à l'école, à Grimmault, chez les Weasley ou au chemin de traverse, il avait toujours cette tension, ce sentiment qu'il ne fallait pas faire un geste de travers. Mais là, il était si heureux avec Alhas et Salazar, il se sentait si léger, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre au monde que eux trois.

La seule ombre au tableau avait été leurs découvertes sur la barrière qui entourait la propriété. Harry avait été si choqué qu'il en était resté prostré presque deux heures avant que les deux hommes ne réussissent à le réconforter. Parce que Dumbledore, en plus des sceaux sur sa magie avait été encore plus loin en faisant en sorte que la barrière s'alimente avec la magie d'Harry, la pompant jusqu'à pouvoir l'empêcher d'utiliser de la magie accidentelle et l'emprisonnant à l'intérieur de la maison, de plus elle repoussait les sorciers. Mais le plus choquant pour lui était que Salazar avait sentit un léger sort de haine s'en dégager. Cela voulait donc dire que Dumbledore voulait qu'il soit abusé émotionnellement, mais pourquoi ? Pour qu'il lui tombe dans les bras en se montrant affectueux avec lui alors qu'il avait été privé de la moindre attention ? Mais grâce à ses nouveaux...Quoi ? Amis ? Grand-frères ? Protecteurs ? Parents ? En tout cas grâce à eux il s'en était remis et avait pu profiter du temps passé avec eux. Il aurait aimé faire durer les choses éternellement, malheureusement la réalité le rattrapa lorsqu'un matin un étendard au symbole de Gringotts apparu dans le salon.

-Ça doit être le port-au-loin, renseigna Salazar.

Harry hocha la tête, soudain nerveux et se mordit la lèvre.

-Ça va Harry ? Demanda doucement Alhas en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Je...Je crois que j'ai un peu peur de ce que le gobelin pourrait me révéler d'autre. Toutes mes fondations, tout ce en quoi je croyais s'effondre autour de moi. D'abord Dumbledore qui me cache toutes ces choses sur ma famille, puis la vérité sur ma mère et la famille à laquelle elle appartient, la vérité sur vous deux, puis la barrière, les scellés sur ma magie...Quoi d'autre après ? Et si il m'apprenait que Sirius et Remus et tous les gens que j'aime étaient au courant de tout ? Je...Je ne crois pas pouvoir en supporter davantage.

-Tu le supporteras Harry, dit Alhas. Parce que tu es fort, que tu as pris la décision de prendre ta vie en main et de ne plus te laisser marcher sur les pieds, et n'oublies pas que nous sommes à tes côtés. Nous sommes revenus pour toi et nous ne te laisserons jamais tomber.

La lèvre inférieur du petit brun trembla, mais il sourit tout de même avec joie, les yeux brillants et enlaça Alhas.

-Merci, à tous les deux.

Les deux hommes lui sourirent, puis, soufflant un grand coup Harry toucha le port-au-loin, suivit des deux autres et ils disparurent du 4, Privet Drive. Ils atterrirent dans un grand bureau et Harry se dit aussitôt que c'était la pièce la plus luxueuse qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elle était lumineuse avec un long bureau en bois de saule cogneur réduit pour être à la taille des gobelins avec dessus des amas de dossiers et parchemins. Une bibliothèque longeait le mur du fond avec plein d'objets entreposés aux côtés des livres et d'autres dossiers épais. Près d'une grande fenêtre se trouvait un coin détente avec des fauteuils rembourrés et un bar. Mais le plus surprenant était que la pièce semblait briller comme de l'or alors que chaque objet ou meuble semblaient valoir une fortune.

-Bonjour, monsieur Potter. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.

Harry se tourna vers le vieux gobelin vêtu d'une robe de couleur bordeaux avec des lisérés d'or. Elle semblait douce comme de la soie et remontait sur les pieds de la créature en un ourlet épais.

-Moi de même, Sir gobelin. Je suis ravi de rencontrer mon bienfaiteur.

Kakou Mielneau en rougit presque.

-Oh je n'ai fait que mon devoir voyons. Et c'est un honneur de rencontrer les fondateurs des prestigieuses familles Potter et Serpentard.

Alhas et Salazar inclinèrent respectueusement la tête en souriant.

-Asseyez-vous je vous en prie, proposa le gobelin en faisant apparaître trois chaises (ou trône ? Pensa Harry.) devant son bureau d'un claquement de doigt. La créature s'installa dans son fauteuil et posa une paire de lunette en demi lune sur le bout de son nez crochu. Il étala plusieurs parchemins sur son bureau et releva les yeux.

-Donc, je vous proposes de commencer immédiatement, nous avons plusieurs sujets à aborder si vous le voulez bien.

Harry hocha la tête, essayant de ne pas faire transparaître sa nervosité. Heureusement qu'il était entouré de ses ancêtres sinon il ne savait pas s'il aurait eu le courage de supporter toutes ces révélations.

-D'abord je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas une procédure très courante de faire hériter avant la majorité du sorcier. Nous ne le faisons qu'à la condition d'une requête spéciale comme dans un testament par exemple ou lorsque le dernier héritier est dans une situation où il lui est impératif d'y succéder. Évidemment votre mise en danger constante est une condition plus que remplie.

-C'est pour ça que Dumbledore ne voulait pas que j'approche Gringotts de trop près ?

-C'est ça, je le soupçonnes aussi d'avoir interdit à vos proches de vous dévoiler des informations sur votre famille, cela expliquerait leur silence.

-Je vois, dit Harry d'une voix où transparaissait une colère froide.

-Donc, avant toute chose il faut que je vous demande si vous acceptez vos héritages ? Si oui, alors il est nécessaire que vous mettiez les bagues, sinon je ne peux malheureusement pas vous faire part des documents que j'ai en ma position ni vous laissez toucher à l'héritage. La loi stipule que seul le Lord des familles peut en prendre connaissance, c'est pourquoi Dumbledore n'a pas pu y toucher non plus.

-Oui, je...J'accepte mes héritages.

Harry se tourna vers Salazar qui lui tendit le coffret où les bagues reposaient. Il les observa un moment, le cœur battant la chamade avant de prendre celle des Potter et de l'enfiler lentement à son majeur. La chevalière brilla, reconnaissant sa magie et son sang de Potter, puis s'éteignit.

-Si la bague vous avait rejeté elle aurait immédiatement disparu de votre doigt pour retourner dans le coffret, renseigna le gobelin.

Harry hocha la tête, ému que la chevalière qui avait été au doigt de son père soit maintenant au sien. Il prit l'autre, celle des Gaunt, et l'enfila au même doigt. Les deux bagues brillèrent et fusionnèrent, prouvant qu'il était un parfait mélange entre les deux familles, l'héritier de Salazar et Alhas. Il releva les yeux et rougit devant les regards plein de fierté tournés vers lui.

-Très bien. Vous êtes désormais Lord Potter-Gaunt, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez rétablir le nom de Serpentard ? Demanda Kikou Mielneau.

-Hum...Réfléchit Harry. J'aimerais porter le vrai nom de Sal', mais ça n'attirera pas plus l'attention que nécessaire ?

-Eh bien, les tapisseries des familles de sangs purs sont ensorcelées pour qu'apparaissent les nouveaux Lord, mais si vous ne souhaitez pas que votre nom soit rendu public il faut lui apposer une sorte de sceau.

-Oui, je ne veux pas que Dumbledore soit au courant avant que je ne fasse tout pour qu'il ne puisse plus avoir d'influence sur moi.

-Harry que dis-tu de mettre un sceau sur ton nom de Potter et de changer le nom de Gaunt pour Serpentard ? Cela fera jaser c'est certain, mais ainsi personne ne pourrait faire la relation entre Lord Serpentard et toi, de plus je pense que Dumbledore sait que Voldemort est un Gaunt, mais personne ne sait que leur nom originel est Serpentard.

-Oui...Oui ça parait bien, mais je croyais que tout le monde disait que Voldemort était ton héritier ?

-Ils le disent car il est fourchelangue et qu'il a soit disant hérité de mes opinions, pas à cause d'un lien de sang, même si c'est le cas à un niveau plus éloigné que toi cependant.

-Je vois, et bien dans ce cas faisons ça.

Le gobelin hocha la tête, se leva et farfouilla derrière lui dans une grande malle. Il en ressortis un morceau de tapisserie en fin tissus.

-Voici l'original des tapisseries des grandes familles. Elles leur ont été offertes pour sceller leur pacte avec Gringotts et sont toutes reliées à celle-ci. Donc si nous y faisons une modification elle apparaîtra sur toutes les autres. Tenez, expliqua Kikou en lui tendant un canif. Vous devez y laisser tomber une goutte de votre sang et énoncer votre demande.

Harry hocha la tête, se piqua le doigt et la goutte de sang tomba sur le tissus.

-Je demande à ce que soit scellé sur les tapisseries le nom des Potter et que celui des Gaunt soit rétabli en tant que Serpentard.

Le sang s'étala, tourbillonna et fut absorbé alors qu'à la place de Lord Potter-Gaunt, Lord Serpentard apparaissait.

-Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! S'exclama le gobelin en rangeant la tapisserie. Maintenant passons à vos devoirs en tant que Lord. Tout d'abord, votre nom va apparaître également sur les registres de Lord donc vous serez invité d'office aux soirées mondaines, aux réunions de Lord et aux réunions du mangenmagot. Je vais vous donner plusieurs livres pour que vous en preniez connaissance et vos ancêtres pourront vous aider de toute façon. Bien sur, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'aller à tous ces rassemblements, mais si vous choisissez de ne pas y aller votre nom et votre influence seront affaiblis. C'est vous qui décidez.

-D'accord, j'en prendrais connaissance.

Le gobelin hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et posa plusieurs livres devant le jeune héritier.

-Ces livres vous raconteront aussi l'histoire des sangs purs et vous éclairerons sur leur relation de haine avec les nés de moldus. Bien, passons au sujet suivant : Dumbledore.

Harry se tendit et Salazar lui attrapa la main pour le soutenir. Ils ne dirent rien, sachant que c'était le combat de Harry et non le leur. Le gobelin poussa un profond soupir.

-J'ai le regret de vous informer que Albus Dumbledore a vidé votre compte personnel qui, même s'il n'est rien à côté de celui des Potter ou des Gaunt, était tout de même conséquent. J'ai le registre de tous ses mouvements, voulez-vous que je vous le lise ?

La mâchoire serrée, Harry acquiesça, s'attendant au pire.

-Très bien. En premier, il a versé une somme de 150 000 galions à votre famille moldu depuis qu'ils ont votre garde...

-Pardon ?!

Le gobelin releva les yeux de son parchemin pour voir Harry fou de rage.

-Ces...Ces espèces de salops m'ont laissé dormir dans un placard jusqu'à mes onze ans, ne m'ont jamais acheté un seul vêtement, jouet ou même livre et me donnaient seulement les restes à manger, alors qu'ils étaient payés une fortune pour me garder chez eux ?! Oh je vais les...

-Calme toi Harry, apaisa Alhas en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Ne t'inquiète pas on va les faire payer, je te le promet, rassura Salazar.

Harry leur fit un sourire tremblant avant de se renfoncer dans son siège.

-Oui, vous pourrez récupérer votre argent s'ils ne l'ont pas dépensé. Je continue, ensuite il a aussi payé le service de l'enfance aussi bien sorcier que moldu pour qu'ils ne mettent pas leur nez dans votre dossier. Il a versé 425 500 galions à Fudge durant tout le mandat de celui-ci, plus d'autres personnes du ministère, notamment Percy Weasley, le secrétaire du ministre. Puis, à Molly Weasley 15 000 galions par année pendant 5 ans, à Hermione Granger 25 000 galions depuis 3 ans et enfin, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan 5 000 galions chacun cette année.

Un lourd silence s'installa, Harry, blanc comme un linge, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Molly, Hermione, Dean et Seamus...C'est...C'est impossible, ils n'auraient jamais accepté d'être soudoyé, et...et pourquoi ? Murmura le plus jeune, totalement choqué.

Le gobelin lui répondit sincèrement, avec une douceur rare pour l'espèce à qui il appartenait.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit dans ma lettre je vous ai beaucoup observé pendant toute votre vie, mais aussi Dumbledore et tous ceux qui vous on approché. Je pense que pour Molly Weasley elle était plus intéressée par votre argent pour sortir sa famille de la pauvreté que par vous, elle est payé depuis que vous avez reçu votre lettre pour Poudlard. Ensuite je pense que ça a un peu changé quand elle vous a rencontré et que vous êtes devenu le meilleur ami de son fils, mais ses priorités n'ont pas changés, même si elle vous apprécie elle...Bon, pour ce qui est d'Hermione Granger, cette petite peste est en colère contre vous pour la mettre en danger chaque année à Poudlard même si ce n'est pas votre faute et elle est bien plus intéressé par elle-même et ses études. Si vous l'avez remarqué, elle n'a aucun ami à part vous et Ronald Weasley, j'ai entendu des rumeurs qui disent que tout le monde la déteste car elle est prétentieuse et prétend tout savoir alors qu'elle en est bien loin croyez moi. Pour elle, l'argent que lui donne Dumbledore est très précieux pour qu'elle se paye de bonnes études comme elle est fille de moldu.

 _Waouh, il a l'air de la détester_ , pensa Harry, l'esprit un peu flou face à toutes ces révélations et déceptions.

-Par contre pour ce qui est de Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas je ne pense pas qu'ils aient vraiment de rancune contre vous pour vous faire ça, mais je pense que la jalousie qu'ils ont pour votre célébrité et leur respect pour Dumbledore les ont poussé à vous espionner pour leur directeur.

-Je...Je vois.

Harry redressa soudain ses épaules voûtées, essayant de ne pas se laisser aller, d'être fort. Alhas et Salazar avaient raison, il avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main et après toutes ces manipulations il était plus déterminé que jamais à sortir de leurs griffes, au moins par respect pour le sacrifice que ses parents avaient fait pour lui. Sa vie que Lily et James lui avaient offerte était elle aussi précieuse et ne méritait pas de servir de jouet à un vieux fou et à des hypocrites.

-Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le plus préoccupant. Pour l'argent nous pouvons le récupérer d'une façon ou d'une autre de toute façon, mais...

-Mais ?

-Dumbledore et Molly Weasley ont posé un contrat de mariage sur vous et Ginevra Weasley et malheureusement Gringotts ne peut rien faire.

-Un...Un contrat de mariage ? S'étrangla Harry. Mais comment est-ce possible ?

-En tant que tuteur, Dumbledore, même s'il ne peut pas avoir accès aux fortunes des Potter, a toujours les pleins pouvoirs sur vous. Ce qui inclus décider de votre lieu de résidence, de vos études, mais aussi de pouvoir contracter un mariage. J'ai dans l'hypothèse, même si j'en suis certain, que c'est un stratagème pour profiter de votre fortune puisque si vous mourrez elle reviendra à votre épouse si vous réalisez un testament magique pour le lui léguer. Passer par votre épouse est le moyen le plus simple sans attirer trop d'attention.

-Jamais je ne ferais ça !

-Il peut vous y obliger, mes espions ont entendu qu'il comptait vous donner une potion spéciale.

Salazar se redressa à ça.

-Une potion spéciale ?

-Oui, une potion d'asservissement.

-Ce sale chien ! Explosa le serpentard.

-Et quels en sont les effets exactement ? Demanda Harry d'une voix rauque après un moment de silence, il s'en doutait rien qu'au nom, mais voulait l'entendre de vive voix.

Salazar lui répondit, les joues rouges de colère.

-C'est une potion qui force la loyauté de quelqu'un et le rend incapable de contredire celui qui y intègre son sang. La victime ne s'en rend même pas compte et lui voue un véritable culte. Même à notre époque elle était interdite, car leur utilisateur en profitait pour rendre des personnes esclave de leur volonté, il y a même eu beaucoup d'esclaves sexuel et c'est pour ça qu'elle a était interdite. J'avais entendu que la recette avait été scellé. Harry, s'il te la fait boire tu deviendras son esclave et alors il pourra t'obliger à faire n'importe quoi, comme rédiger un testament.

-Merlin...souffla le petit brun en posant une main tremblante sur son front.

-C'est horrible, mais maintenant qu'on le sait on ne te laissera jamais la boire, rassura Alhas.

Salazar hocha vivement la tête.

-Mais comment ? Vous ne pouvez pas surveiller ce que je bois à chaque fois. Il pourrait me la mettre dans mon verre en plein milieu de la grande salle !

-Je suis le plus grand maître des potions qui n'ai jamais existé Harry, je trouverais une solution, déclara fermement Sal'.

Le nouveau Lord le regarda avec stupéfaction avant de retrouver son sourire.

-C'est vrai, dit-il, le regard si doux qu'il fit rougir son ancêtre.

-Sinon, si tu acceptes tes gênes de créatures magiques ton côté Ouroboros t'en immunisera...Suggéra Alhas.

C'était clair qu'il aimerait qu'Harry devienne lui aussi une ombre et Harry ne put retenir un petit rire. C'était agréable de se sentir voulu.

-Bon, on a encore tout l'été pour trouver une solution, pour l'instant j'aimerais savoir s'il n'y a pas un moyen d'échapper au mariage ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le gobelin.

-Le contrat a été réalisé dans les règles et étant votre tuteur il en avait le droit, c'est ainsi que fonctionne le monde sang pur. Il ne peut être destitué, cependant il y a la possibilité de changer d'épouse. Un mariage est interdit pour un mineur, donc de toute façon il ne pourra pas vous contraindre à épouser Ginevra Weasley cette année, mais quand vous aurez atteint votre majorité vous pourrez exercer vos droits de prendre une épouse ou un époux de votre choix, à défaut de pouvoir annuler le mariage. Le seul problème est que si vous n'en avez pas trouvé une ou un autre dans l'année qui suit votre majorité vous devrez vous conformer au choix de votre tuteur. Mais ne vous faites pas de soucis pour ça, les foules se bousculeront pour vous épouser, d'abord parce que ce sera un honneur pour tous les sangs purs aristocrates de se marier avec le descendant de Salazar Serpentard et aussi parce que vous êtes une célébrité en tant que Harry Potter, sans parler du fait que vous êtes riche, beau et puissant.

Harry rougit légèrement à la dernière phrase, puis hocha la tête.

-Il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir ? Est-ce que vous savez si d'autres de mes proches sont dans le coup ?

-Je sais de source sûres que Ronald Weasley vous considère vraiment comme son frère de cœur, à part Molly et Ginevra Weasley les autres Weasley ne savent rien de tout ça. Arthur Weasley ne sait même pas que sa femme possède un autre compte avec l'argent que Dumbledore lui a donné. Neville Londubat vous considère également comme un ami cher, de même que la fille Lovegood. Votre parrain et Remus Lupin n'ont plus ne savent rien de tout ça, mais leur respect envers Dumbledore est malheureusement très profond. C'est tout ce que je sais.

-Merci, c'est déjà énormément.

Le gobelin hocha la tête avec un sourire, découvrant ses dents pointues.

-Nous avons encore deux sujets à aborder avant que je ne vous enlève les sceaux sur votre magie et que je vous révèle un stratagème pour tromper les barrières de Privet Drive. D'abord il y a la liste de vos biens, mais ça je vais vous donner le dossier pour que vous le regardiez par vous-même, je suppose qu'après tout ça vous préféreriez regarder ça plus tard au calme ?

Harry hocha la tête avec reconnaissance.

-Bien, passons à votre affiliation avec Sirius Black. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais dans le monde sorcier on relie l'enfant avec son parrain et sa marraine par un sort compliqué qui vous fait officiellement entrer dans la famille. Donc, votre parrain est Sirius Black et votre marraine est Alice Londubat, la meilleure amie de votre mère.

-Quoi ? La mère de Neville est ma marraine ?

-Hum, oui. Je pensais que ça au moins on vous l'avait dit, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin sont au courant.

-Je...non. Pourquoi l'avoir caché ? C'est absurde...

Le gobelin soupira.

-Je pense que c'était encore une fois sur ordre de Dumbledore, il ne voulait certainement pas que vous sachiez que vous étiez affilié à une autre famille puissante, qui cette fois à des descendants qui ont accès au plein pouvoir de leur famille. Neville est le prochain héritier dès qu'il sera majeur et sa grand-mère est le chef de famille. La vérité est que vous êtes certainement le sorcier avec les plus puissantes relations de votre génération. Vous êtes descendants d'un des fondateurs de Poudlard, des Potter, mais aussi des Black et des Londubat par le sort de parrainage.

-Waouh, et dire qu'il y a encore quelques jours je pensais être un simple sang mêlé orphelin qui ne savait pas quoi faire de son avenir. C'est difficile à avaler d'un coup.

-Oui, je comprends, vous avez du temps pour vous faire à l'idée. Bon, alors en ce qui concerne votre lien avec la famille Black il vous confère certains droit sur l'héritage si vous êtes le derniers membres encore en vie et comme Sirius Black est un criminel les comptes sont gelés. Tant qu'un autre héritier, comme le fils de Narcissa Malfoy ou la fille de Androméda Tonks ne réclame pas l'héritage alors c'est à vous que revient une partie des droits. Vous pouvez prendre certaines décisions, mais si un héritier vient le réclamer ou si votre parrain est reconnu innocent vous n'aurez d'autres choix que de le leur laisser.

-Pas de problème, deux héritages c'est déjà plus que suffisant sans ajouter un troisième.

Les trois adultes rirent légèrement.

-C'est vrai, je vous mets le dossier avec celui de vos biens et celui de vos voûtes Potter et Gaunt. Très bien, le plus gros est fait. Maintenant si on passait à vos sceaux ?

Harry hocha la tête nerveusement.

-Que dois-je faire ?

-Venez vous asseoir plus confortablement dans les fauteuils là-bas.

Harry obéit, suivit de ses ancêtres.

-Bien, vous allez devoir vous concentrer pour relâcher votre magie jusqu'à ce que vous sentiez quelque chose vous bloquer, ensuite j'utiliserais cet objet.

Il lui montra une sorte de sphère en verre pas plus grosse qu'un poing.

-Il emprisonnera les sorts apposés sur vous, quel qu'ils soient. Il ne vaut mieux pas les briser sinon Dumbledore s'en apercevra lorsque vous le reverrez et il vous faudra l'avoir sur vous en permanence lorsque vous serez à Poudlard ou dans un endroit où vous risquez de le rencontrer. La sphère lui permettra de les sentir toujours sur vous et de les influencer, sans que ça n'ai d'incidence sur vous bien évidemment.

Salazar siffla avec admiration alors que Alhas soulevait un sourcils.

-Ingénieux, commenta-t-il.

Le gobelin inclina la tête en remerciement, puis se concentra sur son client nerveux.

-Allez-y quand vous voulez, je suis prêt, dit-il en tenant la sphère bien en face de lui.

Harry hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, essayant de faire abstraction du choc qu'il ressentait envers la longue conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Il se concentra intensément et après une dizaine de minute il relâcha soudainement toute la magie qu'il sentait en lui. Il entendit un petit halètement, mais n'y fit pas attention et continua jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à peiner. De grosses gouttes de sueur roulèrent sur ses tempes et il sentit enfin une sorte de mur lui bloquer le reste de sa magie.

A ce moment le gobelin posa la sphère contre son torse et il sentit ce qui le restreignait se faire brusquement aspirer à l'extérieur de lui. Il haleta alors que toute sa magie lui revenait. C'était...indescriptible. C'était comme retrouver une vieille amie après des années de séparation, et c'était puissant. Sa magie était incroyablement puissante et bientôt elle emplie la pièce, ondulant sauvagement pour célébrer sa liberté. Harry eut toute les peines du monde à la faire entrer à nouveau en lui. Il rouvrit les yeux et c'était comme si des œillères avaient été enlevé de devant ses yeux. Il se sentait bien, confiant et serein pour la première fois de sa vie, le malaise qui ne le quittait jamais avait soudainement disparu et c'était comme si le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules l'avait enfin libéré. Pour la première fois de sa vie Harry était enfin complet.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Alors... Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre, je ne sais pas si j'en suis satisfaite alors inondez moi de commentaires pour le dire ce que vous en pensez... Et je ne sais pas trop quand je vais introduire Draco, mais je sais comment et où. Patience ^^ Ah et Séraphin se lit avec un e à la fin c'est plus joli.**

 **Chapitre 3**

-Mince Harry, c'était impressionnant ! S'exclama Salazar alors que Alhas et le gobelin acquiesçaient vivement.

Le petit brun les regarda avec interrogation, toujours secoué.

-Ta magie est incroyablement puissante ! Je peux le dire sans m'avancer que maintenant que ta magie est libérée tu es au même niveau magique que nous ou même Dumbledore j'en suis sûr.

-Pour Dumbledore il ne faut pas le sous-estimer, intervint le gobelin. En plus d'être un roublard vicieux et manipulateur il possède à la fois une magie colossale, mais aussi beaucoup d'expériences, de connaissances, de contacts et de ressources. C'est la même chose pour Jedusors. Votre magie telle qu'elle est maintenant est peut-être aussi puissante que la leur et celle de vos ancêtres, mais elle vient d'être libérée d'un profond sommeil. Depuis votre enfance vous n'avez entraîné qu'une petite part de votre magie et désormais il faudra que vous appreniez à l'utiliser dans son intégralité. Vous ne pourrez même plus faire les sorts que vous connaissez de la même manière, ce sera difficile et en plus il faudra que vous rééduquiez votre magie avant la fin des vacances si vous retournez à Poudlard.

Alhas jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Salazar qui boudait, mais ils reprirent très vite leur sérieux devant l'inquiétude de Harry.

-On sera là pour t'entraîner, te donner des conseils et pour t'apprendre plein de choses, dit Alhas en posant sa main sur l'épaule frêle.

Harry hocha la tête en souriant, encore un peu tremblant. Il se leva et remercia chaleureusement le gobelin pour lui avoir dit la vérité, pour l'aider et le mettre en garde sans détour.

-C'était avec un grand plaisir Lord Serpentard. De plus, aucun employé de la banque à part quelques humains n'aiment Dumbledore et nous serions ravi de le voir se faire évincé. Nous avons dû le laisser manipuler un héritage cher à notre banque, c'est impardonnable et de ce fait je vous aiderez autant que je le peux. Donc, que souhaitez vous faire maintenant ? Retourner chez vos moldus tout de suite ou en profiter pour faire quelques achats sur le chemin de traverse pendant le reste de votre après-midi ?

-Euh...Mais, je ne suis pas sensé être ici...Commença Harry.

-Harry Potter non. Par contre Lord Serpentard peut aller où il veut et faire ce qui lui chante. Pour votre apparence...

-Je peux m'en occuper, coupa Salazar. Une illusion fera l'affaire pour l'instant afin que tu ressembles davantage à Al'. Et au cas où tu voudrais accepter tes héritages de créatures plus tard je vais ajouter un léger sort de confusion pour que, si jamais ton apparence change légèrement de ce que je vais imaginer, personne qui te rencontrera aujourd'hui ne le remarquera plus tard.

-Tu peux faire ça ? Demanda Harry avec une grande surprise, mais devant le regard torve il s'empressa de rajouter :

-Non je sais que tu en es capable, ce que je veux dire c'est que tu peux le faire sans que personne ne détecte ces sorts ? Les endroits publics sorciers ne sont-ils pas contrôlés pour que des criminels ou autre ne change pas simplement d'apparence pour s'y rendre ?

Les adultes lui sourirent, ravis de le voir réfléchir par lui-même et poser une question pertinente. Ses capacités autant magiques qu'intellectuelles avaient été très bridées à Poudlard, entouré de gens qui voulaient le mettre de côté pour tout et qu'il en sache le moins possible. Son caractère s'était alors effacé pour faire ce que les autres voulaient et ils étaient donc ravis que Harry se sorte de ça. Salazar lui répondit avec un sourire rusé.

-Je ne suis pas n'importe quel sorcier Harry, je suis le grand et l'unique Salazar Serpentard, le plus grand maître des potions, mais aussi des illusions.

-Un maître des illusions ? Jamais entendu parler...

Salazar le fixa, complètement sous le choc, la bouche ouverte. Le gobelin rit un peu avant de préciser :

-Avec le temps je crois que votre talent pour les illusions s'est transformé en talent pour la manipulation et les faux-semblants dans l'esprit des gens.

Sal' soupira.

-Mon héritage est vraiment...

Mais il ne continua pas sa phrase, l'expression douloureuse. Alhas posa une main compatissante sur son épaule, puis le premier serpentard se reprit et s'avança vers Harry, concentré. Il posa le bout de son index et de son majeur sur le front du jeune sorcier, puis les traits de Harry Potter se floutèrent pour devenir plus fin, encore plus gracieux, ses yeux émeraudes se foncèrent un peu, les rendant bien plus magnétiques et ses cheveux d'ébènes poussèrent pour atteindre le bas de son dos. Harry écarquilla les yeux en se voyant dans le miroir que le gobelin venait de faire apparaître. Il se trouvait...magnifique. Il n'avait rien de viril, il était très androgyne, mais merlin que ça lui allait bien ! Il n'avait pas tant changé en soi, mais chaque détails que Sal' avait transformé le rendait presque méconnaissable. Et ses longs cheveux qui cascadaient dans son dos avec sa légère frange sur son front qui cachait la cicatrice maudite et les deux longues mèches qui encadraient son visage pour tomber gracieusement sur ses épaules lui donnaient encore plus de grâce et de prestance en même temps qu'un air féminin et mignon.

-Je pense que je t'ai assez bien imaginé comme tu seras avec ton sang d'ouroboros et d'ombre activé. Tu es magnifique Harry.

Le petit brun rougit et Alhas lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

-Les cheveux longs sont une tradition pour les Lord de grande famille. C'est le symbole de l'aristocratie, de la grâce, de la richesse et du pouvoir.

Harry haussa un sourcil, se disant vaguement que c'était sans doute pour ça que Lucius Malfoy les portait longs. Puis il fit une petite grimace mal à l'aise.

-Et...Enfin, ce n'est pas présomptueux ? Je veux dire, les gens vont...

Mais Salazar le coupa.

-Tu es un Lord maintenant Harry. Quelques personnes vont sans doute te jalouser, mais ce ne seront que ceux qui n'en valent pas la peine. Les autres Lords et les familles aristocrates vont t'accueillir à bras ouverts, même si certains vont essayer de t'influencer à cause de ton jeune âge.

-Oui, Lord serpentard, ajouta le gobelin. Vous avez entendu beaucoup de mauvaises choses sur les sang purs et l'aristocratie puisque vous avez côtoyé des gens qui les jalousent et qui ne les comprennent pas. Mais sachez que dans ce milieu très fermé chaque famille se connaît et sont très solidaires entre elles. Si elles ne l'étaient pas elles ne seraient pas si puissantes et elles se protègent mutuellement.

-Se protègent ? Demanda Harry qui ne voyait pas pourquoi elles auraient besoin de se protéger.

Kakou Mielneau soupira.

-L'influence grandissante des nés de moldu et des sangs mêlé à forte influence moldu ne leur fait pas du bien. Les nés de moldu ne les comprennent pas, ne comprennent pas leur tradition, leurs façons de vivre et les dénigrent.

Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant.

-D'après ce que vous me dites et ce que Al' et Sal' m'ont dit les nés de moldu ont vraiment fait beaucoup de mal au monde magique n'est-ce pas ?

Le gobelin hocha gravement la tête.

-Bref, pour l'instant ne t'occupes pas de ça Harry, intervint Alhas. Tu as déjà beaucoup à réfléchir, tu as besoin de détente au moins pour cette après-midi. Tu veux t'acheter quoi ?

Harry le regarda avec étonnement, n'ayant pas l'habitude qu'on lui demande ce qu'il voulait s'acheter. Ordinairement lorsqu'il allait au chemin de traverse Molly lui tendait simplement sa liste de fourniture et après ça ils repartaient aussi sec. Les Weasley ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre d'acheter autre chose et ils ne lui avaient jamais demandé son avis.

-Hum...D'abord il nous faudrait une nouvelle garde robe à tous les trois, il vous faut une malle aussi.

-Oh Harry tu n'as pas besoin de t'occuper de nous, garde ton argent...

-C'est aussi le vôtre et de toute façon je ne pense pas que je pourrais avoir assez de temps dans toute ma vie pour dépenser toutes mes voûtes. Et puis ça me fait plaisir.

Les deux jeunes hommes ( ou au moins d'apparence) le regardèrent tendrement en le remerciant.

-Tenez, dit le gobelin en leur tendant trois robes de sorciers de haute couture et une besace en cuir.

Harry le regarda avec interrogation.

-Vous ne pouvez décemment pas sortir de mon bureau habillé en moldu. Prenez ça comme un cadeau de bienvenue de la banque.

Les gobelins couvaient vraiment leur plus gros client, pensa Harry avec amusement.

-Merci Sir gobelin.

-J'ai pris aussi la liberté de prendre quelques galions dans votre voûte Potter, je pensais qu'après tout ça vous n'auriez pas très envie de vous rendre dans vos voûtes aujourd'hui.

-Oui vous avez bien fait, merci beaucoup, répondit Harry avec soulagement.

Il ouvrit le petit sac et écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas que quelques galions ! Et il n'y avait même pas une seule mornille !

-Il y a 15 000 galions, j'ai pensé que ça couvrirait tous vos achats pour aujourd'hui et plus tard si vous avez besoin. Au fond il y a un autre sac réduit avec de l'argent moldu.

Harry le remercia, toujours stupéfait par cette fortune qui n'avait sans doute même pas fait un trou dans sa voûte, puis ils enfilèrent leur habit, une robe cintrée d'un bleu nuit brillant avec des arabesques prune sur le côté droit pour Harry, faisant ressortir ses yeux. Salazar en avait une tout aussi cintrée verte prairie avec les coutures blanches et Alhas une noire et émeraude. Ils étaient tous les trois magnifiques et leur robe de sorcier luxueuse les mettaient très en valeur. Harry mit tous ses dossiers et nouveaux livres dans sa besace sans fond, puis ils dirent au revoir au gobelin, le remercièrent encore une fois et sortirent de la banque. Harry cru avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant Bill Weasley discuter avec un gobelin, puisqu'il travaillait dans la banque, mais il se rassura en se disant qu'il n'avait plus la même apparence. Sur le chemin de Traverse absolument tout le monde se retournait sur leur passage et si Harry en était gêné, même s'il avait l'habitude, que Alhas restait impassible, Salazar s'en amusait plutôt.

-On dirait qu'ils n'ont jamais vu de beaux gosses de leur vie, pouffa-t-il discrètement, ce qui détendit aussitôt Harry.

Il ne se nommerait jamais de beau gosse, mais il devait avouer que de ne pas voir les gens le fixer comme s'il avait deux têtes à cause de sa cicatrice, mais au contraire juste parce qu'ils le trouvaient attirant était flatteur et pas si désagréable. Ils se rendirent tout d'abord dans un magasin de vêtement bien plus loin que Harry n'avait jamais été sur le chemin de traverse. Kakou Mielneau leur avait conseillé cette boutique un peu à l'écart pour ne pas être dérangé et aussi parce que selon lui ils avaient de bien meilleur tissus que chez Madame Guipure qui privilégiait davantage les uniformes de Poudlard. Ils entrèrent sous un tintement de cloche et une femme d'une trentaine d'année, grande et élancée, ses cheveux blonds attaché en queue de cheval, les salua. Elle portait une robe blanche très jolie et des talons hauts de la même couleur. Elle ressemblait davantage à une vendeuse en vêtement que la vieille Madame Guipure.

-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous messieurs ?

Elle avait un sourire aimable, des yeux doux et Harry la trouva de suite gentille. Salazar répondit :

-Nous avons besoin de trois garde-robe complètes au nom de Lord Serpentard.

Les yeux bleu marine de la femme étincelèrent devant la grosse commande, mais aussi devant son nom. Elle parut un peu stupéfaite, mais son professionnalisme reprit le dessus.

-Bien sur, messieurs, mon Lord, s'inclina-t-elle légèrement à la grande surprise de Harry.

Alhas lui souffla discrètement, alors que Salazar donnait une liste de ce qu'il voulait à la femme :

-Désormais ton statut de Lord t'apportera automatiquement le respect. Tu n'es pas un simple client.

Harry hocha la tête avec hésitation, un peu embarrassé. Il n'avait franchement pas l'habitude. Salazar se tourna vers eux.

-Eden, veux-tu quelque chose en particulier ?

Eden était le faux prénom qu'ils avaient convenu d'utiliser pour Harry afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons. Il s'appelait donc désormais Eden Serpentard. C'était Alhas qui l'avait suggérer et Harry avait découvert avec émotion que c'était le nom de l'enfant que ses deux ancêtres auraient aimé avoir ensemble. Malheureusement il y a mille ans le savoir n'était pas aussi avancé et il n'y avait pas de potion pour activer une grossesse masculine, du coup ils avaient dû épouser une femme chacun pour avoir une descendance.

-Non, je te fais confiance, répondit Harry qui ne s'y connaissait pas du tout en mode sorcière.

Salazar, renommé Séraphin en public, hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et partis dans un rayon de vêtement avec la vendeuse.

-Sa...Enfin, Séraphin à l'air d'apprécier la mode.

Alhas, renommé Altaïr en public, leva les yeux au ciel et grogna :

-M'en parle pas.

Harry pouffa dans sa main. Après pratiquement deux heures où Salazar faisait leurs achats et où Alhas et Harry feuilletaient des journaux ou magazines en papotant, le premier Serpentard revint vers eux avec pleins de petits paquets réduits. Harry les mit aussitôt dans sa besace, pressé de sortir de la boutique. Il paya les 3 575 galions demandés, pensant qu'il n'avait jamais autant dépensé de sa vie et ils ressortirent finalement.

-Cette boutique était géniale et la vendeuse très agréable et professionnelle. Elle m'a trouvé tout ce que je voulais ! Eden tu vas être sublime avec tout ce que je t'ai pris ! Elle avait aussi des produits de beauté.

Harry rit, heureux que Salazar ait fait tant d'effort pour lui.

-Ils vous faut une baguette magique ? Demanda-t-il.

-Pour Poudlard oui, mais normalement nous n'en avons pas besoin.

Ils se rendirent chez Ollivander et le pauvre vieux monsieur eut du mal à leur trouver une baguette. Finalement, après que le vendeur ait testé quasiment toutes ses baguettes, Alhas repartit avec une en bois d'ébène et crinière de licorne noire, très rare et puissante avec un côté obscure qui convenait parfaitement à l'ombre. Salazar lui, eut une baguette en bois d'olivier sorcier blanc(différent de celui que les moldus connaissent) et poussière de croc de basilique, ce qui n'étonna évidemment personne à part le vendeur. Ils allèrent ensuite dans un magasin d'objets magiques où ils trouvèrent deux malles à compartiment sans fond pour Alhas et Salazar et les deux amants insistèrent pour que Harry s'en rachète une neuve et avec plus de fonctionnalités. Celle que Hagrid était allé lui chercher en première année n'était que la classe inférieure et ne possédait même pas des sorts basiques d'allègement. Harry ne savait même pas qu'il y avait autant de sorte de malle avant. Puis ils remontèrent l'allée, allant vers les endroits que Harry avait été avec les Weasley pour aller à la librairie. Après avoir acheter tout un tas de livre ils décidèrent d'aller prendre une glace et c'est là que la bonne humeur et la joie de Harry retomba d'un coup. À quelques mètres de lui se trouvait deux Weasley sortant d'une boutique de vêtement, des sacs dans les mains qu'elles avaient sûrement payé avec SON argent. L'expression du petit brun devint glacé, rivalisant presque avec Malfoy.

-Ça va Harry ? Demanda doucement Alhas en se penchant pour voir son visage.

-C'est Molly et Ginevra Weasley, grinça-t-il.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour les regarder et tentèrent de contrôler leur colère devant celles qui avaient trahis leur héritier. Elles avaient l'air heureuses de leurs achats et insouciantes, comme si elles n'avaient pas dû voler un orphelin pour aller dans cette boutique.

-Tu veux rentrer ?

Harry hocha la tête avec raideur avant qu'il ne se souvienne de quelque chose.

-Alhas, tu m'as dit que l'un des pouvoirs des ombres était de mettre une partie de son ombre dans celle d'une autre personne pour pouvoir l'espionner c'est bien ça ?

L'ombre fit un sourire carnassier et s'exécuta aussitôt. Il modela son ombre pour qu'un petit bout rejoigne les ombres d'autres personnes jusqu'à atteindre celles de Molly et Ginny. Elle s'y glissa discrètement et se fondit en elles.

-Waouh, s'extasia Harry.

Alhas lui fit un sourire malicieux, puis ils se détournèrent des deux hypocrites et sortirent du chemin de traverse pour transplaner à Privet Drive. Alhas sortit de sa robe un objet ressemblant à une clé un peu étrange et l'enfonça comme dans une serrure dans la barrière invisible qui entourait la maison. Le gobelin la leur avait donné pour que leur arrivé ne perturbe pas la barrière et qu'ainsi Dumbledore ne soit pas mis au courant que Harry était sortis.

-Ils sont vraiment ingénieux ces gobelins, commenta Alhas.

-Cette époque est plus avancée que la nôtre en même temps, renchérit Salazar.

Ils entrèrent dans la petite et superficielle maison décorée avec mauvais goût et Harry s'échoua dans le canapé alors que le premier serpentard mettait fin à l'illusion sur son apparence. Hedwige et Tsubame volèrent jusqu'à lui pour lui souhaiter un bon retour.

-Tu es fatigué ? Demanda doucement Alhas en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Oui, ces derniers jours ont été riches en informations et en émotion. Et avec aujourd'hui ça fait un peu beaucoup à digérer, surtout après avoir vu Madame Weasley.

-C'est compréhensible. On s'occupe du dîner, repose toi un peu. Dès que j'entendrais quelque chose d'intéressant via mon ombre je te le dirais.

-Merci, Al', marmonna Harry alors qu'il plongeait déjà dans les bras de Morphée.

Il se réveilla deux heures plus tard sous l'odeur du poulet rôti qui se dégageait de la cuisine. Il se redressa, les yeux encore embués de sommeil et sourit en voyant qu'une petite couverture avait été déposée sur lui. C'était aussi ce genre de petites attentions qui lui avait cruellement fait défaut pendant toute sa vie et maintenant que ses ancêtres s'occupaient de lui une douce chaleur se répandait quasiment en permanence dans son cœur. Et c'était une sensation magnifique.

-Ah Harry tu es réveillé, viens manger c'est prêt. Enfin j'espère que ce sera bon parce que Al' s'est un peu lâché avec les condiments, rit Salazar.

Harry sourit et rejoignit ceux qui étaient désormais sa véritable famille. Comme les jours précédents, la soirée se passa tranquillement et Harry riait de bon cœur aux pitreries de Salazar. Ils s'endormirent encore une fois tous les trois sur un simple matelas dans le salon. Le lendemain matin après s'être lavé Harry décida qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et que ça ne servait à rien de broyer du noir et de tourner dans sa tête les trahisons qu'il avait découvertes. Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine avec un parchemin et une plume afin d'organiser ses idées et de faire une liste de ce qu'il devait faire. Lorsqu'il eut fini ça donnait :

 _-Trouver un moyen de sortir de cet fichu maison pour une longue durée sans que Dumbledore ne s'en aperçoive._

 _-Lire les livres que Kakou Mielneau m'a donné et la liste de mes biens._

 _-Trouver un endroit pour pouvoir utiliser la magie librement._

 _-M'entraîner à contrôler ma magie._

 _-Accepter mes héritages d'ouroboros et d'ombres ?_

 _-Trouver une parade pour la potion d'asservissement._

 _-Aller voir ma marraine, la mère de Neville, à l'hôpital._

 _-Inscrire Al' et Sal' à Poudlard._

 _-Héritage Black, le donner à Tonks ? Malfoy ?_

 _-Mettre au courant Sirius et Remus ? Arthur ? Ron ? Envoyer une lettre à Neville ?_

Harry soupira lourdement. Depuis qu'il savait que Alice londubat était sa marraine il avait envie d'aller la voir, au moins pour lui rendre hommage, lui faire savoir, même si elle ne pouvait sans doute pas le comprendre dans son état, qu'il ne l'oubliait pas. Mais ça il aurait dû le faire plus tôt, se dit-il en serrant les poings de colère. Si seulement on le lui avait dit avant ! Quel filleul il faisait ! Si Neville était mis au courant il lui en voudrait sûrement.

-Harry ?

Il releva la tête pour voir Alhas et Salazar le regarder avec inquiétude. Il leur fit un sourire tremblant et tenta de se calmer.

-Désolé, c'est juste que ça m'énerve qu'on ne m'ait jamais dit que la mère de Neville était ma marraine. Si seulement quelqu'un avait pris la peine de le faire j'aurais pu aller la voir. Là c'est comme si je m'en fichais puisque je ne suis jamais allé lui rendre visite à l'hôpital.

-À l'hôpital ?

Harry les regarda avec interrogation avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne leur avait pas encore dit.

-Les parents de Neville ont été torturés jusqu'à la folie par Bellatrix Lestrange pendant la dernière guerre avec le sortilège doloris.

Les deux hommes écarquillèrent les yeux.

-Quel est ce sortilège ? Demanda Alhas avec perplexité en s'asseyant en face de Harry, suivit de son amant.

-Vous ne le connaissez pas ? Il n'était pas créé à votre époque alors...Il fait partis des trois impardonnables. L'impérium est le sort qui permet de contrôler un autre esprit pour lui faire faire ce que l'on veut. L'avada Kedavra est le sort mortel qui permet de tuer instantanément et personne n'y a jamais survécu, enfin à part moi...Expliqua Harry en grimaçant. Et le Doloris est le sort de la douleur.

Salazar soupira.

-Non, mais dans quelle époque vit-on ?

Harry le regarda curieusement et l'homme s'expliqua.

-À notre époque l'impérium et l'avada existaient déjà, tandis que le doloris était en expérimentation. D'ailleurs le doloris n'avait pas encore de nom à l'époque. Seulement ces sortilèges n'étaient pas fait pour faire le mal, ce sont des médicomages et des guérisseurs qui les ont inventé.

-Pardon ?! Demanda Harry, choqué que ces sorts utilisés par des mages noirs aient été créés pour un objectif médical.

-Oui, l'impérium servait à influencer le cerveau des patients atteints de maladies psychiatriques comme la maladie d'Alzheimer, la schizophrénie et bien d'autres. L'avada servait à l'exécution de prisonnier, de suicide assisté, pour les gens dans le coma qui n'avaient plus de fonctions cérébrales mais dont les organes fonctionnaient encore, car ce sort est rapide et sans douleur. Pour ce qui est du doloris ce n'était certainement pas pour causer de la douleur. Ce sort influe sur les nerfs et permet par exemple de retrouver l'usage d'un membre, il sert de rééducation. Comment fait-on maintenant pour tout ça ?

-Euh...Je dois dire que je n'en sait rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est que maintenant pour l'éxecution de prisonnier la sentence est le baiser du détraqueur.

-Merlin ! S'exclama Salazar alors que Alhas blêmissait.

-Cette époque est complètement tarée ! Ragea l'ombre. Est-ce qu'ils savent au moins ce que sont des détraqueurs ? Ce qui arrive à l'âme absorbée ? Le baiser du détraqueur est la plus cruelle de toutes les choses sur cette terre !

-Oui, moi aussi je trouves ça cruel, mais pourquoi une réaction si violente ? Demanda Harry avec confusion.

Les sorciers d'habitude ne faisait pas grand cas de ça.

-Les détraqueurs arrachent l'âme du corps, ce qui laisse le corps sans rien, ce n'est plus qu'une coquille vide. Cependant l'âme continue de vivre dans le détraqueur et tant qu'elle n'est pas détruite l'âme de la personne ressent tous les effets néfastes de la créature. C'est l'enfer Harry, en plus l'âme n'est plus protégé par le corps et c'est encore pire. Normalement une âme ne peut vivre sans corps, c'est la loi du contenu et du contenant. Pour faire simple, une âme réquisitionné par un détraqueur est condamné à l'enfer, c'est comme si on lui jetait doloris sur doloris et qu'on maintenait le sort pendant des années. Dans un détraqueur l'âme, qui est censé être immortelle, s'éteint au bout d'une dizaine d'année, son énergie consumée. Et lorsqu'une âme ne rejoint pas naturellement la terre pour faire sa renaissance et qu'elle est détruite, c'est comme si on effaçait complètement l'existence de la personne de la surface de la terre. Plus personne ne peut vraiment se souvenir d'elle. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment bien le décrire, mais une âme détruite perturbe l'équilibre des âmes, le cycle de la vie.

Un long silence suivit son explication pendant lequel Harry gobait des mouches.

-Mince alors...Je...Je ne savais rien de tout ça. Lorsqu'on a étudié le sujet en défense contre les forces du mal le professeur ne nous en a jamais parlé et il n'y avait rien là-dessus dans les livres non plus...

-L'information a dû se perdre avec le temps, supposa Salazar. Mais qu'un gouvernement donne volontairement l'âme de quelqu'un à un détraqueur c'est affreux. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ce système est en place, mais sur le long terme ça peut être catastrophique.

-Catastrophique comment ? S'inquiéta Harry.

-Comme la naissance de bébé sans âme. La renaissance est un procédé très important, s'il n'y a plus assez d'âme à faire renaître alors le cycle de la vie est rompu et les naissances ne pourront pas suivre le rythme.

-Merlin, souffla Harry, totalement perturbé.

-Il faut vraiment faire quelque chose, murmura Alhas, la main sur le menton et les sourcils froncés tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

-Et...Est-ce que moi je pourrais pas faire quelque chose ? Je veux dire, je vais faire partis des réunions du magenmagot, alors si je trouve des preuves de ça je pourrais peut-être faire enlever les détraqueurs d'Azkaban.

Alhas le regarda avec surprise, puis lui sourit.

-C'est une très bonne idée Harry. Le tout est de trouver des preuves. Nous avons 1 mois et deux semaines avant la rentrée à Poudlard.

-Ce sera un été très chargé, commenta Salazar. Surtout pour toi Harry.

Il y eut un petit silence avant que le fondateur de Poudlard n'ajoute avec hésitation :

-Harry, nous en avons un peu parlé avec Al', mais nous avons peu de temps devant nous pour t'aider à contrôler ta magie. Je suis désolé de devoir te presser, mais le mieux serait que tu te décides avant la fin de semaine prochaine ce que tu voudras faire avec ton héritage de créature magique. Si tu veux l'activer il faudra que tu contrôles un minimum tes nouveaux pouvoirs et que tu t'acclimates à ta nouvelle nature avant d'entrer à Poudlard.

-Oui...Je comprends. Mais je ne sais pas si je veux l'activer. D'un côté j'aimerais parce que je suis fier de cette héritage, ça me plairait d'être encore plus proche de vous, de vous ressemblez davantage. Et je pense que ce serait amusant et grisant de pouvoir faire des choses que personne d'autre dans mon entourage ne peut faire. Ça m'aiderait aussi sûrement dans la guerre contre Voldemort, ma guerre personnelle contre Dumbledore et ceux qui m'ont trahis, et aussi si je veux m'investir dans le gouvernement pour changer ce monde qui m'a l'air très corrompu et sur le point d'imploser. Mais en même temps je me dis que c'est encore plus de responsabilité, que ça me rendra encore plus différent des autres, que ça créerait un plus grand gouffre entre mes amis, les autres et moi. Et ça me fait peur. J'ai peur du regard des autres. Et s'ils me traitent de monstre ?

-Harry, plus de pouvoir signifie avoir de plus grandes responsabilités c'est vrai. C'est vrai aussi que les autres pourront te juger, mais il faut que tu le fasses avant tout pour toi. Ne t'occupes pas du regard des autres. La seule question que tu dois te poser c'est si tu as envie de cet héritage ou non ? Tu n'es pas non plus obliger de le dire à quiconque, tu peux très bien le cacher. Ce n'est pas comme si ton héritage allait t'obliger à te transformer les nuits de pleine lune, te donner une queue de poisson ou t'obliger à boire du sang pour vivre. Être une ombre et un ouroboros n'a pas ce genre de restriction. Tu ne changeras pas tant que ça, tu resteras toujours toi, mais avec plus de pouvoirs et d'opportunités qu'un sorcier.

Harry regarda Alhas fixement, rassuré par ses paroles qu'il savait véridiques. Il sourit.

-Oui tu as raison. C'est vrai que ça me fait un peu peur, mais j'ai envie de le faire. Je suis fier de ma lignée et en tant qu'héritier c'est aussi mon devoir de faire honneur à mes gênes, dit-il fermement.

Les grands sourires lumineux qui lui répondirent ne le fit pas regretter un instant sa décision. Il se dit vaguement qu'il était en train de se transformer en vrai sang pur et en serpentard et il pensa avec amusement que Malfoy l'aurait peut-être félicité. Mais après tout, n'était-il pas un véritable sang pur ? N'était-il pas Lord Serpentard ? Après le déjeuner l'ambiance se fit studieuse et pendant que Alhas et Salazar s'instruisaient sur l'époque et les nouveautés qui avaient été créées depuis 1000 ans avec les livres qu'ils avaient achetés la veille, Harry lui lisait les dossiers que le gobelin lui avaient donné sur ses biens. Et il en avait...beaucoup. Tout d'abord du côté des Potter, il possédait le terrain de Godric Hollow, le cimetière, puis un manoir en Australie, un yacht amarré au port de St Tropez en France, une villa à Miami, même une plage entière au Mexique et d'autres propriétés plus petites un peu partout. Il vit avec une très grande surprise que le terrain des Weasley était à lui et que leur loyer arrivait directement dans le coffre des Potter, même si apparemment depuis la mort de son père ils ne payaient plus. Cet état de fait était assez...insultant. Décidant de ne pas s'énerver sur ceux qui avaient profité de la mort de son père pour arrêter de le payer, il passa aux actions que les Potter détenaient. Il possédait donc 35 pour cent de la gazette, 65 pour cent de la boutique de baguette d'Ollivander, 75 pour cent de la librairie la plus connue du chemin de traverse dans laquelle tous les étudiants de Poudlard faisaient leurs achats, 15 pour cent chez Madame Guipure. Apparemment les Potter avaient aidé à faire débuter ces magasins. Ensuite il avait plusieurs autres actions dans diverses entreprises moldues. Les Potter avait également un orphelinat à Londres laissé à l'abandon, ce qui intéressa beaucoup Harry. Les Potter avait 25 elfes de maisons à leur service. Sur un autre parchemin il y avait la liste de ces elfes, leur nom, leur âge et la fonction qu'ils avaient. Les elfes dont le nom était rouge étaient les elfes morts, donc il n'en restait que 10. Ça faisait 15 ans qu'ils étaient laissé seuls après tout, pensa Harry avec tristesse. Il passa à la liste des biens des Gaunt. Cet héritage lui donnait : un manoir à little Angleton, une bibliothèque ancestrale dans sa voûte, un autre manoir au japon, des actions dans divers entreprise là-bas, un grand terrain vierge en campagne, une forêt en Albanie, 35 pour cent d'action dans la gazette, 80 pour cent dans l'allée des embrumes et d'autres choses qui ne marqua pas vraiment l'intérêt d'Harry pour l'instant. Les elfes des Gaunt étaient tous morts. Et bien, pensa Harry, par quoi vais-je commencer ?

To be continued...

 **ça vous plaît toujours ? Pas trop lent et ennuyeux ? REVIEWS s'il vous plaît ?!**


	4. Chapter 4 elfes

_**MON INSPIRATION EST ENFIN REVENU ! Désolé pour cette longue attente, mais voilà le chapitre 4. Vos reviews m'ont beaucoup motivés comme toujours et je suis heureuse que mon histoire vous plaises toujours, en espérant que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas. J'ai mis du temps à savoir ce que j'allais faire de cette histoire, j'ai même songé à la supprimer, mais c'est à ce moment là que les idées ont affluées, donc voilà, BONNE LECTURE !**_

 **Héritages chapitre 4**

Harry soupira, puis regarda ses ancêtres blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé en face de lui. Ils étaient vraiment mignons ensemble et avaient l'air très amoureux. Harry était content qu'ils puissent avoir une seconde chance pour être ensemble et qui sait ? Peut-être pourraient-ils faire l'enfant qu'ils avaient rêvé d'avoir ?

-Al', Sal', appela Harry pour les faire relever la tête de leur livre.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui Harry ?

-Je viens de voir qu'il y avait une bibliothèque ancestrale dans la voûte des Gaunt. Peut-être qu'il pourrait y avoir des livres ou quelques chose sur les détraqueurs ?

Leurs yeux s'illuminèrent.

-Ça ne coûte rien de vérifier oui. Il faut absolument stopper cette tragédie, dit Alhas, déterminé.

Harry hocha la tête.

-J'ai aussi pensé que l'on pourrait prendre un des biens de la liste qui n'a pas trop souffert du temps pour y vivre pendant l'été une fois qu'on aura trouvé un moyen de partir d'ici. Il nous faut un endroit où on peut utiliser la magie librement.

-Bien sur, tu as pensé à un en particulier ?

-Oui, un manoir en Australie ou alors celui au japon.

-D'accord, tu as la liste de tes elfes ?

Harry hocha la tête avec hésitation, pas très sur du pourquoi de cette question.

-Alors appelles en un, la magie des elfes n'est pas compris dans cette barrière, nous l'avons étudié de plus près.

Harry acquiesça et regarda la liste. Il choisis le plus jeune, 35 ans, ce qui était plutôt jeune pour un elfe, et claqua des doigts en l'appelant.

-Ticky.

Aussitôt un crac résonna dans le salon et un elfe habillé dans un costume miteux apparut. Harry fut stupéfié par son allure. Il ne ressemblait pas aux elfes de Poudlard, celui-ci était albinos, la peau très blanche, presque lumineuse et les yeux rouges. Il était aussi un peu plus grand qu'un elfe normal et ses oreilles étaient bien droites sur sa tête, de plus sa peau n'était pas ridée, mais lisse. Il était plutôt...mignon, comme un lapin sans pelage.

-Maître Serpentard, c'est un honneur de voir les illustres maisons Potter et Serpentard renaître. Je vous servirais de toute mon âme et mon énergie, déclara l'elfe en s'inclinant bas.

-Merci Ticky. Je tenais à m'excuser d'avoir laissé les elfes au service de la maison Potter livrés à eux-mêmes. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu m'occuper de vous plus tôt.

-Mon maître est trop bon, tous les elfes savent que ce n'était pas de votre faute.

-Vraiment ? Enfin bon, peux-tu me dire dans quel état est le manoir en Australie s'il te plaît ?

-Les elfes ont gardé toutes vos demeures intactes maître. Nous ne sommes plus que 10 et c'était difficile après la mort de notre chef, mais nous avons bien travaillé en attendant votre retour.

-Je vois, dit Harry avec surprise devant l'éloquence de l'elfe albinos. Alors c'est parfait. As-tu des demandes à faire ? Dois-je commander de nouveaux costumes pour les elfes par exemple ?

Ticky le regarda étrangement.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé maître, mais les anciens maîtres nous faisaient commander nos costumes nous mêmes, car lorsqu'un maître donne un vêtement à un elfe il le libère.

-Ah oui, je suis bête j'avais oublié.

L'elfe claqua des doigts et un magazine apparut dans sa main. Il le tendit à Harry.

-Maître c'est un catalogue d'habits d'elfes, vous pouvez demander à mettre l'écusson de la famille sur l'habit. Ensuite, nous sommes trop peu nombreux pour entretenir toutes vos possessions maintenant que la maison serpentard s'est rajoutée à celle des Potter et il nous faudrait un chef pour relier vos ordres, ainsi vous n'aurez qu'à l'appeler lui au lieu de chaque elfe à qui vous voudriez donner une tâche maître.

-Oui en effet ce serait judicieux. De plus j'ai quelques projets à vous confier. Mais d'après ma liste les autres elfes sont déjà très vieux, ils ont besoin de plus de repos. Que dis-tu d'être le chef ? Tu m'as l'air très responsable.

Ticky écarquilla ses grands yeux rouges brillants.

-Ce...Ce serait un honneur maître, bégaya-t-il en s'inclinant, sa peau rougissant.

-Alors on va faire ainsi. À ton avis combien faudrait-il d'elfes en plus ?

Ticky réfléchit une seconde.

-Hum...Un elfe entretient le cimetière de Godric Hollow et il s'en sort bien tout seul. Le manoir à côté est en ruine. Le manoir en Australie est nettoyé par deux elfes, mais un troisième plus jeune serait bien. Le yacht a vraiment besoin de 5 elfes de plus, le vieux Todu est dépassé. À la villa de Miami il n'y a qu'un elfe et la villa se fait vieille ainsi que les barrières qui l'entourent, deux autres elfes seraient bien. Un elfe s'occupe de la plage au Mexique et s'en sort bien puisque c'est une plage privée et qu'il n'y a que les animaux qui y vont. Il y a ensuite 6 autres elfes dans des maisons louées, dont moi. Elles sont petites, à part une, donc un seul elfe est suffisant. Pour le manoir en écosse il y a les elfes des habitants. L'orphelinat de Londres est en ruine aussi et il n'y a plus d'elfe. Pour le terrain de la famille Weasley il n'y a pas d'elfe. Pour les Gaunt ils n'ont plus d'elfe. Donc au minimum je dirais : 25. 2 pour le manoir à little Angleton, 3 pour le manoir au japon, 4 pour la forêt et les terrains en Albanie et 8 pour les maisons à louer, sauf si celles qui sont habités en ont déjà ou n'en veulent pas.

-Je vois...Très bien...Hum...C'est bizarre je n'ai aucun document ici pour les maisons louées...

Ticky claqua des doigts et il tendit plusieurs dossiers à un Harry surpris et un peu dépassé.

-Ce sont les elfes ou les maîtres qui détiennent ces documents et non Gringotts maître.

-Ah, merci Ticky.

Il ouvrit le premier dossier et fut un peu surpris devant la tonne de détails. Il y avait plusieurs photos montrant un manoir assez luxueux avec un grand jardin et lorsqu'il lu le nom des locataires il fut d'abord choqué avant d'éclater d'un rire clair. Sur le parchemin était marqué le nom des Parkinson dont la dernière héritière était dans sa promotion à Serpentard et qui lui vouait une haine farouche ainsi qu'aux nés de moldu. Alhas et Salazar le regardèrent étrangement, mais ne firent aucun commentaire, sachant que toutes ces choses administratives étaient des choses que Harry devait faire de lui-même. Harry lut les parchemins et découvrit que ça faisait déjà plusieurs générations que les Parkinson louaient aux Potter, car ils avaient des soucis d'argent, mais ne voulaient pas entacher leur réputation en achetant une demeure plus petite et moins luxueuse. Il se demanda si Pansy était au courant. Bien sur que non, pensa-t-il, elle ne le ferait pas autant chier sinon sachant qu'il pouvait les expulser quand il le voulait. Il fut satisfait en voyant qu'à contrario des Weasley ils n'avaient pas cessés le paiement depuis la mort de son père. Eux au moins n'était pas stupides au point de croire qu'il n'y aurait pas de représailles de la part du prochain héritier et ils avaient un honneur. Franchement, Harry comprenait de plus en plus pourquoi les Weasley étaient appelés des traîtres à leur sang. Il se savait un peu dur de le penser, surtout tant qu'il ne savait pas ce que Arthur et les autres savaient de tout ça, si c'était pas Molly qui gérait les paiements, mais il se sentait trahis et la mémoire de ses parents était souillé par cette action.

-Je vais regarder ça de plus près. En attendant peux-tu aller dans toutes les maisons louées et demander s'ils ont besoin d'un elfe s'il te plaît ?

Ticky acquiesça et disparut.

-Tu fais du bon travail, lui dit doucement Salazar.

Harry soupira.

-Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais autant de chose à faire.

-C'est juste le début, après que tu auras réglé tout ça ça ira mieux.

-Et tu as encore un peu de temps avant qu'on trouve une solution pour la barrière. Concentres toi là-dessus pour l'instant, ajouta Alhas.

-Oui, merci. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous, confia le plus jeune.

Les deux autres lui sourirent tendrement, puis Harry se concentra sur ses papiers. Ils étaient tellement détaillés qu'il y avait même le statut de sang. Il reconnut également avec surprise quelques noms d'élèves de Poudlard. Dans les maisons il y avait des nés de moldu, des sang mêlé, des sang pur ou même des cracmols et un loup garou et il félicita les autres Potter pour cette diversité. Il vérifia que tout était en règle, puis les mit de côté.

-Au fait Harry, quel était ce projet dont tu as parlé à l'elfe ? Demanda Salazar avec curiosité.

-Eh bien, je ne dis pas pour tout de suite, mais je possède un orphelinat délabré et quasiment en ruine à Londres et j'aimerais le restaurer.

-C'est une magnifique idée !

Harry rougit.

-Oui et...Hum...J'ai aussi un grand terrain vierge en campagne et je me suis dit que ce serait bien d'en profiter pour...eh bien...Construire un genre de refuge pour les créatures magiques ? Beaucoup sont persécutées, ne peuvent même pas avoir un travail décent ni un toit au-dessus de la tête, le gouvernement les renie complètement.

Harry releva les yeux qu'il avait baissé avec gêne et rougit encore devant leur regard plein de fierté. Les deux hommes se levèrent et vinrent étreindre le petit brun embarrassé, mais heureux.

-Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Harry. Nous t'aiderons autant que l'on peut.

Harry ne dit rien et se contenta de savourer le câlin. Durant les heures qui suivirent ils ne firent pas grand chose d'autre que lire ou étudier encore les barrières, ils étaient tous les trois pressés de sortir de cette prison rose. Soudain, alors qu'ils étaient serrés les uns contre les autres sur le canapé, Alhas releva brusquement la tête de son livre, les sourcils froncés.

-Des membres de l'ordre du phénix vont venir surveiller la maison dès demain d'après ce que je viens d'entendre via mon ombre, dit-il.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Dumbledore se doute de quelque chose ? Paniqua Harry.

-Non je ne pense pas, il a juste dit que c'était pour plus de sécurité et il n'avait pas l'air de mentir. Apparemment les mangemorts te recherchent activement un peu partout dans le pays.

-Super.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Dans quelques jours nous serons dans un autre continent, Voldemort et ses sbires ne viendront jamais t'y trouver.

-C'est vrai, mais comment on va faire alors si on vient me surveiller ? On ne peut pas partir dans ces conditions...S'inquiéta Harry.

-Eh bien...J'ai bien une idée...Commença Salazar en réfléchissant.

-Houla, se moqua Alhas.

Sal' lui jeta un regard noir, mais continua :

-On peut demander à un elfe de maison de prendre ta place et je pourrais lui mettre une illusion pour qu'il ait ton apparence Harry.

-Tu peux la faire tenir autant de temps ?

-Bien sur !

-Génial, ça règle la question ! Mais n'empêche j'ai l'impression que les obstacles s'enchaînent les uns après les autres...

-Bah c'est vrai, mais ce n'est que le début, il va falloir te préparer Harry.

Le petit brun acquiesça, puis un « pop » résonna à côté de lui.

-Maître, j'ai été voir dans chaque maison et les habitants m'ont dit qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elfes.

-Très bien, merci Ticky. Tiens, que dis-tu de ce costume pour vous ?

L'elfe se pencha vers le magazine que lui montrait Harry et acquiesça. Le costume comprenait un pantalon en toile noir, une chemise verte émeraude et une veste de la même couleur que le pantalon, tout ça accompagné de mocassins en cuir noirs. Il était très chic et d'après les prix plutôt luxueux.

-Vous avez bon goût maître.

-Je prends ça pour un oui, rit Harry. Dans un premier temps demande à ne mettre que l'écusson de la famille serpentard. Je te laisse te charger de ça. Je suis désolé, mais j'ai d'autres tâches à te faire faire. Peux-tu aller, ou demander à un autre elfe, de faire un rapport sur l'état du manoir en Australie et aussi celui au Japon ? Et également me dire comment je dois m'y prendre pour embaucher d'autres elfes ?

-Ce sera fait maître, répondit Ticky en s'inclinant respectueusement, la main sur sa poitrine. Pour prendre d'autres elfes il vous faut vous rendre à la maison des elfes.

-La maison des elfes ?

-Oui maître. Elle se trouve au pays de Galle, je peux vous y conduire facilement si vous le voulez.

-Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler...

Ticky prit un air triste.

-Malheureusement, elle n'a plus sa grandeur d'antan. Il y a de moins en moins de sorciers qui prennent des elfes à leur service, seules les plus grandes familles suivent encore cette coutume. Les sorciers ou les créatures magiques achètent les elfes à la maison des elfes, ce qui la fait prospérer. Cette maison est l'endroit où les elfes naissent et sont éduqués pour devenir servants. C'est un lieu très important pour notre espèce. Cependant, comme il y a de moins en moins de personnes qui prennent des elfes nous avons dû arrêter les naissances et la maison tombe en ruine. Il n'y a presque plus d'argent pour la reconstruire, nourrir, loger et éduquer les elfes sans maître. À cette allure notre espèce pourrait s'éteindre, puisque nous sommes une espèce servante. Notre unique raison de vivre est de servir un maître, notre magie est liée à nos maîtres et à leurs maisons. Sans ça, nous ne pouvons survivre très longtemps. Les elfes sans maître ne vivent que le tiers d'une vie d'un elfe avec un maître.

Harry était on ne peut plus choqué.

-Je-Je n'en savais rien, il n'y a rien de tout ça dans les livres de cours à Poudlard...

-Décidément cette époque est bien étrange, dit Salazar. Les elfes de maison ont toujours été très importants pour les sorciers et les créatures magiques sorcières il y a mille ans.

-En effet maître Salazar, désormais, beaucoup de sorcier nous traitent comme des esclaves.

-Des esclaves ?! Alors que vous êtes les meilleurs majordomes que l'ont puisse trouver ?!

Ticky acquiesça.

-Nous, les elfes de la maison Potter, avons eu beaucoup de chance d'être pris par cette famille, c'était l'une des rares à nous considérer pour ce que nous sommes vraiment.

Harry posa son index sur son menton, réfléchissant.

-Est-ce l'une des causes de la mentalité moldue ?

-Oui maître. Beaucoup de nés de moldu se sont insurgés que nous soyons si soumis et loyaux à nos maîtres. Ils ne comprenaient pas et au fil du temps leur mépris, mais aussi leur sens de la justice qui leur faisaient désapprouver l'esclavage, à gagner les autres sorciers. Évidemment nous ne sommes pas que de simples esclaves. Bien sur, il a toujours existé des sang-purs qui maltraitaient les elfes, mais auparavant le gouvernement punissait ce genre d'actions.

-Et maintenant ce n'est plus le cas, hein ?

Harry soupira.

-Je prends de plus en plus conscience que ce monde tombe en ruine et qu'il y a énormément de choses que je ne sais pas. C'est assez pathétique.

Puis une grande détermination gonfla son cœur.

-Je n'ai jamais su ce que je ferais de ma vie, mais maintenant je sais. Je vais tout faire pour que le monde magique devienne ou redevienne un monde féerique où chacun sera heureux de vivre !

Il serra le poing sous les regards surpris des trois autres.

-Eh bien, dit Alhas, que d'ambition. Mais je sais que tu pourras y arriver Harry, toi, notre descendant légitime.

L'adolescent rougit et sourit d'un air gêné, embarrassé de s'être laissé emporter.

-De plus, tu en as les moyens désormais. Tu es riche, à la tête de deux des plus puissantes familles sorcières, intelligent, magnifique, déterminé, tu as également les gênes de deux puissantes créatures magiques et en plus de tout ça tu nous as nous à tes côtés, renchérit Salazar avec un grand sourire.

Harry acquiesça. Il venait juste de décider de son avenir, rien était encore fait et pourtant c'était comme si un poids s'était envolé de ses épaules.

-Bon, première étape, aller à la maison des elfes. Si nous utilisons la clé sur la barrière comme hier, Dumbledore ne s'apercevra pas que je suis partis, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, tant que tu ne pars pas plusieurs jours avant qu'on ait trouvé une solution pour faire en sorte que cette maudite barrière continue de pomper un peu de ta magie à distance, c'est bon.

-Attends une seconde, intervint Sal'. Tu ne comptes tout de même pas aller te présenter devant tes futurs elfes dans cet accoutrement ?

Harry jeta un coup œil à son vieux jogging et à son tee-shirt troué.

-Hum...Non peut-être pas.

-Je vais te préparer une tenue ! S'exclama le fondateur de Serpentard en sautant sur ses pieds avec excitation.

Sous le rire de Alhas, il se précipita à l'étage.

-Je crois qu'il va te choisir chaque vêtement tous les jours à partir de maintenant.

Harry gloussa.

-Sal' aime vraiment ce genre de choses hein ? Je ne suis pas très doué pour ça alors je le laisse s'en charger.

-Savoir déléguer est une qualité que tout grand chef se doit d'avoir, se moqua l'ombre.

Harry lui tira la langue, ce qui fit juste redoubler l'hilarité de l'adulte. Un moment plus tard, maintenant habillé d'une robe bleutée avec un petit col, aux coutures blanches avec des arabesques sur sa cuisse droite et fendue sur les côtés, ainsi qu'un pantalon en cuir noir et de petites bottines à talon en cuir noir avec des anneaux de fermeture en argent, Harry se tourna vers Ticky.

-Je crois qu'on peut y aller maint...

-Attends ! Je n'ai pas fini.

Salazar plaça ses doigts sur le front du plus jeune et remis en place son illusion.

-C'est au cas où on croiserait d'autres sorciers. Et puis je veux te coiffer.

Alors pendant les minutes suivantes Salazar entrepris de lui faire une queue de cheval haute avec ses cheveux désormais longs. Il laissa sa frange cacher sa cicatrice, puis lui mis une broche d'argent en forme de rose avec des grelots à la base de sa queue de cheval.

-Voilà, ainsi tu es parfait ! S'exclama-t-il avec satisfaction.

-Tu es magnifique Harry, on dirait un prince sortit tout droit des milles et unes nuit, commenta Alhas.

-Vous êtes très beau maître, renchérit l'elfe.

Rougissant un peu, Harry tendit sa main à Ticky.

-B-Bon maintenant on y va !

Ticky les fit transplaner juste devant un grand bâtiment en haut d'une colline perdue dans la campagne galloise. La demeure était grande, mais délabrée. On pouvait deviner qu'elle avait autrefois été jolie et agréable à vivre, cependant désormais elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Il y avait des fissures un peu partout sur la façade, certaines fenêtres étaient brisées et une partie semblait sur le point de s'écrouler.

-Les elfes d'ici ne peuvent pas utiliser la magie pour la réparer ? Demanda Harry.

-Non maître, les elfes de maison ne peuvent pas beaucoup utilisés la magie sans maître.

-Je vois...

Ticky mena la marche et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. L'intérieur n'était pas mieux que l'extérieur. Le parquet était à moitié pourri, casser à divers endroits et les murs auparavant blanc étaient maintenant jaunâtre. Harry frissonna, il faisait encore plus froid que dehors. Un vieil elfe à la peau grisâtre et ridées, tout le contraire de Ticky qui semblait rayonner à côté de lui même vêtu d'un vieux costume, se présenta à eux.

-Bonjour, je suis le directeur de la maison des elfes, que puis-je pour vous messieurs ?

-Hum...J'aimerais embaucher des elfes à mon service.

Aussitôt sa phrase finie le regard du vieil elfe s'illumina d'espoir et de joie.

-Bien sur, puis-je vous demander à quelle famille vous appartenez ?

-À la famille Potter et Serpentard.

Les oreilles du directeur frétillèrent.

-Quelle joie de voir que ces deux illustres familles reprennent vie ! Par contre, je suis navré, mais nos plus jeunes elfes ont entre 30 et 40 ans. Combien vous en faudrait-il ?

-Environ 25.

-Est-ce pour un service temporaire ou définitif ?

-Définitif.

-Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

Il entrèrent dans une grande pièce aussi délabrée que l'entrée où une quarantaine d'elfes étaient regroupés, grelottant de froid autour d'un feu, vêtu de chiffons sales et amaigris. La différence entre Ticky ou même les elfes de Poudlard et ceux-là était flagrante. Les regards de ces elfes étaient comme éteints et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer de tristesse.

-Je suis désolé de vous montrer un tel spectacle monsieur, dit le directeur, mais nous avons que très rarement des demandes puisque les seuls sorciers portant un intérêt aux elfes de maison en ont déjà et un elfe servant un maître vis longtemps. Nous avons essayé de restreindre nos naissances aux maximum, mais nous somme tout de même 42. La magie de la maison offert par les sorciers il y a des décennies a déjà disparu, de ce fait elle ne se régénère plus toute seule et nous ne pouvons plus nous nourrir d'elle. Nous survivons comme nous pouvons mais la semaine dernière encore nous avons perdu une elfe à cause de la faim et du froid. S'il vous plaît faites votre choix et offrez une chance à ces elfes perdus de pouvoir enfin vivre en tant que vrais elfes de maison.

Harry hocha la tête, regardant avec peine ces petites créatures pourtant si serviables, fiables et loyales n'être réduites qu'à la pauvreté et la souffrance.

-Mes amis ! S'exclama le directeur. Un maître est venu chercher environ 25 d'entre vous, venez vous présenter !

Aussitôt, les regards s'illuminèrent, des sourires remplit d'espoir apparurent sur leurs visages et ils se précipitèrent avec leurs maigres forces vers Harry, Al et Sal. Ils se placèrent en ligne devant eux, essayant de se tenir bien droit, la tête haute.

-C'est dur de les départager, ils ont l'air si plein d'espoir que je les prenne, murmura Harry.

-Mais tu dois le faire, tu ne peux pas tous les prendre. Et puis, si leur situation te peine vraiment tu peux toujours leur faire un don, lui dit Alhas.

-Un don ?

-Oui, déjà tu vas leur donner de l'argent pour les acheter et si tu veux nous pouvons restaurer la magie de la maison.

Harry hocha la tête, retrouvant son sourire, puis déclara d'une vois clair :

-Déjà, j'aimerais que les elfes entre 30 et 40 ans s'avancent d'un pas.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait et 11 elfes s'avancèrent. Les plus vieux baissèrent les oreilles de déception.

-Je suis désolé, mais j'ai de vieux elfes à mon service qui ont besoin de repos. Ensuite, ceux avec une santé plus fragile, avancez de deux pas.

6 elfes bougèrent.

-Bien, ensuite ceux avec le plus d'énergie et de force reculez d'un pas.

Sur la ligne de départ, il ne resta plus que les plus vieux elfes, soit 4.

-Parfait, donc si vous le voulez bien je vais donc prendre les 11 elfes plus jeune, les 6 avec une santé fragile et les 4 plus vieux. J'ai encore besoin de 4 ou 5 d'entre vous. Monsieur, le directeur, pouvez-vous les départager ?

Surpris, le vieil elfe acquiesça.

-Tommy, Aiza, Rin, Loly et Uli.

-Voilà qui est fait, dit Harry avec un sourire satisfait.

-Excusez moi, commença le directeur, je comprends pour les plus jeunes, mais pourquoi avoir choisi les plus fragiles et les plus vieux également ?

-Parce que j'ai pensé que je pourrais m'occuper d'eux. Leur santé s'améliorera sûrement en se liant à ma magie et à celles de mes demeures, n'est-ce pas ?

-Certes...C'est très généreux de votre part.

-Mais non, mais non, j'ai les moyens après tout. Et ? Je dois vous payer combien ?

-Pour les elfes entre 30 et 40 ans c'est 65 galions chacun. Pour les plus vieux c'est 35 galions et ceux avec une santé fragile vous ne pouvez décemment pas les payer à leur prix initial alors...

-Non, non, interrompit Harry. Faites moi le prix normal. De toute façon ils vont vite récupérer leurs forces en se liant à moi.

-Euh...Très bien, alors en tout cela vous fera 1180 galions.

-C'est moins cher que ce que je pensais...

-Nos prix ont considérablement diminués depuis que le gouvernement ne s'intéresse plus à nous et que moins en moins de sorciers prennent d'elfes.

-Je vois...Juste par curiosité, un jeune elfe en bonne santé coûtait combien avant?

-Les mâles 250 galions et les femelles 300.

-Ah oui quand même. Je vais rajouter 1000 galions, prenez ça comme une excuse de ma part pour ce que les miens vous ont fait subir. De plus, je vais restaurer la magie de la maison.

-Pardon ?! J-Je ne peux pas accepter, c'est trop monsieur. Nous sommes plus que satisfait que vous donniez une chance aux elfes que vous avez choisis, c'est suffisant.

-Peut-être, mais pour ceux qui restent ? Vous ne pouvez décemment plus vivre dans un tel endroit. Des sorciers vous avaient offert la magie de la demeure, n'est-ce pas ? Alors laissez-moi faire de même.

Le directeur le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, semblant ahuri, puis des larmes les embuèrent.

-Je-Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Merci. Merci infiniment !

Harry lui sourit avec bienveillance, puis se tourna vers ses ancêtres qui le regardaient avec fierté.

-Comment s'y prend-on ?

-Les maisons magiques ont un noyau au centre d'elles, en générale dans un sous-sol.

-Je vous y conduis immédiatement, dit le vieil elfe, ému.

Ils descendirent dans un sous-sol sentant l'humidité et la moisissure, puis arrivèrent devant un piédestal où une gemme transparente reposait.

-Voilà, maintenant on doit juste transférer notre magie à l'intérieur.

-Combien ?

-Fais-le jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes fatigué.

-D'accord.

Harry posa la main sur la gemme et ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour laisser sa magie sortir de sa main. Cela lui prit quelques minutes avant que la gemme ne commence à scintiller. Ce n'était pas si difficile, mais un tel procédé demandait une intense concentration et était épuisant. Haletant, Harry rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit son bras s'engourdir et retira sa main. Il se retourna et fut surpris par les regards fiers de ses ancêtres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ta magie est si puissante que tu as déjà rempli la gemme, si nous en rajoutons elle explosera. Et puis, on est vraiment fier de toi pour ce que tu fais pour ces elfes et la manière avec laquelle tu as commandé les choses.

-Ah-Ah bon ? Répondit Harry, gêné.

Alhas hocha la tête. Faisant sursauter le plus jeune, une vague de magie sortit soudainement de la gemme et inonda la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-La maison est en train de recevoir votre magie, monsieur. Elle se restaure ! S'exclama l'elfe, les larmes roulant sur ses joues creuses et ridées.

-Allons voir en haut.

Ils remontèrent l'escalier réparé par la magie et virent que la maison s'était tout à fait transformée.

-Waouh, laissa échapper Harry.

Devant ses yeux émerveillés, la magie réparait le sol pourri pour le remplacer par un parquet neuf et lisse, les fissures aux murs disparurent, la peinture retrouva sa couleur originelle, les objets également redevinrent neufs et propres. Une brise tiède vint réchauffer toute la demeure et les fenêtres se réparèrent. Même les fleurs fanées dans les vases reprirent vie. En quelques minutes à peine la maison des elfes était à nouveau sur pied et prête à être habité. Les autres elfes accoururent vers eux, tous les larmes aux yeux, ils s'inclinèrent bien bas devant Harry.

-Merci ! Merci ! S'exclamèrent-ils tout en même temps.

-Euh...De rien. C'était avec plaisir, dit Harry avec un sourire gêné, mais content.

-Que peut-on faire pour vous remercier ? Demanda le directeur avec émotion.

-Euh...Eh bien...Vous n'avez qu'à continuer de prendre soin de vos congénères et à élever de bons elfes qui feront la fierté de la famille qui les prendra. Je vais faire ce que je peux de mon côté pour que les sorciers et les créatures magique prennent des elfes à leur service. Je voudrais vraiment que vous fassiez à nouveau partis intégrante de la communauté sorcière, comme dans le temps.

-Vous êtes vraiment trop généreux monsieur. Vous avez notre profonde et éternelle reconnaissance. Pourquoi ne pas rester encore un peu ? Nous vous préparerons un bon dîner. Laissez nous au moins vous remercier de cette façon.

Harry sourit avec joie.

-Dans ce cas j'accepte avec plaisir.

C'est ainsi que Harry, Salazar et Alhas partagèrent un dîner avec les elfes dans la salle à manger fraîchement rénovée. Harry en profita pour apprendre les noms de ses nouveaux elfes et leurs âges. Il apprit également qu'il y avait un couple d'amoureux parmi ceux qu'il avait choisi et s'en réjouis. Il se demanda si Dobby et Kreatur avaient été élevé ici avant d'être pris par leurs familles respectives. Alors qu'il pensait à eux il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être contacter Kreatur, mais s'il le faisait ça ne ferait pas qu'attirer l'attention sur lui ? Après tout, Kreatur était au QG de l'ordre du phénix. Peut-être que l'elfe pourrait espionner pour lui ? Secouant la tête, il arrêta de penser et profita du moment, posant des yeux bienveillants sur les visages joyeux des elfes et écoutant leurs exclamations pleines de bonheur.

To be continued...

 **Reviews please !**


	5. Chapter 5 manoir

**Et voilà le chapitre 5 ! Encore une fois, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Je suis très contente de toutes vos reviews que je lis avec grand attention et que mon histoire vous plaises toujours. C'est vrai qu'on pourrait dire que ma fic est lente et qu'il y a beaucoup d'infos, mais j'adore décrire des épisodes de la vie plus quotidienne ou bien rentrer dans les détails pour décrire la magie, la société, le fonctionnement des sorts et** ** **faire évoluer les relations entre persos**. Je trouve que c'est mieux que de l'abstrait. De plus, je n'aime pas beaucoup lorsque les actions arrivent toutes à la suite sans préparation. Pour moi, avec le thème de cette fic, il faut quand même écrire pas mal de choses avant de passer direct à Dumbledore, Poudlard et Voldemort. Harry doit se construire une nouvelle vie d'abord. J'espère que vous êtes du même avis et que ça ne vous lassera pas.  
**

 **Harry accepte ses héritages de créatures dans le chapitre 7 et pas longtemps après Draco entre en action ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Héritages chapitre 5 : Manoir**

De retour à Privet Drive, Harry se laissa tomber sur le matelas qui avait pris place dans le salon depuis l'arrivée de ses ancêtres et souffla bruyamment.

-Pfouah, je suis remplis ! Les elfes cuisinent vraiment trop bien !

-Ah ah, en effet c'est l'une de leurs nombreuses qualités, rit Alhas en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

-N'empêche Harry, pour un début tu gères bien les choses. Je suis sûr que Ticky s'occupera bien de tes nouveaux elfes, dit Salazar.

Harry fixa le plafond un moment, perdant peu à peu son sourire.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que les sorciers aient laissés ces pauvres elfes dans cette situation...Quand je les revois tous maigres et faibles, grelottant de froid près d'un petit feu fait de branchage, les yeux éteints comme s'ils n'avaient plus une once d'espoir ça me fait mal au cœur.

Les deux adultes gardèrent un instant le silence avant de soupirer.

-C'est vrai, je n'avais jamais vu des elfes être traités de cette manière auparavant. Ce sont des créatures formidables pourtant. On ne peut pas trouver plus efficaces et loyales. Mais désormais ils iront mieux grâce à toi Harry. Tu as vraiment fait quelque chose de bien.

-Bah, en les voyant comme ça je ne pouvais pas les laisser...

-Et c'est ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un de bien. Bon, allons nous brosser les dents, nous mettre en pyjama et au lit. Il se fait tard.

-D'accord.

Une fois tous les trois blottis sous la couette, Harry demanda :

-Quel est le programme pour demain ?

-Eh bien, réfléchis Alhas, la première étape est de trouver comment tromper les barrières pour une longue période. Je pense avoir trouver quelque chose, mais j'en saurais plus demain. Et si tout se passe bien nous pourront partir demain.

-Il ne faut pas oublier que des membres de l'ordre viennent dès demain, il faudra être prudent.

-Oui, mais avant de partir il faut savoir où aller, Ticky devrait me faire son rapport sur les manoirs dans la matinée. J'espère qu'ils sont habitables.

-Oui, nous verrons ça, il faut être en forme pour demain.

-Oui, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Et c'est satisfaits de leur journée qu'ils s'endormirent, Harry lové entre ses deux ancêtres.

Le lendemain matin, Salazar obligea le plus jeune à porter une de ses nouvelles tenues décontractées : un simple jogging bouffant marron tout neuf et un haut blanc à manches longues laissant une de ses épaules rondes dénudées. À vrai dire Harry commençait de plus en plus à apprécier de ne plus ressembler à un plouc et que Sal' prenne soin de lui ainsi. Harry fit la cuisine avec Alhas et Tsubame qui les aidait comme elle pouvait, puis ils mangèrent dans un calme apaisant.

-Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi Harry ? Demanda Salazar.

-Hum...C'est juste que je me disais que je n'avais jamais pris un petit-déjeuner aussi agréable et apaisant avant de vous rencontrer. Les seuls que je connaissais étaient soit ceux vite fait plongé dans la solitude dans cette maison, puis après, ceux trop bruyants de la grande salle ou de chez les Weasley. Ça fait du bien.

Les deux adultes lui sourirent.

-Alors tant mieux. À vrai dire tu n'es pas une personne qui aime être entouré de monde hein ?

-Non pas vraiment, mais apparemment personne à l'école, au terrier ou à Grimmaud n'a envie de le comprendre. Pour tout le monde, en tant que Harry Potter le survivant je dois être en permanence avec un groupe, pour eux il faudrait toujours que je souri, que je parle, que je fasse attention aux autres. J'ai essayé d'être comme ça, mais c'est juste épuisant.

-C'est sur, se faire passer pour ce que l'on est pas est éprouvant. Je le comprend. Mais maintenant tu peux faire tomber ton masque et faire ce que tu veux. Si tu as peur que ça fasse suspicieux aux yeux de Dumbledore et des autres tu peux le faire petit à petit.

-Oui tu as raison Sal', c'est ce que je vais faire, dit Harry en souriant de plaisir.

C'était si agréable quand quelqu'un l'acceptait tel qu'il était, qui n'attendais rien de lui à part d'être heureux. Après le petit-déjeuner Alhas se replongea dans ses livres sur les barrières, tandis que Salazar prenait d'autorité Harry sur lui tout en lisant un livre de potion niveau expert. Le petit brun sourit et se lova contre le torse du serpentard qui lui câlinait les cheveux. Il attrapa les dossiers sur ses biens et les feuilleta. Il voulait prendre connaissance de ce qu'il possédait exactement et de toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Il ne voulait plus jamais se sentir impuissant, ignorant et mis à l'écart de ce qui le concernait directement. Une heure plus tard, Ticky apparut près du canapé.

-Bonjour Maître.

-Ah bonjour Ticky. Alors tout se passe bien avec les elfes ?

-Parfaitement maître. Comme vous l'avez demandé je les ais envoyés dans une maison vide et habitable le temps qu'ils retrouvent leurs énergie. Ils vont déjà beaucoup mieux après s'être lié à votre magie, cependant les barrières entourant chacune de vos propriétés sont devenus faibles et ne tiendront plus longtemps, surtout que nous nous nourrissons d'elles.

-Je vois, il faut que je règle ça rapidement alors.

-Pour ce qui est des manoirs dont vous m'avez demandé les rapports, celui en Australie est le plus délabré et la barrière est très faible. Celui au Japon par contre possède une barrière exceptionnellement puissante qui le garde en bon état.

-Très bien, nous irons donc au Japon, j'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller depuis que je lis les mangas de Ron ! Bon travail Ticky ! Et pour les costumes ?

-Ils seront terminés demain maître.

-Parfait, dis aux autres elfes que je les rencontrerais dès que je serais au Japon. J'aimerais qu'un ou deux elfes se rendent au Japon avec nous, dis leur de commencer à nettoyer avant qu'on arrive et ils resteront avec nous. Pour l'organisation des autres elfes je te laisse t'en charger. Je viendrais restaurer toutes les barrières dans les jours à venir. Et j'aimerais que tu sois mon majordome attitré en plus d'être le chef, tu n'auras plus à t'occuper de la maison dans laquelle tu étais. Si ça fait trop tu peux déléguer bien sur, mais je voudrais vraiment t'avoir près de moi.

Les oreilles de l'elfe frétillèrent et sa peau blanche se colora.

-J'en serais honoré maître.

-Bien, est-ce que tu peux m'appeler le plus vieux elfe à mon service s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sur maître. Rago.

Un vieil elfe au dos courbé apparu, contrairement à Dobby ou Kreatur il était lui aussi un peu plus grand et avait les oreilles dressées sur sa tête. Il portait le même costume miteux que Ticky.

-Maître, salua le nouvel arrivant en s'inclinant.

-Bonjour Rago, je suis Harry. Je reprend la tête de la famille Potter et Serpentard.

-Bien sur maître, je vous connais. J'ai moi-même changer vos couches quelque fois lorsque feu votre père s'y prenait mal.

-Oh, vraiment ?! S'exclama Harry, immensément surpris.

L'elfe soupira.

-C'était un homme bon votre père et puissant, mais pour ce qui était des couches il était affreusement maladroit.

Harry éclata de rire.

-C'est la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un dire ce genre de choses sur mon père ! Si tu es d'accord ça me ferait plaisir d'en entendre plus, mais pour l'instant j'ai une mission à te confier.

-Bien sur maître j'en serais ravi.

-Voilà, je dois partir, mais des gens surveillent la maison et je ne veux pas qu'ils découvrent ma disparition. De ce fait, si tu le veux bien, j'ai besoin de toi pour te faire passer pour moi grâce à une illusion que Sal' te mettra. Tout ce que tu auras à faire c'est regarder la télé, te détendre, manger, ce genre de chose sans sortir de la maison. Tu peux aussi aller dans le jardin t'occuper des fleurs ou autre. Tu devras aussi tenir la maison propre, mais pas plus que ça et éviter de déplacer trop d'objets sinon ma tante va devenir folle. Sinon tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux tant que tu restes là et te fais passer pour moi. C'est d'accord ?

-Bien sur, si ça peut vous aider. Et puis un peu de repos ne fera pas de mal à mes vieux os.

Harry lui sourit, c'était pour ça qu'il avait choisi le plus vieux de ses elfes.

-Parfait dans ce cas. Tu pourras dormir dans mon lit à l'étage. Je te montrerai. Pour l'instant tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir et rester avec nous jusqu'à notre départ.

-Compris maître.

Une autre heure passa où Rago raconta quelques anecdotes sur les parents Potter, sur lui lorsqu'il était bébé et même sur ses grands parents. Parfois, cela faisait rire Harry et d'autres fois cela lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir connaître cette famille qui d'après les récits était l'exemple même d'une famille unie et heureuse. Soudain, Alhas poussa une exclamation qui les fit sursauter.

-J'ai trouvé !

Un silence s'installa.

-Je t'en prie développe, soupira Salazar.

-Euh, oui. En fait c'est tout simple. Tu dois enfermer un peu de ta magie dans un objet et la barrière la pompera comme si elle était encore en toi. Si tu en met suffisamment tu seras tranquille jusqu'à la rentrée.

-Je vois...Dans quel objet ?

-Comme un vase par exemple et ensuite j'y apposerai un sceau qui la laissera filtrer en petite quantité.

-Un vase ?

Harry porta son regard sur le vase préféré de sa tante se trouvant sur le guéridon. Il sourit narquoisement. C'était juste une petite vengeance. Il alla le chercher et le posa sur la table basse.

-Comment je dois m'y prendre ?

-D'abord il faut lui jeter un sort qui permettra de le transformer en récipient magique.

Alhas se leva et attrapa le vase.

-Je reviens, je vais le faire en dehors des barrières, ne t'inquiètes pas, en utilisant les ombres personne ne me remarquera.

Harry hocha la tête. Alhas revint quelques minutes plus tard, apparaissant de l'ombre du mur, et reposa le vase en face de son descendant.

-C'est fait. Maintenant, comme pour la gemme à la maison des elfes, mets tes mains sur le vase et concentres toi pour y transférer ta magie.

Harry obéit et lorsqu'il ressentit cette sensation d'engourdissement et de fatigue il s'arrêta. Aussitôt Alhas repartit avec le vase et revint peu de temps après. L'objet semblait vide, cependant si on regardait bien on pouvait parfois voir le scintillement de la magie.

-J'ai mis le sceau, désormais nous pouvons partir l'esprit tranquille. Je l'ai également rendu invisible.

-Parfait ! J'ai hâte de découvrir ma nouvelle maison ! S'enthousiasma Harry en sautant sur ses pieds.

-J'ai déjà préparé nos bagages, c'est quand tu veux Harry, dit Salazar avec un sourire amusé.

-Maintenant ?

Les deux adultes rirent légèrement de sa joie, puis le plus jeune se tourna vers Rago qui regardait la scène en silence.

-Je t'ai laissé de l'argent moldu dans la cuisine, utilise le si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Si il y a un problème ou que quelque chose te chiffonne ou alors quelque chose concernant ceux qui surveillent la maison viens me trouver, d'accord ?

-Bien maître.

-Parfait, profites-en pour bien te reposer. Si tu peux les espionner sans te faire remarquer n'hésites pas.

-Compris.

-Je vais te mettre l'illusion maintenant, dit Sal' en s'avançant vers l'elfe toujours assis dans un fauteuil.

Comme pour Harry, il posa ses doigts sur le front de la créature qui pris les traits du survivant.

-Voilà. Maintenant nous pouvons y aller.

-Hedwige, Tsubame, venez par là. Ticky ! Appela Harry alors que l'hirondelle allait se blottir dans le creux de son cou.

-Maître ? Demanda l'elfe en apparaissant devant lui.

-Tu veux bien nous transplaner au manoir au Japon, s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sur maître.

Il s'exécuta aussitôt en claquant des doigts et ils réapparurent devant un immense manoir en plein cœur de la campagne nippone, bordé d'une forêt. Comme toujours, la sensation du transplanage était horrible, surtout sur une si longue distance. La magie des elfes était vraiment incroyable, transplaner et surtout avec plusieurs personnes en traversant plusieurs pays était normalement impossible pour un sorcier. Harry regarda autour de lui avec émerveillement. Ils étaient présentement dans l'immense allée menant à la porte d'entrée, faite de gravillons. Au centre de la coure de devant se trouvait une énorme fontaine laissée à l'abandon. L'herbe, les buissons et les fleurs avaient poussées pour atteindre quasiment leurs hanches. Du lierre poussait un peu partout sur la façade, mais à part ça ce n'était pas dans un état déplorable comme la maison des elfes. Harry s'avança vers la double porte aux reflets violets ornée de spirales et arabesques en métal et posa la main sur la poignée. Dès que ses doigts effleurèrent le métal courbé une décharge de magie le chatouilla.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Ce n'est rien, c'est juste la magie du manoir qui te reconnaît comme maître des lieux en sondant ta magie et ton sang. Si tu n'avais pas été un Serpentard tu te serais fait éjecter des barrières.

-Je vois.

Il poussa la porte qui grinça un peu et les lumières s'allumèrent d'elles-mêmes. Harry fut étonné de le trouver en si bon état. À vrai dire, à part de la poussière et des toiles d'araignées tout était comme neuf, aucun objet ou meuble n'était abîmé.

-La barrière doit être sacrément puissante pour pouvoir le garder en si bon état après tant d'années passés sans propriétaire, remarqua Salazar.

Harry hocha la tête. L'entrée était au moins 10 fois plus grande que celle des Dursley. Le sol était en marbre noirs aux reflets violets comme la porte, le plafond était haut et formait des arches qui se croisaient au centre de couleur blanche, un grand lustre en cristal illuminait la pièce et un meuble sur le côté en bois mat surmonté d'une plaque de marbre blanc et noir servait à ranger il ne savait quoi. Plusieurs portes manteaux en fer forgé noirs étaient accrochés le long du mur et un grand miroir au cadre en fer était juste au dessus du meuble. Harry remarqua que dès qu'il marchait sur le petit tapis blanc d'entrée ses chaussures se lavaient par magie pour ne faire aucune trace sur le sol. Plus loin se tenait deux escaliers collés aux murs, opposés l'un de l'autre, et rejoignaient une sorte de balcon. Une arche menait donc à l'étage supérieur là où devait certainement se trouver les chambres. Au centre des escaliers en bas, une autre arche du même bois mat ouvrait sur un grand et long couloir. Une porte menait à un salon, une autre à des toilettes, une autre à une cuisine et encore une à une immense salle de bal. Les portes étaient très écartées les unes des autres et rendait le couloir encore plus long. Au bout, ouvert sur une autre arche se trouvait une grande salle à manger digne d'être dans un palais. Harry découvrit aussi une piscine d'intérieur avec un toit pouvant se rétracter l'été. Le jardin était immense, les herbes hautes cachaient la majeure partis, mais on pouvait voir une sorte de chapiteau ouvert en fer forgé blanc au dessus d'une table et des chaises de la même matière. L'étage était aussi grand et large que le bas. Harry ne visita pas toutes les pièces, mais il vit qu'il y avait un bureau, une grande bibliothèque, des salons privés et que toutes les chambres avaient une salle de bain privée. Un autre escalier en colimaçon menait à la volière.

-J'en reviens pas, souffla-t-il, émerveillé.

-C'est un somptueux manoir, bien sur il le sera encore plus une fois nettoyé et arrangé, dit Salazar.

Harry hocha distraitement la tête, encore subjugué.

-Et dire que c'est chez moi maintenant. C'est la première fois que j'ai un chez moi.

-Harry...Murmura Alhas.

-Je suis tellement content. Ma nouvelle vie commence ici, avec vous deux.

Salazar fit la moue, puis se jeta sur son descendant pour l'étreindre.

-Ne dis pas des choses aussi adorables ! Tu me donnes envie de te faire des câlins !

Harry rigola, heureux comme jamais.

-Maître ? Appela un elfe.

Ils se retournèrent et virent deux elfes non loin d'eux. Ils ne faisaient pas très vieux, leur peau était plutôt lisse comme Ticky, mais bien plus matte et leurs oreilles étaient pour l'un dressées sur sa tête et pour l'autre plus basses.

-Vous devez être Lopy et Finny. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, je suis Harry, votre nouveau maître. J'ai vu que vous aviez déjà nettoyé deux chambres, la cuisine et la salle à manger, vous avez fais vite en si peu de temps !

Leurs joues rougirent sous le compliment.

-Merci maître. Nous vous avons préparé un repas, nous vous le servirons quand vous voulez.

-Vous avez faim ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers ses ancêtres.

-Plutôt oui.

-Alors maintenant s'il vous plaît.

-Compris maître.

-Les chefs de famille doivent être en bout de table Harry, renseigna Salazar.

-Oh...

Harry se mit donc au bout de la table, s'asseyant sur une chaise au bois mat arrondis, courbé aux pieds et au rembourrage en tissus d'un jolie bleu ciel. Si l'entrée et le couloir étaient dans les tons violets, noirs et blanc, la salle à manger elle était davantage blanche, noire et bleue. Certainement grâce aux elfes qui avaient fait le ménage, la nappe était d'un blanc immaculé. Harry fut un peu surpris par le dressage, il avait trois assiettes de différentes tailles, des verres de différentes tailles et formes, et plusieurs fourchettes, couteaux et cuillères en argent alignés de chaque côté de ses assiettes. Alhas et Salazar près de lui avaient les mêmes.

-Tes elfes ont bien appris comment servir une table d'aristocrates, s'amusa Alhas.

-C'est la première fois que j'en vois une, dit Harry, étonné.

Une niche de pain, ainsi qu'une carafe d'eau aussi ouvragé que tout le reste apparurent devant eux. Ticky transplana à côté de Harry.

-Voulez-vous du vin pour accompagner vos plats maître ?

-Euh...Non merci Ticky.

L'elfe hocha la tête et lui servit un verre d'eau dans le bon verre à pied.

-Euh...Merci.

-N'aie pas l'air si étonné, se moqua Sal'. Pendant un repas c'est au majordome de servir son maître. Il vaut mieux que tu t'habitues. Les repas sont très importants dans l'aristocratie et pour ta vie sociale. Tu es un personnage important, alors tu seras sûrement invité à des dîner de business, de Lord, ou des trucs comme ça. Prépares toi, tu n'es plus un petit paysan dorénavant, finit-il encore plus moqueur.

Harry résista à l'envie de lui tirer la langue, mais hocha juste la tête en souriant. C'était vrai après tout, il avait décidé de s'investir dans la vie politique, d'accepter ses héritages et les bonnes manières, la vie de luxe en faisait parti. Et puis, après avoir vécu enfermé dans un placard, faisant chaque jours les tâches ménagère, rangeant les affaires des autres, mangeant les restes et se faisant traité de bon à rien, ce n'était pas désagréable qu'on prenne soin de lui de cette façon.

-Je vais maintenant vous servir l'entrée maître, dit Ticky, puis après un hochement de tête de la part de Harry il claqua des doigts et les premières assiettes disparurent.

Elles réapparurent quelques secondes après.

-Foie gras de canard mariné et cuit aux cinq poivres, petite tartine de lentilles à l'ancienne.

La bouche entrouverte, Harry fixa avec surprise le plat et sa présentation digne des plus grands restaurants.

-Ça m'a l'air délicieux, dit Alhas. Est-ce que Finny et Lopy ont étudier la grande cuisine ?

-Oui maître Alhas, il y a 25 ans lorsque les anciens maîtres Potter étaient toujours là.

-Je vois, ils font du bon travail en tout cas.

-Ils sont heureux de pouvoir à nouveau faire de grands repas. Depuis la mort des anciens maîtres, nous n'avons pu rien faire d'autre que le ménage. Pour nous, servir à nouveau notre maître et notre famille est une immense joie.

Harry sourit.

-Dans ce cas je compte sur vous tous.

Le grand sourire qui lui répondit chassa la peine qu'il ressentait pour ses elfes laissés à eux-même si longtemps.

-Bon appétit.

-Toi aussi.

Ils mangèrent en discutant légèrement, se rassasiant des plats savoureux et distingués qui arrivaient les uns après les autres. Après l'entrée, Ticky leur servit un croustillant de légumes de saison et queue de homard, arrosés de pistou et de vinaigre balsamique. Ils ne prirent pas de fromage et passèrent directement au dessert, une tarte fine au chocolat noir avec une saladine d'agrumes en gelée de passion et un crémeux aux baies rouges.

-Je suis remplis, souffla Harry en se touchant le ventre. Si je mange comme ça tous les jours je finirai aussi gros que mon cousin.

-Ahaha, c'est pourquoi il faut que tu fasses de l'exercice. Et puis, à part pour les repas formels on peut manger plus léger les autres jours.

-Bon, il est temps de faire un peu le ménage dans mon manoir ! Dit Harry en se levant.

-Voulez-vous que j'appelle d'autres elfes pour nous aider maître ?

-Non Ticky, ça ira je te remercie. Et puis, je dois exercer ma magie, je pense que les sorts basiques de nettoyages sont un bon début, non ?

-Oui tu as raison, dit Salazar en se levant à son tour. Tu dois impérativement savoir contrôler ta magie avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Déjà, avec le transfert que tu as fait avec la gemme et le vase, c'était un bon exercice pour réapprendre à l'apprivoiser. Maintenant, il va falloir réapprendre aussi à doser ta puissance. Un simple sort de nettoyage pourrait mal finir si tu y mets trop de force.

Harry hocha la tête, déterminé.

-Je te proposes de commencer par le jardin, ce sera moins catastrophique si un de tes sorts explose, suggéra Alhas.

-D'accord. Mais avant ça j'ai une question à te poser Ticky.

-Oui maître ?

-Pourquoi il y a autant d'elfes différents ? À Poudlard ils se ressemblent tous.

-Et bien, ça dépend de l'âge, de la puissance de l'elfe et du maître. Bien sur, nous ne nous ressemblons pas tous, les humains non plus n'ont pas la même tête ou la même taille n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui c'est vrai tu as raison. Mais les elfes de Poudlard ne devraient pas être plus...Comment dire...Enfin, moins...Décrépis ? Dumbledore est très puissant et les barrières de Poudlard aussi.

-D'après ce que je sais des anciens maîtres, Dumbledore n'est pas leur maître. Ils sont juste liés à Poudlard, mais les barrières ne leur permettent pas d'absorber plus de magie que le minimum vital maître.

-Je vois...Dumbledore est un bel enfoiré.

Puis, ils se rendirent dans la coure arrière.

-Tu connais le sort pour couper une pelouse ?

-Non, mais attends, maintenant que j'y pense, la trace du ministère ne me trouvera-t-elle pas si j'utilise ma baguette ?

-Non ne t'en fais pas, les sorciers vivant dans un lieu aussi chargé de magie ancestrale ne peuvent être repéré. La magie du manoir, en plus des barrières, ne la laissera pas filtrer et la brouillera.

-D'accord, alors commençons. Quel est le sort ?

-Tondaere. Pointe ta baguette sur l'herbe que tu veux couper et fais la glisser. Le sort ne coupera que les végétaux. Fais attention cependant, si tu y mets trop de puissance il ne restera rien ou tu pourrais la brûler, au contraire si tu n'en mets pas assez tu ne coupera pas assez.

Harry hocha la tête et sorti sa baguette. Il ferma un instant les yeux, se concentrant et transmettant sa volonté à sa magie. Puis il récita :

-Tondaere.

L'herbe se coupa d'un coup, laissant juste 2 centimètres environ de pelouse sur un carré d'un mètre sur un mètre. Alhas sourit et jeta un sort à l'herbe coupé pour en faire un tas plus loin.

-Bon je vous laisses gérer ça, dit Sal'. Moi je vais aider les elfes à nettoyer l'entrée et les autres pièces.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure, répondit Alhas, Harry trop concentré pour répondre.

Ils mirent deux heures à tondre toute la pelouse, avec la magie cela allait bien plus vite comparé à une tondeuse moldu, même sur une si grande superficie. À la fin, Harry s'échoua par terre, haletant et en sueur.

-Ça va Harry ? Demanda Alhas en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

-Ouais, je suis juste un peu fatigué. Le sort en lui même est simple, mais c'est le fait de devoir maintenir ma concentration au maximum pour que ma magie ne s'emballe pas qui est dur.

-C'est normal au début, ensuite tu pourras le faire en deux ou trois coups de baguette.

-Vraiment ? Au fait, il n'existe pas des sorts pour empêcher l'herbe de pousser ?

-Si, mais ils ne durent qu'une semaine, ensuite l'herbe continue de pousser. On ne peut pas contrôler parfaitement ce qui est vivant et qui grandi.

-Je vois...

-En général ce sont les elfes qui s'occupent de ça pour les grands jardins comme ça.

Soudainement Ticky apparut, un plateau en argent à la main avec deux verres d'eau bien fraîche.

-Un rafraîchissement maître ?

-Oh oui, tu es génial Ticky, je meurs de soif ! S'exclama Harry en prenant le verre, ne remarquant pas que les oreilles de l'elfe frétillèrent sous le compliment dit avec un tel naturel.

Alhas sourit en le voyant, pensant que l'honnêteté adorable de Harry avait déjà conquis le cœur de ses elfes et notamment celui de son majordome attitré. Il faisait vraiment un bon maître et les elfes l'avaient très bien remarqué. Ticky lui vouait déjà une dévotion totale et ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que les autres servants en fassent de même.

-N'empêche, dit Harry après avoir bu la moitié de son verre d'un coup. Ça fait un peu vide maintenant.

-Tu as raison, il faudrait faire un jardin, commander des fleurs, etc. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Oui, ce serait vraiment bien.

-Alors, on fait une pause ? Lança Sal' en arrivant vers eux.

-Oui, Harry a bien travaillé, il n'a pas perdu le contrôle de sa magie même un instant.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Sal' avec de grands yeux étonnés.

-C'est si étrange ? Dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pas étrange, c'est juste que tu dois avoir un certain talent en méditation et en self contrôle. Cela t'aidera beaucoup plus tard, surtout si tu acceptes tes héritages de créatures. Enfin bref, venez vous reposer dans la véranda, je viens de finir de la nettoyer.

-Je savais pas qu'il y avait une véranda.

-Nous n'avons pas encore tout exploré après tout. Il y aussi une écurie plus loin.

-Une écurie ?!

-Oui, même s'il n'y a plus de chevaux, tu vois le champs là-bas ?

Harry suivit des yeux la direction que montrait Sal' du doigt et vis en effet le bout d'un champ.

-Il s'étend sur tout le côté gauche du manoir, apparemment c'est là que les Gaunt laissaient leurs chevaux gambader, il y a aussi un terrain d'obstacles. Ah et ça là bas regardes.

Harry se tourna vers un grand rectangle de sol différent de la pelouse ou des gravillons du reste du jardin.

-Ça ne ressemble plus à rien maintenant, mais c'est un terrain de tennis.

-De tennis ?! Mais c'est quoi ce manoir ?! On dirait un centre de vacances.

-Ahaha, c'est ça d'être riche Harry. La dernière fois au chemin de traverse j'ai acheté des catalogues sur les différents manoirs et maisons du royaume-unis et de divers pays. Regardes-les si tu veux, ça te donnera une idée de ce que les autres ressemblent.

-Oui je veux bien merci.

Ils entrèrent dans une large véranda au sol de pierre, entourée de grandes vitres, même le plafond n'était fait que de vitres.

-C'est sympas pour regarder les étoiles ici, commenta Harry.

Sal' et Al' lui sourirent, puis ils s'assirent autour d'une table de jardin en fer blanc, Ticky leur ramenant des citronnades faites à la main. Salazar lui tendit le catalogue et Harry vit avec stupeur que son manoir n'avait rien à envier à ceux appartenant aux plus riches familles du monde entier. Même le manoir Malfoy faisait pâle figure à côté du sien et pourtant les Malfoy étaient connus pour être au sommet de la puissance aristocratique. La seule chose que tous avaient en plus du sien était un somptueux jardin. Harry adorait la nature et voulait plus que tout avoir un jardin remplit de fleurs de toutes sortes. Voyant que son descendant fixait les jardins sur les photos avec un peu trop d'envie, Sal' sourit et lui tendit un autre catalogue, cette fois sur les plantes et fleurs. Les yeux brillants de joie de Harry lui valurent le meilleur remerciement possible. Pendant deux heures ces trois-là commandèrent toutes sortent de plantes, discutant de comment ils allaient les poster pour faire l'effet le plus superbe. Harry s'amusa beaucoup avec eux, riant beaucoup et énonçant ses idées plus naturellement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Puis, ils continuèrent le ménage, Harry et Alhas s'occupant de l'écurie et Salazar des autres pièces du manoir avec les 3 elfes. À la fin de la journée, tout était finis, même le terrain de tennis ou le terrain d'obstacles pour les chevaux avaient été restaurés. De même, il ne fallut qu'une journée, ainsi qu'une soirée entière de méditation à Harry pour apprivoiser complètement sa trop grande puissance. Encore une fois, Harry se coucha entre ses ancêtres devenus comme des parents pour lui et s'endormit avec une sensation de bonheur qu'il ne ressentait que depuis qu'il les avait tous les deux rencontrés.

Le lendemain matin, Harry mit quelques secondes à reconnaître la nouvelle chambre de Sal' et Al'. Il se redressa, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller les deux endormis et observa un instant autour de lui. Il était au milieu d'un grand lit à baldaquin au bois sombre finement travaillé et aux rideaux d'un joli orange brillant. La pièce était grande et possédait une haute penderie du même bois que le lit, une coiffeuse avec un miroir ovale, une petite bibliothèque, une commode aux pieds courbés et un petit bureau servant davantage à écrire des lettres ou ce genre de choses qu'à étudier. Une porte donnait sur une salle de bain lumineuse avec une baignoire à pied en son centre et une rangée de meubles avec lavabos et miroirs. Les autres chambres étaient faites à peu près de la même façon, à part la chambre du maître, la sienne, qui était encore plus grande et luxueuse. Chaque chambre avait un balcon et évidemment, la sienne en avait un plus grand. Tout était si luxueux et riche dans ce manoir que Harry avait un peu de mal à savoir où donner de la tête. Il se leva sans faire de bruit et enfila une robe de chambre et des chaussons que Sal' lui avait choisi. Il sortis doucement de la chambre et se rendit dans la sienne. C'était la première fois qu'il avait une chambre rien qu'à lui, il ne pouvait pas compter ni son petit placard, ni la deuxième chambre où Dudley entreposait ses jouets cassés comme siennes. Ici il était vraiment chez lui, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, mettre ses affaires où il voulait. Son rêve d'enfant, celui d'avoir un endroit rien qu'à lui qu'il pourrait appeler chez lui, s'était enfin réalisé. Il ouvrit la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon et s'accouda à la rambarde de fer noir. Ses yeux parcoururent l'horizon où s'étendait son domaine. De là où il était il pouvait voir le champ et l'écurie se faire doucement illuminer par le soleil du matin. Une légère brise vint caresser son visage et faire voleter ses cheveux, et il soupira de bonheur. Son cœur était pour une fois en paix alors qu'il regardait la nature s'éveiller. C'était si agréable. Il resta ainsi sans bouger pendant une demie heure avant de commencer à réfléchir au programme de la journée. Il avait encore beaucoup à faire après tout. La première chose à faire était d'examiner les barrières, décida-t-il. Ensuite, il devait encore travailler sur sa magie. Hochant la tête à lui-même, il referma la porte fenêtre et sorti de sa chambre. C'est à ce moment que Ticky vint le voir.

-Bonjour maître.

-Bonjour Ticky.

-Avez-vous bien dormi ?

-Comme un loir. Al' et Sal' sont-ils levés ?

-Oui, ils vous attendent pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Vous aviez l'air tellement paisible que je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger.

-Merci, j'arrive.

Accompagné de son majordome il se rendit dans la salle à manger où un copieux petit-déjeuner l'attendait.

-Bonjour Harry, bien dormi ? Le salua Salazar.

-Parfaitement.

Il embrassa les joues de ses deux ancêtres et s'assit à la même place que la veille. Ticky lui servit un jus d'orange pressé par Finny à l'aube et Harry attrapa un croissant avec une grappe de raisin.

-Voulez-vous un thé ou un café ?

-Un thé vert, s'il te plaît.

-Alors, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda Alhas après avoir bu une gorgée de son café italien.

-J'ai pensé aller voir les barrières et après passer la journée à m'entraîner à la magie.

-Parfait, nous irons avec toi évidemment.

Harry leur sourit et hocha la tête.

-Nous pourrions peut-être commander des chevaux aujourd'hui aussi. J'ai un magazine exprès pour ça, proposa Sal'.

-Tu as même acheté ça ? Demanda avec surprise le plus jeune.

-Je pensais bien que nous en aurions besoin, répondit l'adulte avec un clin d'œil espiègle.

Harry rit légèrement.

-Oui j'aimerais bien, je n'ai jamais fait d'équitation auparavant.

-Nous t'apprendrons. Autrefois, Al' et moi avons fait beaucoup de promenades à cheval ensemble.

Les deux adultes se sourirent, se replongeant dans leurs souvenirs et Harry remarqua quelque chose. Ces deux-là n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de se retrouver seuls depuis leur résurrection ! La honte fit se colorer ses joues. Il n'y avait même pas pensé ! Après environ mille ans séparés, après que Alhas s'était fait tué et que Salazar se fut suicidé par chagrin, ils n'avaient même pas pu vraiment profiter de s'être retrouvés par sa faute !

-Harry ? Appela Alhas en le voyant tout rouge.

-Hein ? Euh, non rien, bégaya-t-il en cachant son visage derrière le journal que Ticky lui avait apporté.

Il décida qu'il allait dormir dans sa chambre le soir venu afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Fier de sa décision il parcouru les nouvelles des yeux. Avec soulagement il découvrit qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'attaques de mangemorts, Voldemort semblait se tenir tranquille pour le moment. Il devait sans doute avoir besoin de recouvrer ses forces depuis qu'il avait de nouveau un corps. Cela laissait un peu de répit à Harry, dont la cicatrice ne le brûlait plus. Il n'y avait pas de mention d'un nouveau Lord Serpentard qui était soudainement apparu et il en fut soulagé. D'après les livres qu'il avait lus, les nouveaux Lord devaient en premier être accueillis dans le monde de l'aristocratie par les Lord actuels durant une réunion ou un bal. Sachant que son nom était apparus sur les tapisseries et registres, les Lords n'allaient pas tarder à le contacter. Encore d'après ce qu'il avait lus, c'était à eux et non à lui de faire le premier pas pour l'inviter. C'était à la fois une marque de respect et de courtoisie, même si Harry avait un peu de mal à le comprendre. Pour lui c'était au nouveau de venir se présenter de lui-même, mais apparemment ça ne marchait pas comme ça dans ce monde fermé. Ils prenaient leur rôle d'aîné très au sérieux. Le gobelin lui avait bien dit que les familles de sangs pur et aristocratiques se protégeaient mutuellement après tout. Bah, il verrait bien en temps voulu. Après le petit-déjeuner et après s'être préparé, Harry, Alhas et Salazar descendirent dans les sous-sols du manoir. Ils passèrent devant la cave à vin, devant les cachots et entrèrent dans une plus petite pièce tout au fond des couloirs. Cette salle était très lumineuse, recouverte du sol au plafond par du marbre blanc étincelant. Au centre se trouvait deux piédestaux en colonne, sur l'un reposait le même genre de gemme qu'à la maison des elfes, celle-ci était cependant plus grosse et brillait d'un éclat émeraude. Sur l'autre il y avait une réplique miniature du manoir entouré de plusieurs cercles de magie. Alhas expliqua :

-Ce manoir miniature permet de modifier le manoir, par exemple si tu veux changer l'architecture ou échanger une pièce avec une autre. Les cercles représentent les barrières qui entourent la propriété. Pour les renforcer tu dois transférer ta magie dans la gemme à côté et si tu veux inspecter les barrières tu dois juste les toucher. Mais avant de pouvoir faire ça tu dois signer un contrat avec le manoir.

-Un contrat ?

-Oui, en ce moment tu es considéré comme un invité faisant parti de la famille Serpentard, le manoir ne te reconnaît pas encore comme maître.

-Et pour ça que dois-je faire ?

-Tu dois imbiber les barrières de ton sang en récitant une formule magique. Si tu veux le faire maintenant je vais t'expliquer pas à pas.

-Oui je veux le faire maintenant, assura Harry, déterminé.

-Bien alors pour commencer nous aurons besoin d'un bol. Ticky !

L'elfe apparu dans un « pop ».

-Peux-tu nous donner un bol je te prie ?

Sans répondre, l'elfe claqua des doigts et un bol apparut dans sa main. Il le tendit à Alhas.

-Je te remercie.

Il sortit un canif de sa robe et le tendit à Harry.

-Coupe toi le poignet et verse ton sang dans le bol, je te soignerais tout de suite après.

Harry hocha la tête et fit comme demandé. Son sang coula de sa blessure, mais presque immédiatement Alhas referma la plaie.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire d'en verser beaucoup, expliqua-t-il devant le regard étonné de son descendant. Donnes moi ta main.

Il sortit un petit pinceau de sa robe et le trempa dans le sang. Ensuite, il dessina un cercle runique sur la paume tendue de Harry.

-Voilà.

Puis, il lui donna un morceau de parchemin avec une formule écrite dessus.

-Maintenant, tu vas poser ta paume sur la barrière et réciter la formule en laissant un petit peu ta magie filtrer.

-On dirait que tu avais tout prévu.

-Je me doutais que tu voudrais le faire tout de suite, dit l'ombre avec malice.

Harry sourit, puis apposa sa main sur le cercle de magie.

- _Moi, Harry Eden James Potter Serpentard, descendant direct des illustres familles Potter et Serpentard, je fais de toi mon manoir. Réponds à ma demande et fais de moi ton maître. Je te lie maintenant à ma magie et fais de toi le foyer de ma famille. Tu devras me protéger, tout comme je te protégerais, et tu devras obéir à mes ordres. Désormais, tu es ma propriété et portera mon nom._

Les runes sur sa main se mirent à luire et les barrières ondulèrent sous sa magie. Son sang se fit absorber et colora un instant les barrières avant qu'elles ne redeviennent violettes. Le nom des Gaunt sur le haut portail en métal laissa place au sien et une onde de magie traversa tout le domaine. Aussitôt, Harry ressentit quelque chose d'étrange dans sa tête, comme une présence et il enleva sa main.

-Voilà, tu es maintenant le propriétaire de ce manoir. Tu peux ressentir sa présence dans ta tête je me trompe ? Demanda Alhas.

-Non c'est ça. C'est étrange, c'est comme si je pouvait ressentir tout ce qui se passait dans le manoir.

-Oui, ainsi, s'il y a le moindre problème, comme par exemple si quelqu'un est proche de la barrière ou essaie de la traverser tu le sauras.

-Je vois. C'est vraiment chez moi maintenant.

Les deux adultes lui sourirent et approuvèrent.

-Bon maintenant j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il y a comme barrières.

-Pour ça tu as juste à les toucher.

-D'accord.

Harry posa son doigt sur la première barrière et écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est...

-Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-La barrière...Je ressens la magie de fourchelangue...

-Je suppose que c'est normal, dit Salazar. En tant que descendant d'un ouroboros certains membres de notre famille peuvent le parler.

-Oui j'imagine. C'est juste un peu bizarre, j'ai encore l'habitude d'associer le fourchelangue à Voldemort et à la magie noire.

-Hum...D'ailleurs il faudra qu'on reparle de lui et de la magie noire plus tard.

Harry le regarda avec interrogation, mais se focalisa à nouveau sur les barrières après un signe de Salazar.

-Il y a une barrière anti moldu, une qui empêche quiconque qui n'est pas avec un Gaunt, enfin un serpentard, de traverser les barrières, une autre de restauration pour garder le manoir en bon état, une autre faite particulièrement pour que les elfes se nourrissent d'elle pour qu'ils ne pompent pas la magie des autres barrières et d'autres essentiellement de protection en cas d'attaque ou ce genre de chose.

-Il y en a beaucoup, les anciens propriétaire étaient prudents, commenta Alhas.

-J'ai lu que les Gaunt n'étaient pas appréciés à cause de leur don de fourchelangue, c'est peut-être pour ça, dit Salazar.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Je vais les amplifier maintenant.

Il se dirigea vers la gemme et refis la même chose qu'à la maison des elfes. Lorsqu'il eut fini la gemme brillait de milles feux et une autre vague de magie parcourut tout le domaine, redonnant encore plus d'éclat et de prestance au manoir qui avait tout de même subis les affres du temps.

To be continued...

 **Alors ? Alors? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Reviews ! Ce serait pas trop cool d'atteindre au moins les 250 reviews avant le prochain chapitre ? ;)**


	6. Chapter 6 entraînement et occlumencie

**Salut ! Voilà le chapitre 6 et comme d'habitude dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Si vous avez des idées aussi n'hésitez pas.  
**

 **Je lance un petit sondage parce que j'hésite sur quelque chose :**

 **Je laisse Draco humain ou alors je fais que les Malfoy descendent des veelas et que cet héritage s'est réveillé au contact de Harry ?**

 **Le plus de voies l'emporte !**

 **Héritages chapitre 6 : Entraînement et Occlumencie**

Après avoir finis l'examen des barrières, ils montèrent à l'étage. Bien plus loin que leurs chambres dans le couloir, Salazar avait trouvé une grande salle d'entraînement.

-Je l'ai un peu testé hier, elle est très résistante donc tu pourras t'entraîner sans te retenir Harry. Elle peut aussi fournir le matériel nécessaire et changer d'apparence selon l'entraînement que tu veux faire.

-Cool, c'est un peu comme la salle sur demande de Poudlard.

-Oh, tu connais cette salle ? À mon époque il n'y a pas beaucoup d'étudiants qui l'ont trouvé.

-Parfois j'oublie que tu es l'un des fondateurs...

-Ahah. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'oublier. Je suis le grand Salazar Serpentard après tout !

-Ça va les chevilles ? Se moqua Alhas, faisant rire Harry.

-C'est ça moquez vous. Je crois que c'était cette porte, dit Sal' alors qu'ils arrivaient devant une porte en métal.

Ils entrèrent et découvrirent une pièce plutôt chaleureuse avec des canapés, un feu ronflant dans la cheminée et des tapis moelleux dans un coin, le reste était vide.

-Bon, dans un premier temps médites un peu, ensuite on passera à l'apprentissage de nouveaux sorts.

Harry acquiesça et s'assit en tailleur sur un tapis pendant que les deux adultes allaient roucouler sur les canapés. Il ferma les yeux et souffla un grand coup pour se concentrer. Il mit quelques minutes avant de sentir sa magie, comme une flamme brûlant à l'intérieur de lui. Alhas lui avait expliqué que certainement à cause des sceaux avec lesquelles il avait grandi, il ne savait pas laisser sortir sa magie alors que normalement c'était le contraire. Dans une situation normale un sorcier ou une créature possédant une puissance supérieur à la normale devait apprendre à la canaliser pour qu'elle n'influence pas ce qui l'entourait. Une puissante magie relâchée pouvait intimider les autres, allant même jusqu'à les faire s'évanouir sous la pression, de même la magie pouvait agir d'elle-même sans que le sorcier ne le décide. Le sorcier ou la créature en question devait alors apprendre à la limiter, néanmoins, Harry, qui n'avait pas grandi avec toute sa puissance et qui n'était pas encore habitué à elle, la gardait en permanence beaucoup trop enchaînée. Il le faisait inconsciemment, mais sur le long terme ça pourrait être nocif pour sa santé. Sous la pression de sa magie gardée à l'intérieur de lui son noyau pourrait imploser et ses organes pourraient être abîmés voire exploser. Il était donc primordial pour lui d'apprendre à la relâcher. Et il y arrivait de mieux en mieux grâce au transfert qu'il avait fait à la maison des elfes, au vase et à son propre manoir. De plus, étant doué en méditation il pouvait mettre moins longtemps à entrer en contact avec sa magie que le commun des sorciers puisque normalement c'était un exercice assez difficile qu'il fallait faire pendant des heures. L'une des principales qualités de Harry était d'être bien plus en symbiose avec elle que les autres qui devaient travailler dur parfois pendant des années pour y arriver. Il visionna mentalement les barrières qu'il mettait inconsciemment autour de son noyau et, lentement, les abaissa. Aussitôt sa magie fit vibrer l'air et fit voleter ses cheveux. Il sembla briller pendant quelques secondes, puis il remonta un tout petit peu les barrières afin de diminuer la pression autour de lui. Il rouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de voir ses ancêtres devant lui, lui souriant avec fierté.

-Tu es vraiment incroyable tu sais, lui dit Alhas.

-C'est clair, arriver à faire quelque chose de haut niveau comme ça en quelques minutes à peine est prodigieux ! S'exclama Sal'.

-Ah, euh, merci. Je ne me rend pas trop compte.

Salazar éclata de rire.

-Si tu dis ça à quelqu'un d'autre que nous il pourrait croire que tu es arrogant tu sais.

Harry rougit d'embarras.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu es doué, c'est juste la vérité, dit plus doucement le fondateur de Poudlard, les yeux plein de tendresse.

-Bon maintenant, passons aux sorts, dit Alhas. Il y en a en particulier que tu veux apprendre ?

-Euh, je ne sais pas trop. Je connais tous les sorts qu'on a appris à Poudlard depuis la première année. J'aimerais apprendre l'occlumencie, des sorts de boucliers plus puissants que le protego et des sorts de la magie des élèments. Les runes m'intéressent aussi. Et après...Je ne connais pas grand chose en magie en fait...

-Je vois. L'occlumencie on verra plus tard, pour les boucliers il y a le protego totalum pour protéger quelque chose de grand comme une maison, le protego horribilis pour protéger un terrain, un manoir ou un château par exemple. Il y a aussi le salveo malificia qui protège des maléfices, des surfaces et permet de rendre invisible sa position, il protège aussi des flammes, de l'eau, du vent et de la terre, ce qui n'est pas le cas des autres protego. Le Preasidum Facere génère un bouclier devant l'utilisateur et tout ce qui le touche se désintègre, il est assez dangereux puisqu'il peut aussi désintégrer une personne ou le lanceur s'il fait l'erreur de le toucher. Le Protego Maxima Fianto Duri Repello Inimicum est un assemblage de sortilèges de protection qui arrête tous les sortilèges qui lui sont lancés et désintègre tout ce qui est solide et qui essaye de passer, il est un peu comme le preasidum facere, mais il demande énormément de magie, car il sert à protéger un très grand endroit. Plusieurs sorciers doivent lancer ce sort en même temps pour qu'il marche ou alors un sorcier extrêmement puissant. Si tu es dans un moment critique et que tu as par exemple déjà beaucoup utilisé ta magie il y a une autre solution pour amplifier un protego normal, le seul sortilège protecteur qui ne demande pas beaucoup d'énergie.

-Laquelle ? Demanda Harry, captivé par la leçon.

-La magie du sang. Il me semble avoir lu qu'à cette époque elle était rangé dans la magie noire, cependant je pense que c'est nécessaire de te l'apprendre étant donné ta situation. Des objections ?

-Non non, répondit le plus jeune sans hésitation.

Alhas sourit.

-Bien, il y a aussi un autre sort que je veux t'apprendre rapidement. C'est le Vulnera Sanentur, un sort de guérison très efficace qui referme les plaies sanglantes et profondes, le sang qui se déverse revient alors dans le corps et les plaies se referment. En premier je vais t'apprendre celui-là, ensuite on passera aux protego, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Alhas se dirigea vers la porte où un écran clignotait. Il tapa quelque chose que Harry ne vit pas et un mannequin apparut au centre de la pièce.

-Voilà, ce mannequin a un liquide qui ressemble à du sang à l'intérieur de lui. Je vais le couper et ensuite tu lui lancera le sort. Il faut une magie calme pour réaliser ce sort, ni trop puissante, ni trop faible. Ton cœur ne doit pas hésiter à soigner la victime ou avoir peur sinon cela se ressentira dans ton sort et il ne fonctionnera pas. Il faut faire preuve de self control. Tu dois faire glisser lentement ta baguette au dessus de la plaie et réciter la formule: Vulnera Sanentur. Pour commencer je le coupe juste un peu.

Alhas pointa son doigt vers le bras du mannequin qui se coupa légèrement, mais tout de même assez pour faire sortir le liquide rouge. Comme il lui avait expliqué, Harry récita la formule, les sourcils froncés de concentration. La plaie se referma doucement, laissant place à une cicatrice rosée.

-Pour faire complètement cicatriser une cicatrice la formule est cicatrum. Je ne sais pas si ça marchera aussi bien que sur un vraie humain, mais essaie. Fais deux cercles avec ta baguette de la même largeur que la cicatrice et dis la formule.

Harry hocha la tête et obéit. La cicatrice s'élargit encore plus.

-Hum, tu as dû y mettre trop de force. Réessaie.

Encore une fois Harry acquiesça et se concentra, une goutte de sueur roulant sur sa tempe. Cette fois-ci la cicatrice disparut.

-Très bien Harry. Maintenant je vais faire une blessure plus longue et plus profonde, ce sera plus difficile.

Harry ne réussit le premier sort qu'au deuxième essaie et le second au premier. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant près d'une demie heure, Alhas augmentant le nombre, la largeur et la profondeur des blessures à chaque fois. Lorsque Harry réussit tous ses sorts du premier coup depuis quelques minutes, ils arrêtèrent.

-C'est très bien Harry, félicita Alhas en posant sa main sur la tête de son descendant. Ce sort n'est pas du niveau d'un élève encore à Poudlard, mais tu l'as réussi en une demie heure ! Je suis fier de toi ! Comme prévu tu es très doué en magie.

Harry rougit sous le compliment, très heureux que Alhas le félicite avec tant d'enthousiasme. C'était si agréable, surtout venant d'un être aussi puissant que lui.

-Tu es fatigué ? Demanda Salazar en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

Harry le but d'une traite et répondit :

-Ça va. C'est juste la concentration que ça demande qui est fatiguant et non l'excès de magie.

-Dans ce cas, c'est parfait, on peut passer à la suite.

-Bah dis donc, Alhas le professeur est un vrai tyran, se moqua Salazar. Je vais chercher quelques livres pour m'occuper pendant que vous faites joue-jou.

-Celui-là je te jure, souffla l'ombre avec affection une fois son amour partis. Bref, passons aux protego !

Le reste de la journée, Harry s'exerça aux différents protego que Alhas lui enseigna. Aux alentours de 19 heure il était totalement épuisé.

-Franchement tu es un prodige. Maîtriser autant de sorts de haut niveau en une seul journée est incroyable pour ton âge. Tu as bien mérité un peu de repos. Le dîner devrait être prêt. Pour le reste de la soirée on verra l'occlumencie, c'est plus mental que magique donc ça ira.

Rougissant, Harry acquiesça.

-Harry, l'interpella Salazar. T'es-tu décider pour tes héritages de créatures ? Cela prendra du temps pour t'habituer et te contrôler, le mieux serait de le faire le plus rapidement possible avant de devoir te trouver en présence d'autres personnes.

-Hum...Oui, je veux le faire, assura-t-il avec détermination.

-Tu peux désormais contrôler ta magie comme avant, même mieux, je pense que tu es prêt, renchérit Alhas. Pourquoi pas après demain ? Demain j'aimerais que tu avances en occlumencie, ça t'aidera pour contrôler tes pouvoirs d'ombres.

Harry acquiesça. Il était un peu nerveux de se transformer en créature et d'acquérir de nouveaux pouvoirs, mais il n'avait pas peur. Alhas et Salazar étaient là, l'aidaient et prenaient soin de lui. Il n'était pas seul. Ils descendirent dîner et Harry fut soulagé que les elfes n'aient pas fait un repas trop lourd. Il sourit en pensant que dorénavant il avait l'impression de manger chaque jours dans un restaurant chic et se demanda s'il s'y habituerait un jours. Parfois, lorsqu'il prenait le temps d'y penser, il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve tellement sa nouvelle vie ne ressemblait en rien à l'ancienne. Être dans une maison magique, avec de la magie tout autour de lui tout le temps le faisait sentir plus sorcier que jamais. Bien sur il se sentait sorcier à Poudlard, mais il y avait toujours un moment où le rêve prenait fin. Lorsqu'il revenait chez les Dursley c'était comme si rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours ballotté entre les deux mondes sans possibilité d'en choisir un et cela lui mettait toujours un coup au moral, parce qu'être incapable de pouvoir choisir voulait aussi dire qu'il n'appartenait pas complètement à l'un ou à l'autre. Aujourd'hui, cette impression avait disparu de son cœur.

-Au fait, où sont passé Hedwige et Tsubame ?

-La dernière fois que je les ais vu elles jouaient dans les arbres du jardin.

-Ah d'accord. Ça doit leur faire du bien de se détendre les ailes, elles étaient enfermées à Privet Drive après tout.

Après manger, ils ne retournèrent pas dans la salle d'entraînement, mais allèrent plutôt dans le grand salon du bas. Cette pièce était décoré d'un style baroque sombre. Les murs étaient tapissés de noir avec des moulures blanches sur le haut qui rejoignaient le plafond. Les canapés et fauteuils ressemblaient à ceux trouvés dans les palais du 17 ou 18 e siècle, arrondis avec diverses moulures, aux pieds courbés et au rembourrage noir qui se trouvaient sur le côté de la pièce au centre, ne touchant pas les murs et entourant une table basse en bois sombre et en verre. Un grand tapis à poil blanc décorait ce coin salon. Un service à thé valant certainement une fortune était posé sur un meuble un peu à l'écart du même style que la table basse. À l'opposé de ce coin se trouvait un large billard flambant neuf, ainsi qu'une bibliothèque contre le mur. Pour finir, un énorme lustre en fer noir et en cristal éclairait la pièce. Harry s'assit sur le tapis, s'adossant à un fauteuil et attendit les explications de Salazar, le meilleur occlumens jamais égalé.

-Alors, comme tu le sais sûrement, l'occlumencie est un art de l'esprit et donc, comme pour tout ce qui touche à l'esprit, ce n'est pas simple. Pour devenir un maître occlumens il faut des années d'études, même en ayant des prédispositions naturelles. Ton professeur de potion, hum...Severus Snape en est un de ce que tu m'avais dit, c'est ça ?

-Oui, il a essayé de me l'apprendre, mais je n'arrivais à rien.

-Comment s'y prenait-il ?

-Il me disait de vider mon esprit et d'essayer de le repousser pendant qu'il me jetait le sort de legilimens.

Salazar resta un instant silencieux.

-C'est tout ?

-Euh...Oui.

-Eh bien, j'imagine que c'est aussi une façon d'apprendre, mais ça ne m'étonnes pas que tu n'y sois pas arrivé.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est une méthode ultra agressive, on l'utilise si on a pas énormément de temps pour l'apprendre, mais ça ne marche pas sur tout le monde. Après tout, chaque esprit est différent, réagis différemment et se protège différemment. Ce professeur ne te connaît pas très bien, je me trompe ?

-Non, il ne me connaît pas du tout. Pour lui je suis une réplique de mon père, pourri gâté, arrogant, etc.

-Mouais, tout le contraire de ce que tu es quoi, commenta Sal' avec une moue ennuyée. Entre un professeur d'occlumencie et son élève il doit y avoir une relation de confiance, le professeur doit bien connaître son élève sinon il n'y aura aucun résultat. Bref, je vais t'expliquer un peu mieux. Vider son esprit n'est pas quelque chose de facile que l'on peut faire en une seconde, l'esprit n'est pas fait pour ça. On pense toujours à quelque chose, c'est normal. Ne penser à rien n'est pas naturel. Ce Snape s'y ait vraiment très mal pris avec toi. Il y a plusieurs façons d'utiliser l'occlumencie. On va commencer par la plus basique et celle que tu réussiras certainement le mieux, c'est à dire les barrières. Lorsque tu visualises ta magie tu vois des barrières n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-C'est le même principe. C'est comme si tu mettais une bulle autour de ta tête qui te protège du monde extérieur. Pour cela, tu dois rentré en profonde méditation, te détendre totalement jusqu'à ce que tu puisses « toucher » ton esprit. Cependant, lorsque tu rentreras en méditation tu te tourneras instinctivement vers ta magie, elle t'appellera, mais tu dois l'ignorer et te concentrer sur ton esprit. Lorsque tu y seras tu le remarqueras aussitôt puisque tes souvenirs vont défiler devant tes yeux. Tu dois faire attention de ne pas te laisser submerger par eux, sinon tu auras un sacré mal de tête jusqu'à t'évanouir et tu seras expulsé de la méditation. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on dit que c'est un art difficile et dangereux. Si tu as ne serait-ce qu'un moment d'hésitation, que tu es distrait tu pourrais bien te retrouver enfermé dans ton esprit.

-Quoi?! S'exclama Harry.

-Tu ne le savais pas ? Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, si une telle chose arrive je t'en sortirais. Fais moi confiance, je suis le grand Salazar Serpentard après tout.

Harry sourit. En effet, il lui faisait totalement confiance.

-D'accord, alors j'y vais.

Salazar acquiesça et ne le quitta pas des yeux alors que son descendant fermait les paupières. Harry mit quelques minutes pour entrer en méditation, se plongeant à l'intérieur de lui afin qu'il n'entende et ne ressente plus rien d'autre que lui-même. Comme Sal' lui avait dit il ressentit tout d'abord sa magie, vibrante derrières ses barrières, l'appelant pour la libérer. Harry avait certes fait des progrès pour ne plus l'emprisonner il restait toujours de fines barrières. Dans cet état sa santé n'était plus en danger, mais il devait toujours la restreindre un peu pour qu'il n'y ait pas une trop grande pression autour de lui en permanence. Ça allait tant qu'il était au manoir, mais s'il en sortait et rencontrait d'autres gens ils ressentiraient bien trop sa puissance. Il se détourna d'elle et plongea dans l'obscurité, la lumière de sa magie s'éloignant petit à petit. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais cela lui prit deux heures avant de sentir un changement près de lui. Ce n'était pas la même sensation que sa magie, c'était étrange. Comme s'il s'effleurait lui-même, ressentant ses émotions encore plus intensément. Il tendit sa main mentale et toucha quelque chose de solide et froid. Brusquement, la lumière l'éblouit et des éclairs d'images défilèrent autour de lui, comme une bande de film. Toute sa vie était là, devant lui. Les scènes se succédaient trop vite, les sons vrillaient ses oreilles, sans suite logique. Une douleur aiguë à la tête le fit haleter, les yeux écarquillés. Se souvenant de justesse des mises en garde de Salazar, il ferma fort les yeux et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. La douleur était tellement forte qu'elle lui donnait envie de hurler. Il essaya du mieux qu'il put de se concentrer, de visualiser une bulle qui enfermait ses souvenirs. Cela lui prit du temps, et alors qu'il pensait qu'il n'y arriverait pas, une onde sortis de son corps mental et enveloppa les bandes de ses souvenirs. Soudainement, la douleur reflua, les sons ne lui parvinrent plus et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il vit les bandes onduler dans une grande bulle aux reflets violets semblable aux barrières autour de son manoir. Toujours haletant, il referma les yeux et repris peu à peu pied dans la réalité. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux sur le salon et s'effondra en avant, rattrapé de justesse par Sal' avant que son visage ne frappe le tapis. La respiration courte, la peau ruisselante de sueur et les paupières qui se fermaient toutes seules, Harry ne pouvait plus bouger le moindre muscle.

-Tu as réussi Harry, lui dit doucement Salazar. Dors maintenant petit ange.

Alors il s'endormit, bercé par les caresses de son ancêtre dans ses cheveux.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla comme la veille dans la chambre de Alhas et Salazar, blottis contre le torse de l'ombre et le visage du fondateur de Poudlard dans ses cheveux. Il ouvrit ses lourdes paupières, encore fatigué de son exercice. Il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hyppogriffes lui avait écrabouillé le crâne. Il se blottit davantage contre Alhas et soupira.

-Tu es réveillé petit ange ? Murmura Sal'.

-Mmm...Acquiesça Harry, se sentant trop lourd pour même articuler.

-Redresses toi, je vais te donner une potion qui te fera te sentir mieux.

Harry bougea le bras, mais n'avait même pas la force de le lever. Alhas le serra contre lui et s'assit, l'entraînant dans son mouvement, puis Salazar lui présenta un flacon contre ses lèvres. Il le but d'une traite, grimaçant et toussant. Presque immédiatement, l'énergie lui revint et il se réveilla complètement.

-Je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi épuisé...

-C'est normal. Je te l'ai dit, tout ce qui touche à l'esprit est difficile. Mais tu as tout de même réussi la première étape qui est la plus épuisante. Ça ira mieux ensuite à force de pratique.

Harry hocha la tête et s'appuya contre Alhas qui lui embrassa le front. Il ferma les yeux de plaisir. Dans ces moments-là ils ressemblaient vraiment à deux pères cajolant leur fils et Harry adorait ça.

-Mais comment as-tu fais pour faire la potion ? Tu es sortis ?

-Non, il y a un labo dans le couloir, près de la salle d'entraînement. Il restait plusieurs ingrédients en bocaux alors je les ais utilisés.

-Ah d'accord. Il faudrait en acheter...

-Oui, il faut que je t'entraîne avant la rentrée. Mon descendant ne peut pas avoir des notes catastrophiques en potion.

Harry rit légèrement.

-C'est vrai que je n'étais pas très assidus. Et puis, même si je l'étais le professeur Snape aurait quand même trouver un moyen de me mettre des mauvaises notes. Son passe-temps favori est de me ridiculiser en cours après tout.

-Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il sur toi ?

-Je ne connais pas les détails, mais apparemment mon père et mon parrain le tourmentaient à Poudlard. Il pense que je suis comme eux et reporte sa haine sur moi je pense.

-Je vois. C'est un homme plutôt immature on dirait.

-Je ne sais pas. Parfois j'avais l'impression que lorsqu'il me regardait il était juste très triste et seul. Mais bon, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il pense, il est impénétrable.

Salazar réfléchit une seconde.

-On verra lorsque l'on sera à Poudlard, mais s'il te fait du mal je me chargerais personnellement de lui.

-Non non. Il t'admire beaucoup tu sais, en plus vous avez des points communs je pense que vous vous entendrez bien.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Sal' avec étonnement.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas grand chose de lui, mais en tout cas je sais qu'il adore les potions et qu'il est un maître legilimens comme toi. C'est aussi le directeur de la maison Serpentard.

-Hum...Je vois. On verra bien.

-Et puis, avec mes pouvoirs, dit Alhas, je pourrais cerner sa vraie personnalité, toi aussi tu le pourras Harry et nous verrons s'il mérite qu'on s'intéresse à lui.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Bon, et si on allait manger ? Il est déjà 11 heure, dit Salazar en se levant.

-Mmm...Gémit Harry en s'accrochant aux épaules de Al' et en enfouissant son visage dans son torse. Pas envie.

Ils le regardèrent avec étonnement, un tel comportement enfantin ne lui ressemblant pas, ou plutôt il ne laissait jamais voir ce côté de sa personnalité parce qu'il manquait cruellement de confiance en lui et avait peur de se faire rejeter comme cela l'avait été durant toute son enfance. C'était la preuve qu'il leur faisait confiance et qu'il se sentait bien avec eux. Al' et Sal' échangèrent un sourire tendre.

-Demandons à Ticky de nous servir le petit-déjeuner au lit dans ce cas, dit Salazar en se remettant sous la couette.

-Oui ! S'exclama Harry en se dégageant un peu du torse de Al'.

Ticky arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand plateau. Après manger, avoir pris une douche bien chaude et s'être habillé d'un pantalon de toile blanc et d'un tee-shirt noir Harry descendit dans le salon où l'attendait Salazar.

-Où est Alhas ?

-Il prépare ta chambre pour demain.

-Ma chambre ?

-Oui, il place des barrières tout autour. Lorsque tes héritages se réveilleront ta puissance se déchaînera, de plus elles servent à t'isoler du monde extérieur pour que tu ne ressentes pas la magie.

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil, assez inquiet.

-Tu te rappelles quand on a dit que les ouroboros pouvaient sentir la magie de la nature et des gens ?

Harry acquiesça.

-Eh bien, quand tu te réveilleras elle déferlera sur toi. Tu sentiras absolument tout et ce sera douloureux tant que tu ne le contrôleras pas. Pareil, ton côté ombre te feras ressentir brutalement la présence des gens, tu pourrais être submergé par toutes ces nouvelles sensations. C'est pourquoi on doit t'isoler dans un premier temps.

-Je-Je vois.

-N'aies pas peur, on sera tout le temps avec toi, on te guidera.

Harry sourit et hocha la tête, rassuré, mais tout de même un peu nerveux.

-Bon, maintenant que tu as un bouclier tes pensées ne filtrent plus autant, mais il reste faible. Si tu ressens une trop grande émotion le bouclier se brisera. Si quelqu'un utilise la légilimencie sur toi il se brisera aussi et tu seras comme un livre ouvert. Pour le renforcer il faut méditer, méditer et méditer, t'habituer à toucher ton esprit, apprendre à te connaître toi-même. Beaucoup de gens échouent à ce moment de l'apprentissage de l'occlumencie, car c'est à la fois bon et dangereux de se connaître. Tu pourrais découvrir des côtés de toi qui te font peur, que tu rejettes normalement. Chacun porte une part d'obscurité en soi et elle peut effrayer ou dégoûter. Mais si tu l'acceptes honnêtement tu gagneras une grande force mentale et surmonteras tes faiblesses. C'est un exercice exigeant et extrêmement difficile, c'est pour ça qu'on met des années à maîtriser l'occlumencie. Que ce soit moi, le professeur Snape, Dumbledore ou Voldemort ont a mis beaucoup de temps avant d'arriver à notre niveau.

-Je comprend, mais je n'ai pas autant de temps...Il ne reste qu'un mois et demi avant la rentrée et si Dumbledore ou quelqu'un d'autre essaie de lire mon esprit tous nos efforts seront fichus.

-Évidemment tu n'y arriveras pas avant la rentrée.

-Quoi ?! Mais !

-Calmes-toi Harry, même si tu ne seras pas à un niveau très élevé tu seras tout de même capable de cacher les souvenirs que tu ne veux pas montrer. Tu es très doué en méditation, la base de l'occlumencie, donc tu iras plus vite que quelqu'un de normal. Pourquoi es-tu si affolé ? De quoi as-tu peur ?

Harry déglutit difficilement.

-Rien que penser à ce qui arriverait si quelqu'un de mal attentionné entrait dans ma tête et découvrait tout, me fais peur. Je suis terrifié à l'idée de perdre ce que je viens juste de gagner. Je ne veux pas qu'on vous enlève à moi. Rien que de l'imaginer ça me fait peur.

Salazar se leva et vint prendre le plus jeune dans ses bras.

-Mon ange, ça n'arrivera pas. Même si tu n'y arrives pas avant la rentrée il y a d'autres moyens pour empêcher quelqu'un de voir tes souvenirs. Et s'il te plaît, n'en doutes jamais, on sera toujours là pour toi. On ne laissera jamais personne te faire du mal, on est une famille maintenant. On te protégera.

Sal' prit le visage rougis en coupe et posa son front contre le sien.

-Tu ne perdras rien. Al' et moi t'aimons Harry et on fera tout notre possible pour te protéger et te rendre heureux.

-Je-Je vous aime aussi, chuchota Harry, embarrassé et un peu intimidé, mais très heureux.

Salazar sourit, puis se recula un peu, essuyant de ses pouces les larmes qui avaient débordés des jolies prunelles émeraudes si semblables aux siennes.

-Pour information je vous aime aussi tous les deux, dit Alhas, faisant sursauter les deux Serpentard.

Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux en le voyant adossé au chambranle de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres. Alhas se dirigea vers eux et embrassa leur joue chacun à leur tour, faisant même légèrement rougir son amoureux.

-D-Désolé d'avoir paniqué soudainement, bégaya Harry.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu peux te laisser aller autant que tu le veux avec nous, le rassura Sal'.

-Merci. B-Bon et si je m'y mettais ? Suggéra-t-il pour cacher son embarras, faisant rire les deux adultes. Ah, au fait, que voulais-tu dire quand tu as dit qu'il y avait d'autres moyens pour empêcher quelqu'un de voir mes souvenirs ?

-Eh bien, il existe des bijoux spéciaux qui renforcent un bouclier d'occlumens. C'est rare, mais je crois qu'on peut en trouver un dans tes voûtes. Elles possèdent tous les biens, les objets et la fortune que les Serpentard et les Potter ont acquis en mille ans après tout. Bien sur, pour en utiliser un il faut déjà avoir un bouclier qui tienne la route.

Harry hocha la tête, rassuré. Il passa le reste de la journée à méditer, essayant d'apprivoiser son propre esprit, ce qui était en effet beaucoup plus difficile que son entraînement à la magie. Salazar avait raison de dire que Harry était naturellement doué pour la méditation. En général, on commençait à avoir du mal à maintenir sa concentration au bout de deux ou trois heures, cependant Harry allait au delà de ça, ne se distrayant même pas un instant alors qu'il restait dans la même position pendant 8 heures d'affilées. À 19 heure, Salazar lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Reviens Harry, c'est l'heure de manger. Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Harry fronça les sourcils et cligna des paupières avant de basculer en avant. Salazar le rattrapa encore une fois.

-J'ai mal partout, gémit-il.

Sal' éclata de rire.

-Évidemment ! Ça fait 8 heures que tu n'as pas bougé d'un poil assis sur le sol.

Il lui redonna une potion énergisante, puis ils rejoignirent Alhas dans la salle à manger.

-Alors Harry, comment ça s'est passé ?

-Plutôt bien je crois. C'est compliqué, mais au moins je m'habitue à ressentir mon esprit. C'est assez bizarre dis comme ça...

-C'est vrai, rit Sal', mais ce n'est que le début, tu effleures toujours les bords, ensuite il faudra que tu rentres pour comprendre comment ton esprit est fait et donc te comprendre toi-même.

Harry hocha la tête et attaqua goulûment son assiette. Il mourrait de faim. Environ deux heures plus tard, Harry était accoudé à la rambarde de sa chambre et observait le soleil se coucher.

-Harry ? Tu ne vas pas te coucher ? Demanda Alhas, suivi de son amant.

-Si si, j'arrive.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, c'est juste que...

Il soupira et continua :

-J'étais juste en train de penser à Sirius, Remus, Ron et Neville. Ils me manquent et ne pas savoir si je peux leur faire confiance est douloureux.

-Je vois, dit Alhas en s'adossant à la rambarde. Tu aimerais tout leur dire ?

-Peut-être pas tout, mais au moins ce que Dumbledore m'a fait pour qu'ils se méfient aussi. En ne leur disant rien c'est comme si je les laissais dans ses griffes. Mais c'est vrai que si je le dis à Sirius et Remus ils ne me croiront certainement pas et me gronderons pour ne pas faire confiance au directeur.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils réagiraient ainsi ? Ils t'aiment non ?

-Je-Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'ils me voient plus comme un mini James qu'autre chose. Parfois j'avais l'impression qu'ils me poussaient à réagir de telle ou telle manière pour que je ressemble plus à mon père. Ils sont fragiles, Sirius à cause de son emprisonnement à Azkaban et Remus parce qu'il est un loup garou qui n'a aucune confiance en lui. Ils ont trouvés un soutien de la part de Dumbledore, il est un peu comme un sauveur pour eux et ils s'y accrochent de toutes leurs forces. Si on leur enlève ça...

-Je vois...Et Ron et Neville ?

-Je pense franchement que je peux leur faire confiance. Mais je pense aussi qu'il est plus prudent d'attendre le bon moment. Peut-être qu'ils fassent le premier pas...

-En effet c'est peut-être plus judicieux. Ils ne t'ont pas envoyé de lettre depuis le début de l'été ?

-Non et puis Dumbledore leur a sûrement interdit pour des raisons de sécurité à la noix. Il vaut sans doute mieux attendre la rentrée.

-Peut-être oui...Mais qui sait ? Ils passeront peut-être l'interdit et t'en enverront quand même ?

-J'espère...

-Ça va s'arranger Harry, c'est certain, assura Alhas en lui caressant les cheveux.

Harry lui sourit et hocha la tête.

-Aller viens, tu dois être en forme pour demain.

Il le suivit par automatisme, mais arrivé devant la porte de la chambre il s'arrêta soudainement.

-Euh...En fait je vais dormir dans ma chambre cette nuit.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Euh...Eh bien...Bégaya-t-il en rougissant. Je vais vous laisser un peu d'intimité. Donc, euh...Amusez-vous bien, lança-t-il en levant les pouces avant de déguerpir comme s'il avait le feu aux trousses.

-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Sal' avec perplexité.

Alhas rigola.

-Je crois qu'il veut nous laisser la nuit pour nous deux.

Il enlaça l'autre homme par derrière et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Ça fait mille ans que je ne t'ai pas touché, tu m'as manqué tu sais.

Salazar rougit et posa ses mains sur celles qui lui caressaient le ventre, souriant.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon amour, souffla-t-il en se retournant.

Il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de l'ombre et Alhas les entraîna vers le lit. La porte se ferma en un petit « clac ».

To be continued...

 **Alors? Alors?**

 **Le prochain chapitre se nomme "Ouroboros et ombre". Je vous laisse deviner ce qu'il va se passer ;) N'oubliez pas de répondre à mon sondage !**

 **-Pour te répondre Fibulala et à ceux qui se poseraient la question, je n'ai pas encore prévu de continuer mes autres fics, je me concentre sur celle là d'abord avant que mon inspiration ne me quitte encore une fois^^**

 **-La rencontre avec Draco approche mais c'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Patience ^^**

 **A la prochaine !**


	7. Chapter 7 Ouroboros et Ombre

**Salut et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Enfin Harry accepte ses héritages! En espérant que vous aimerez. Pour le sondage c'est le veela qui l'emporte pour l'instant et je dois dire que j'ai une préférence pour ça. Faire un Draco avec du sang de veela ouvre des portes ensuite avec la famille Malfoy et titille mon imagination. Bien sur, je ne ferais pas un truc too much où tout le monde devient soudainement créature ne vous inquiétez pas ! Le bal arrivera soit chapitre 9 soit 10. Bonne lecture !**

 **Encore une chose. Je vous préviens tout de suite mais le rythme de parution risque de baisser. J'ai mis pas mal de chapitre d'affilé pour me faire pardonner de ma longue absence et faire que l'histoire avance un peu, mais avec les cours et tout ça je vais moins écrire. Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai déjà un plan solide pour tout le reste des vacances et le début de Poudlard. Le chapitre 8 est aussi terminé. Bisous à tous et à la prochaine.**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

 **Héritages chapitre 7 : Ouroboros et ombre**

Durant toute la matinée du lendemain, Harry, Salazar et Alhas visitèrent les autres propriétés du petit brun afin de renforcer les barrières. Ils explorèrent les lieux assez rapidement, n'ayant pas énormément de temps dans leur programme pour leur en consacrer davantage. Ils commencèrent par les propriétés des Potter et se rendirent en Australie avec la magie de Ticky. Comme l'elfe lui avait dit, Harry constata que le niveau de magie du lieu était vraiment très faible comparé à celui de son manoir au japon. Les barrières était quasiment inexistantes, juste assez solides pour le rendre invisible aux moldus et aux autres sorciers s'ils ne les forçaient pas. Il était plus petit que celui des Serpentards, beaucoup plus délabré, presque en ruine. Des morceaux du plafond s'écroulaient même par endroit et il était vide de meuble. Ils ne s'y attardèrent pas et réapprovisionnèrent juste les barrières en en créant de nouvelles pour restaurer au moins les fondations. Le lieu suivant fut le port de St Tropez.

-Waouh, souffla Harry en mirant les énormes bateaux.

-Celui-ci est le vôtre, indiqua Ticky.

Il pointa un espace vide peu naturel qui s'expliquait grâce aux barrières repoussant les personnes non affiliées aux Potter. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, le grand yacht apparu. Lui aussi avait cruellement souffert des affres du temps. Ils montèrent à bord et Harry commenta :

-Le sol grince et se casse, la coque est pleine d'algues et de rayures, certaines parties laissent même filtrer l'eau. Certaines pièces sont plutôt propres, certainement grâce au travail de l'elfe, mais beaucoup d'autres sont miteuses...

-Les barrières sont néanmoins un peu plus puissantes que celles précédentes, commenta Alhas en regardant autour de lui.

-Je suis étonné qu'il n'est pas coulé, dit Salazar en grimaçant parce qu'il venait de marcher dans une flaque d'eau croupie.

-Mais il a du potentiel vous ne pensez pas ? Demanda Harry. Une fois rénové et rendu capable de naviguer on pourrait le transformer en yacht de croisière pendant qu'on ne l'utilise pas. On pourrait toucher pas mal de bénéfices, réfléchit-il.

-Tu parles comme un vrai entrepreneur maintenant, rit Alhas. Mais c'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée, tu as des idées de ce que tu voudras faire de l'argent ou ce sera juste pour entreposer dans tes voûtes ?

-Ben mes voûtes sont déjà pleines à ra-bord, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'argent. C'est juste une idée, mais peut-être pour faire don à des œuvres caritatives ? Ou alors pour mon projet d'une maison d'auberge de créatures magiques sans ressources ?

-Oui ce serait bien, ce sont d'excellentes idées et très généreuses.

-Mais bon je ne compte pas mettre des prix très élevés si je fais ça. Ainsi même des familles sans trop d'argent pourront s'offrir des vacances inoubliables.

Ensuite, ils rencontrèrent l'elfe en charge du bateau et rechargèrent les barrières. Ils procédèrent de même pour la villa à Miami, une grande maison en bord de mer avec des baies vitrées un peu partout et des œuvres d'art gardées intactes par de puissants sortilèges dans chaque pièces. Ils se rendirent ensuite au manoir à little angleton, un endroit sombre et glauque que Harry n'apprécia pas et qui lui fila la chair de poule, puis dans la forêt d'Albanie qui lui appartenait, au terrain vierge dans la campagne londonienne, là où il avait prévu de faire construire son auberge, à la plage au Mexique, et ils finirent par deux petites maisons trop délabrées pour être louées. Ils gardèrent Godric Hollow pour un autre moment, qui serait sans doute chargé d'émotion pour le plus jeune. Ils retournèrent au manoir et Ticky prit congé, fatigué de les avoir conduit dans tant de lieux aussi distants les uns des autres.

Harry était nerveux. Il était assis sur son lit, en pyjama même s'il était 13 heure, et regardait Alhas et Salazar tester la puissance des barrières. Il n'avait pas manger, Al' lui avait dit qu'il pourrait vomir dès qu'il recevrait ses héritages. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la potion sur sa table de nuit. Salazar la lui avait concocté spécialement. Elle servait à le plonger dans un coma artificiel afin qu'il se plonge profondément à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il caressa le plumage d'Hedwige et de Tsubame qui restaient avec lui jusqu'au moment où il boirait la potion. Elles essayaient de l'encourager à leur façon et Harry leur en était reconnaissant.

-Ça va Harry ? Demanda Sal'.

-Oui, juste nerveux.

-Ne t'en fais pas on reste là. S'il y a le moindre problème on gérera.

C'était vrai, il avait ces deux hyper puissants sorciers (et créature) qui prenaient soin de lui. Tout irait bien. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur de ses propres pouvoirs. Il l'avait décidé, non ? Il deviendrait aussi fort que possible pour ne plus jamais se faire marcher sur les pieds et pour faire renaître ce monde corrompu qui tombait en ruine. L'anxiété disparut peu à peu de son regard pour n'y laisser que de la détermination. Il y arriverait, il était fort, il n'était plus seul. Ce n'était qu'une étape à franchir dans sa nouvelle vie.

-C'est quand tu veux Harry, dit doucement Alhas derrière la barrière.

Harry hocha la tête, puis ses oiseaux s'envolèrent pour rejoindre les deux adultes. Il attrapa le flacon et, soufflant un grand coup, la but cul sec. Il s'allongea sur ses oreillers et se sentit lentement perdre connaissance. L'obscurité familière de son moi intérieur l'engloutit et il se laissa flotter un moment, essayant de ressentir ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il pouvait sentir sa magie vibrer non loin de lui, ainsi que la présence de la barrière entourant son esprit. Il comprit qu'il n'était pas encore assez loin, qu'il n'était pas encore assez enfoncé dans son âme, dans son corps. Salazar lui avait dit que ses héritages de créatures étaient incrustés très profondément dans son sang et que Harry devrait les chercher assez longtemps. Alors il marcha encore et encore dans le noir, pendant des heures même s'il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Plus il s'enfonçait et plus l'atmosphère devenait étrange autour de lui, presque étouffante. Soudainement, ce fut comme un vent magique qui se leva, faisant voleter ses cheveux et Harry vit des étranges paillettes de lumières tourbillonner autour de lui. Ce n'était pas agressif, plutôt accueillant, comme si elles célébraient son arrivée. Instinctivement, Harry sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il appela sa magie, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer et se mit à briller d'une lueur dorée. Il leva la main devant lui, là où les paillettes étaient plus nombreuses et renforça son pouvoir. Une goutte de sueur roula sur sa tempe alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Il augmenta petit à petit la pression, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin quelque chose se passe. Un son de déchirure lui fit rouvrir les yeux et il vit avec étonnement qu'une grande brèche de sa taille environ s'était formée. N'hésitant pas plus d'une seconde il la traversa et arriva dans un vaste endroit tout blanc et lumineux. Il regarda autour de lui avec surprise, puis au loin il vit une petite tâche noire. Il plissa les yeux, mais n'arriva pas à voir ce que c'était. Cela lui prit un temps considérable pour approcher la tâche tellement elle était loin. Lorsqu'il y arriva Harry se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une tâche, mais un coffre lourdement enchaîné, légèrement entrouvert d'où s'échappait des veloutes de magie. Harry savait que plus la magie brute était visible plus elle était puissante et celle-ci l'était incontestablement. Il tendit la main et voulut le toucher, mais une décharge de magie l'en empêcha. Aussitôt une voix sortit de nulle part résonna :

-Bonjour jeune héritier des Potter et des Serpentard. Je suis la représentation du sceau qu'a apposé Feldrich Potter il y a environ 900 ans sur le sang d'ombre des Potter. Ton sang d'ouroboros s'est aussi glissé dans le sceau à ta naissance. Si tu veux reprendre tes droits sur eux, relâche toute ta magie vers le coffre et le sceau se brisera, cette pièce derrière la brèche disparaîtra aussi. Bonne chance avec tes nouveaux pouvoirs jeune héritier...

La voix s'estompa et disparut. Harry était plus que surpris. De toutes les façons qu'il avait imaginé comment ça se passerait il n'aurait jamais pensé à celle-ci. Secouant la tête sur ses pensées ridicules, il ferma les yeux et rassembla sa puissance au maximum. Lorsqu'il pensa ne plus pouvoir en appeler davantage il tendit les mains vers le coffre et expulsa toute sa magie. Elle entoura le coffre tel un halo de lumière verte et dorée, puis les chaînes se brisèrent. Dès qu'il ne fut plus enchaîné, le coffre s'ouvrit d'un coup et deux choses en sortis. Harry cligna des yeux de surprise en les observant tour à tour. Il comprit rapidement que c'étaient les représentations de ses pouvoirs. L'un était un magnifique serpent ailé d'un noir brillant avec certaines écailles vertes et aux yeux aussi émeraude que les siens. L'autre était d'une forme toute noire indistincte avec des sortes de volutes d'ombres ondulantes partant vers le haut. Harry pouvait discerner des oreilles assez félines sur sa tête et des pattes avants et arrières. Il avait de grands yeux en pointes tout blanc, sans pupilles ni iris. Il était un peu un mélange entre un lynx et un puma. Harry resta un moment à juste les regarder, puis tendit doucement la main. L'ombre ne bougea pas, mais le serpent, enfin l'ouroboros, glissa jusqu'à lui et frotta sa tête contre sa main un instant, avant de l'approcher de son ventre. Sa langue fourchue chatouilla le ventre nu de Harry (il n'a pas de vêtement quand il est juste un corps mental) et il posa toute la longueur de sa tête reptilienne près de son nombril. Soudainement, sa tête rapetissa et se fondit dans la peau de l'humain qui haleta de surprise. Petit à petit tout son corps se transféra sur la peau de Harry. Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise que l'ombre vint se frotter contre ses jambes tel un chat. Tout comme le serpent il se fondit peu à peu sur sa cuisse. Désormais, le jeune Potter avait un serpent ailé noir et vert tatoué autour de son nombril, sa queue descendant sur le bas de son ventre et un puma ou lynx en ombre prenant tout le côté et le devant de sa cuisse droite.

Alhas étaient assis dans un fauteuil près de la barrière entourant le lit de son descendant, Salazar sur ses genoux. Il tentait d'apaiser le Serpentard stressé en le câlinant doucement, mais lui aussi était dans le même état. C'était le deuxième jours de coma de Harry. Ils s'étaient doutés depuis le début que ça prendrait du temps, mais vivre ces moments d'attentes angoissants n'était pas pareil que de s'y préparer.

-Il va y arriver mon cœur, crois en lui, dit doucement l'ombre.

Sal' se retourna et se blottit contre son torse.

-Je crois en lui, vraiment, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter pour autant.

Alhas lui sourit en passant sa main dans son dos.

-Tu es vraiment une maman poule, se moqua-t-il légèrement.

-Et toi un papa poule, ne fais pas semblant de le cacher. Et attend ! Pourquoi c'est moi la mère ?!

Alhas rigola, puis lui murmura à l'oreille sur un ton sexy :

-Tu as oublié tout ce que je t'ai fait il y a mille ans ?

Salazar rougit et cacha son visage dans le cou de son amoureux sous le rire de celui-ci. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux avant que le serpentard ne reparle.

-Tu crois que Harry nous considère comme sa famille ?

Alhas le regarda avec étonnement.

-Bien sur, tu ne l'as pas entendu la dernière fois ? Il a dit qu'il nous aimait et qu'il avait peur de nous perdre.

-Je sais oui, mais tout a été si soudain pour lui, et si...

-Je te coupe tout de suite. Harry est fort, même après avoir été trahi comme il l'a été il a repris sa vie en main presque immédiatement. Il ne s'est même pas laissé déprimer. Et il ne mélange pas les sentiments et la confiance qu'il a pour nous parce qu'on l'aurait sois disant sauvé ou quoi que ce soit. Évidemment il nous est reconnaissant pour être là et ne rien lui avoir caché sur lui-même et ses pouvoirs, mais les sentiments qu'il a pour nous ne sont pas nés de ça. Il sait faire la part des choses.

Salazar soupira.

-C'est vrai tu as raison. Excuses moi, ça doit être le stress qui fait ressortir mon côté pathétique.

-Ne t'excuses pas, toutes les mamans ont à un moment donné un instant de doute envers les sentiments de leur enfant.

-T'arrêtes avec ça oui !

Seul le rire de l'ombre lui répondit. Ils restèrent silencieux à juste se câliner un moment jusqu'à ce que soudainement Harry se mette à briller.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Il doit avoir réussi ! Regardes !

Ils s'approchèrent pour voir une lumière émeraude briller sur le ventre du jeune homme et une tâche d'ombre onduler sur sa cuisse. Puis, son apparence se mit à changer. Sa mâchoire légèrement carré se fit plus fine, sa peau devint plus veloutée, d'une pâleur moins maladive et plus rosée tel une poupée de porcelaine. Sa bouche fine devint plus charnue et plus rouge, ses cheveux d'ébènes devinrent encore plus foncés et poussèrent jusqu'au bas de son dos. Son nez légèrement tordu d'avoir été cassé plusieurs fois se remit droit et le bout s'arrondit. Ses cils devinrent un tout petit peu plus long, ses épaules et ses genoux moins osseux. Il ne changea pas énormément en soit, mais tout ces petits changements le rendirent encore plus superbe qu'il ne l'était déjà. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient toujours émeraudes, bien que plus magnétiques et étourdissants et sa pupille était juste un peu plus ovale que ronde. Harry cligna des yeux, mais ne bougea pas.

-Harry ? Demanda doucement Sal'.

Brusquement, Harry s'arqua douloureusement, les yeux et la bouche plissés de souffrance. Il retomba sur le matelas en tremblant, puis sa magie s'étendit d'un coup autour de lui. Sal' et Al' écarquillèrent les yeux de stupeur. Elle ne pouvait même plus être comparée à il y a deux jours. D'abord parce qu'elle était désormais d'une puissance phénoménale et ensuite parce que ses propriétés mêmes avaient changés, la rendant encore plus sauvage, incroyablement captivante et à la fois douce et agressive. C'était comme regarder avec admiration un prince ou un roi. Elle vibrait, virevoltait à l'intérieur de la barrière d'une lumière émeraude, dorée et noir, représentant les trois formes de magie de Harry. Elle était tellement puissante que le bois du lit se craquela, les murs se fissurèrent, la table de nuit s'écroula, les draps et la couverture se déchirèrent et les objets explosèrent. Harry haleta, en sueur et respirant difficilement, ce qui ramena les deux adultes à la réalité.

-Harry ! Appela Alhas. Tu dois te calmer et faire rentrer au moins un peu de ta magie ! À ce train là la barrière ne tiendra pas !

-C'est-C'est dur, haleta-t-il.

-Je sais mon ange, dit Salazar d'une voix plus douce. Mais tu dois le faire sinon tu souffriras encore plus. Ne t'inquiètes pas on est là, tu n'es pas tout seul. Tu vas y arriver petit ange, juste un effort.

Harry tourna légèrement la tête vers eux et voir leurs visages, leurs mines inquiètes, mais aussi entendre leurs paroles rassurantes lui donna de la force et de la détermination. Il serra les poings, se mordant la lèvre au sang et ferma fort les yeux. Il tendit la main vers le vide et petit à petit sa magie s'apaisa et une partie se fit absorber par sa main. Puis, son bras retomba mollement sur le matelas déchiré et il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations, le souffle erratique. Al' et Sal' se détendirent un peu.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Alhas avec douceur.

-Fa-Fatigué et à la fois plein d'énergie. Mon corps est tout...tout engourdis pour l'instant, bégaya-t-il avec difficulté.

Alhas se lança un sort pour mettre la même barrière que celle qui entourait le lit autour de lui et s'approcha de Harry. Il prit une serviette qui était tombé de la table de nuit cassée et essuya le sang qui avait coulé de la lèvre mordue de son descendant.

-C'est normal, ton corps aura un peu de mal à s'habituer à toute cette magie que tes héritages ont libérés. Reposes-toi, tu l'as bien mérité.

Harry acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit en à peine quelques secondes. Alhas soupira de soulagement, une partie de son stress apaisé, et essuya la sueur de la peau du plus jeune. Il releva légèrement le haut de pyjama à nounours, évidemment c'était Salazar qui l'avait choisi, et découvrit le tatouage.

-Le tatouage de l'ouroboros, souffla Salazar.

-Et celui de l'ombre, dis Alhas en soulevant le bas pour montrer la cuisse.

-Le tiens est plus petit.

-Ça montre juste à quel point ce petit bout d'homme est puissant. Celui de l'ouroboros est plutôt grand aussi, il lui prend tout le ventre et s'enroule autour du nombril.

Salazar soupira.

-Moi ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est que ça le rend encore plus sexy et désirable. Il va faire tomber tous les garçons et toutes les filles...

Alhas prit soudain un air très sérieux.

-Si un seul le touche je m'en occuperais personnellement.

Salazar eut un sourire narquois et murmura :

-Papa poule.

-Je t'ai entendu tu sais.

Ils rirent légèrement, évacuant toute l'angoisse de ces deux derniers jours.

-Je suis soulagé que cette étape soit fini, mais malheureusement le plus dur reste à venir.

Alhas hocha la tête.

-On l'aidera du mieux qu'on pourra.

-Évidemment.

Harry dormit toute la nuit et tout le lendemain, se faisant veiller par ses ancêtres. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le soleil se levait à peine et les rayons commençaient doucement à baigner la pièce d'une lueur orangée. Il papillonna des paupières et plissa les yeux un instant pour les écarquiller une seconde plus tard. Il se redressa d'un coup, le mouvement lui faisant tourner désagréablement la tête, et se pencha juste à temps avant de vomir tout le contenu de son estomac, c'est à dire trois fois rien, sur le tapis de descente de lit.

-Harry ! S'exclama Salazar en accourant à ses côtés, la barrière l'entourant pour que son descendant ne ressente pas sa magie.

Il vomit jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que de la bile qui sorte de sa bouche, Sal' lui tenant les cheveux en arrière et lui caressant le dos. Alhas fit irruption dans la pièce juste deux minutes après. Il lui tendit un verre d'eau, mais tout le corps de Harry tremblait tellement qu'il ne parvint pas à l'attraper. Al' dû le lui faire boire lui-même. Essoufflé, Harry se roula en boule, le visage blafard et le front moite.

-Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda doucement Salazar d'une voix inquiète.

-M-Mal. Je-Je ressens t-trop de m-magie, partout. J'ai m-mal à la tête, me sens f-faible et f-froid.

Aussitôt, Salazar l'enroula dans une couverture et lui toucha le front.

-Tu as de la fièvre, commenta-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est normal, rassura Alhas en voyant l'inquiétude de son amour et pour rassurer le malade aussi. Tes sens sont agressés par toutes ces nouvelles sensations, il va falloir un peu de temps pour que ton corps s'habitue. Déjà les barrières empêchent la magie de l'extérieur et la nôtre de trop t'accabler, même si tu dois quand même la ressentir un minimum. On devrait peut-être s'éloigner...

Mais dès que la dernière phrase sortit de sa bouche, Harry gémit et attrapa la manche de Salazar.

-R-Reste, implora-t-il faiblement.

-D'accord mon ange, je reste avec toi, murmura le Serpentard en caressant tendrement ses longs cheveux.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de perdre connaissance. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de toute sa vie. Il était comme oppressé par la magie ambiante, ressentant celle de la nature, du manoir, des barrières, des elfes, de Sal' et Al' et des objets magiques. Les barrières dans sa chambre devaient limiter ce ressentis, mais Harry commençait à avoir peur de devoir en sortir et faire face au monde. Son sommeil fut agité à cause de la sensation horrible venant sans doute de son héritage d'ombre. La présence de ses deux ancêtres, mais aussi celle des elfes au rez de chaussée était amplifiée par cent voir plus et lui donnait un fort sentiment d'angoisse, comme s'il avait des centaines de pairs de yeux braqués sur lui. Il avait aussi l'impression d'avoir pleins de mains invisibles qui enserraient son corps jusqu'à l'étouffer. C'était juste horrible et lui donnait envie de s'enterrer dans un trou de souris pour ne plus être en contact avec rien. Lorsqu'il se réveilla la seconde fois, il se sentait un peu mieux, mais les sensations d'oppressement étaient toujours bien là. Il gémit et dû faire un effort considérable pour ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir les paupières.

-L'est quelle heure ? Baragouina-t-il.

-Midi et quart.

Harry se tourna vers la voix et vit Sal' étendu à ses côtés en train de lire un livre de potion.

-Sal' ? Tu es resté là tout ce temps ?

-Bien sur, je n'allais pas te laisser.

Harry sourit et se lova contre son flanc tel un chaton en manque de câlin. Salazar sentit son cœur se remplir d'affection face à ce geste adorable et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Hum...Mal, mais ça va un peu mieux que tout à l'heure.

-Regardes à ton cou.

Harry y découvrit un pendentif ovale avec des fleurs gravé dessus.

-Al' l'a trouvé abandonné dans une chambre et l'a ensorcelé pour limiter ta sensibilité à la magie, mais c'est très léger et ce n'est pas une méthode fiable sur le long terme. Je pense que ça pourra t'apaiser seulement pour 3 jours.

-Je vois, c'est déjà mieux que rien. Où est Alhas ?

-Il est partis de préparer un bouillon de poule, il ne devrait plus tarder.

-Un bouillon de poule ?

-Oui, apparemment lorsqu'il était petit il en mangeait tout le temps quand il était malade et ça lui faisait du bien. En plus, si tu as encore des nausées tu ne vomiras pas quelque chose de solide et un bouillon c'est mieux que d'avoir le ventre vide.

-Exactement ! Dit l'ombre en entrant avec un plateau qu'il posa près du petit brun.

-Merci Al' pour le bouillon et pour le collier, dit Harry en rougissant légèrement.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de tant d'attentions. Lorsqu'il était malade les Dursley l'enfermaient toute la journée dans son placard ( à part quand il avait la diarrhée) et lui donnait juste un saladier pour son vomi. Comme les médicaments coûtaient cher ils ne voulaient pas lui en donner plus d'un par jours. Évidemment ils ne lui avaient jamais préparé de bouillon. Mais bon, cette fois il n'était pas vraiment malade, c'était juste à cause de ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

-Avec plaisir, lui sourit l'ombre en lui embrassant le front. Ta température a baissée, c'est bien.

Le rougissement de Harry s'intensifia et il attrapa le plateau pour se donner contenance sous le léger rire de l'autre.

Harry resta tranquillement en isolement encore tout le reste de la journée, puis le lendemain il commença son entraînement. Tout d'abord, cela consistait à éprouver les limites de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir comme magie avant de se sentir mal ou de s'évanouir. Par exemple, Sal' et Al' intégraient des objets magiques dans la barrière et Harry devait faire son maximum pour canaliser cette magie supplémentaire afin qu'elle glisse sur lui et non qu'il la laisse influencer ses sens. Ses nouveaux pouvoirs étaient durs à contrôler, mais ce que Harry adorait était sa capacité à voir la magie. Il l'avait découvert lorsque Al' avait mis un objet magique dans la barrière pour la première fois. Il avait alors ouvert de grands yeux émerveillés.

-Qu'est-ce que...Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Avait-il bégayé.

-Quoi donc ? Avait demandé Sal' avec perplexité.

-Mais ça ! Ces-Ces couleurs qui flottent !

Les deux adultes avaient écarquillés les yeux.

-Tu peux voir la magie ?!

-Je ne savais pas que c'était une capacité des Ouroboros ! Je pensais qu'ils l'a ressentaient juste ! C'est incroyable ! Que vois-tu exactement ? S'était enthousiasmé Sal'.

-Comme une traînée de poussière ou de paillettes bleues.

-Et celui-ci ? Avait demandé Al' on posant une orbe à lumière magique sur le sol.

-Waouh, cette fois c'est jaune ! C'est magnifique !

Depuis, Harry aimait regarder la magie, mais ne pouvait pas encore supporter d'être en présence de Sal' ou Al' ou encore d'un elfe sans la barrière. Son bouclier d'occlumencie l'aidait aussi grandement à bloquer la présence parfois écrasante de ses ancêtres ou des elfes et il remerciait Salazar de tout son cœur de le lui avoir appris. Sans ça il se serait évanouis au moins vingt fois depuis qu'il avait débloqué ses héritages. Pendant ce temps il avait aussi découvert sa nouvelle apparence. Il était resté stupéfait pendant presque 20 minutes sans bouger devant le miroir à pied. Les illusions que Sal' lui avait déjà mis étaient ressemblantes, mais désormais il était encore plus sublime et Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à se reconnaître. C'était surtout ses yeux et sa peau qui changeaient des illusions. Sa pupille légèrement en amande et le ton vert plus foncé et en même temps plus captivant de son iris l'avait laissé comme deux ronds de flan. De plus, on aurait dit que toutes les années de privation et de maltraitance qu'il avait subis avaient disparu, lui laissant un corps juvénile en bonne santé et en chair. Harry n'avait jamais aimé se voir nu à cause de ses os trop saillants et de sa peau blafarde, mais désormais il n'avait plus ce problème. Il avait un sentiment mitigé sur ça. D'un côté il était content de ressembler davantage à Alhas, d'être beau et que ses héritages ressortent de lui, mais d'un autre c'était comme s'il était devenu totalement une autre personne et cet état de fait l'effrayait un peu parfois. Mais ce qui le choqua et le réjouit le plus fut la disparition de sa cicatrice maudite. Pendant qu'il était inconscient Al' et Sal' lui dirent avec inquiétude et incompréhension que sa magie avait expulsé une espèce d'ombre noire qui avait été détruite en un cri perçant d'agonie.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda avec inquiétude le petit brun, qu'une telle chose ait été à l'intérieur de sa tête le révulsait d'effroi.

-Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que ça a un lien avec Voldemort, après il faut faire des recherches...

Harry soupira.

-Et comment je vais expliquer la disparition de mon lien avec lui à Dumbledore ?

-Eh bien, je te mettrais une illusion de ta cicatrice, après tu auras juste à lui mentir en disant que ton lien ne te fais plus souffrir. S'il veut faire des examens par contre on est dans la merde...

-Pour ça aussi il faudra faire des recherches, dit Alhas.

Le quatrième jours de son entraînement, il avait fait quelques progrès. Il pouvait désormais se tenir debout normalement, sans se plier en deux sous la pression magique, et éviter que la magie influence ses sens alors qu'une vingtaine d'objets magiques remplissaient sa chambre. C'est aussi ce jours que Ticky, qui était resté éloigné de sa chambre pour ne pas l'indisposer, vint le voir. À son apparition, Harry plissa les yeux, heureusement assis en tailleur sur son lit, mais sans plus. Tant qu'il était encore dans la barrière il ne pouvait pas voir sa magie, mais la ressentait tout de même en étouffé. L'elfe avait abandonné son costume miteux pour le nouveau qui venait d'arriver par commande. Il ressemblait plus que jamais à un majordome d'une grande famille.

-Maître, je m'excuse de venir vous déranger, mais vous avez reçu une lettre. Le hibou attend la réponse à la volière.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Merci Ticky. Ton nouveau costume te va bien ! Tous les elfes en ont bien un ?

-Merci maître. Oui tout le monde est ravi, pour ceux que vous venez de prendre c'est la première fois qu'ils portent des vêtements aussi coûteux et confortables.

-Alors tant mieux.

L'elfe donna la lettre à Salazar qui était comme toujours resté avec Harry, puis repris ses occupations. Sal' la tendit à son descendant sans un mot, ni même une question, ce que Harry apprécia. En général lorsqu'il recevait une lettre, tout le monde lui demandait de qui elle venait et de quoi elle parlait, surtout Hermione. Maintenant qu'il y pensait elle devait peut-être le surveiller pour ensuite faire son rapport à Dumby. Se sortant de ses pensées désagréables il lut l'expéditeur. Il haussa un sourcil. Elle venait de la chambre des Lord.

 _Ils ont fais plus vite que ce que je croyais_ , pensa-t-il.

Il la décacheta et la lut.

 _Lord Serpentard,_

 _C'est une joie de compter un nouveau Lord parmi nous. Comme vous le savez certainement il est de tradition que les Lords aînés invitent le nouveau Lord à une réunion ou un bal. C'est pourquoi nous vous joignons un carton d'invitation officiel. Bien sur, vous pourrez venir accompagné du nombre de personnes de votre choix, mais dans ce cas je vous prie de le signaler dans votre lettre réponse. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à nous le signaler._

 _En espérant vous voir bientôt,_

 _Signé la chambre des Lords avec Lord Malfoy, Lord Abbot, Lord Croupton, Lord Flint, Lord Londubat, Lord Nott, Lord Ollivander, Lord Shacklebolt, Lord Shafiq, Lord Rosier, Lord Travers, Lord Yaxley, Lord Macmillan, Lord Parkinson et Lord Rowle._

Harry soupira en voyant les noms de Shacklebolt et d'Ollivander. C'était certain que l'information remontrait jusqu'à Dumbledore. La grand mère de Neville était connue pour ne pas être une grande fan du directeur de Poudlard alors il ne s'inquiétait pas trop de ce côté là. Il reconnu aussi quelques noms de mangemorts comme Rosier, Nott, Yaxley, Parkinson et évidemment Malfoy. Il était soulagé que ce ne soit qu'une minorité parmi les Lords, mais cela voulait aussi dire que Voldemort serait mis au courant de son apparition. Un nouveau Lord avec le nom de Serpentard le rendrait sans aucun doute furieux, lui qui se targuait d'être le véritable descendant de Salazar. Il fut aussi un peu étonné qu'il n'y ait pas de commentaire sur son nom, mais pensa qu'il devrait s'attendre à des questions plus tard. Le carton d'invitation était stylisé de lettres d'argent et l'invitait au manoir Zabini le 12 août pour un bal suivi d'une réunion réservée aux Lords. Il se demanda pourquoi cela avait lieu chez Zabini puisque, comme son père était décédé, Blaise ne prendrait son titre qu'à sa majorité. Harry rédigea une réponse affirmative en précisant qu'il viendrait accompagné de deux personnes, puis repris la lecture de son livre : « L'éducation des Lords » qu'il avait trouvé à la bibliothèque de son manoir quelques jours plus tôt.

-Tu as appris de nouvelles choses ? Demanda Alhas en arrivant avec un nouvel objet rempli de magie qu'il posa près du lit.

Harry ne tressaillit même pas à la magie supplémentaire, ce qui était un bon signe de progrès.

-Beaucoup en fait, ce livre est très complet. Par exemple, il explique que seuls les sangs purs ou sangs mêlés peuvent devenir Lords, puisque les nés de moldus n'ont pas d'histoire familial sorcière et ne peuvent pas avoir accès à la magie des héritages, du sang, etc. Apparemment les grandes familles sorcières se sont battues becs et ongles il y a 100 ans pour garder cette tradition et ont gagnées, mais elle risque encore d'être mise en danger aujourd'hui. Parce que si les nés de moldus peuvent devenir Lords ça signifie qu'ils prennent du pouvoir dans la société sorcière, mais également leur culture qui risque de faire de l'ombre à celle magique, en tout cas encore plus que maintenant. Il dit aussi que le titre de Lord ne revient pas à tous les chefs de famille, mais que seuls ceux ayant le plus de ressources financière, d'histoire familiale et comptant au moins 12 générations dans la même famille peuvent l'avoir. Donc, seules les plus grandes et anciennes familles peuvent l'avoir. C'est un honneur que beaucoup de nés de moldus ou jaloux dénigrent, mais que les familles sorcières chérissent précieusement, car c'est une fierté familial. Cependant, il n'y a qu'un seul Lord par famille qui devient donc le chef et le seul à pouvoir gérer la voûte ancestrale, les affaires de familles, les entreprises, etc. Si il y a deux enfants qui prétendent au titre, celui-ci reviendra soit à celui avec la plus grande puissance magique, soit celui avec les meilleures capacités intellectuelles et la plus grande détermination pour pouvoir gérer la fortune, les biens et les actions de la famille. Les Lords évitent désormais de faire plus d'un seul héritier à cause des fratricides ou des meurtres par un autre membre de la famille ou même d'en dehors qui ont eu lieu dans l'histoire pour le titre de Lord.

-Ça à l'air de beaucoup t'intéresser dis donc, commenta Alhas.

-Plutôt oui, je trouve ça assez fascinant. Et puis, ça me concerne directement donc j'aimerais en savoir le plus possible. Savoir tout ça fait partis de l'éducation des héritiers lorsqu'ils sont jeunes, j'ai beaucoup à rattraper. Tu savais que les Lords apprenaient à jouer des instruments de musiques, le management et d'autres chose comme ça dès leurs 13 ans ?

-À mon époque ce n'était qu'à partir de 16 ou 17 ans. Ils sont devenus plus strictes on dirait. Les jeunes de nos jours ont dû en baver.

Cette phrase fit tilt dans la tête du jeune Lord.

-Je crois que je viens de comprendre pourquoi Malfoy et ses amis nous prenaient tellement de haut et nous méprisaient lorsqu'on se moquait de leurs « soit disant » responsabilités familiales. Maintenant que je comprend je devrais peut-être m'excuser.

-Peut-être, mais ce n'était pas entièrement de ta faute, les aristocrates gardent leurs secrets et éducations bien cachés du grand public. Toi et tes amis ne pouvaient pas vraiment savoir.

-Peut-être, mais quand même...

L'entraînement de Harry pour contrôler sa sensibilité magique et limiter son ressenti de la présence des autres dura 11 jours, durant lesquels il s'évanouit encore quelques fois. Le 9 e jours, il pouvait déjà sortir des barrières et aller dans le jardin. Il passait des heures à ne faire qu'observer la magie de la nature, parfois émerveillé, parfois triste. Triste, car il pouvait voir des perturbations dans la magie de la terre et des plantes, des faiblesses. Harry s'était renseigné auprès de Sal' et Al', et aussi en lisant, que c'était un phénomène démontrant l'affaiblissement de la magie. Il y a mille ans ses deux ancêtres lui avaient dit que la magie était abondante de partout, comme vivante. Aujourd'hui, le fait que des espèces de plantes magiques et d'animaux magiques disparaissaient était la cause de l'affaiblissement de la magie, tout comme les champs de récolte, ou même les maisons qui n'étaient plus qu'alimenter en magie, en énergie, par les sorciers, la pluie et le soleil. Auparavant il n'y avait jamais eu de sécheresse, de famine, etc, car la magie alimentait la terre, les végétaux et le ciel. Désormais elle ne pouvait plus le faire qu'en toute petite quantité et si les choses restaient telles qu'elles étaient la magie finirait par complètement disparaître de la nature, et petit à petit des sorciers et créatures magiques qui périraient. Le monde deviendrait alors uniquement moldu. Et Harry était déterminé à tout faire pour empêcher ça.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8 magie et inscriptions

**Et voilà le chapitre 8 ! Bon il ne se passe pas encore grand chose dans celui-là, mais ça va bientôt bouger, patience... Je lis soigneusement chacune de vos reviews qui me font immensément plaisir et attend avec impatience vos avis. N'oubliez pas: Draco veela ou humain?**

 **Lalouve, tu as dit que mes personnages n'étaient pas très développés et je suis assez d'accord. As-tu des idées à me soumettre? Est-ce que je devrais écrire un peu de leur passé ? Dans ce chapitre Harry ne fait pas trop de progrès, est-ce que ça le fait un peu moins trop fort et sans défauts ? Plus tard aussi, lorsqu'il devra se connaître pour l'occlumencie je vais lui faire des défauts ne vous inquiétez pas, personnen 'est parfait après tout ;)**

 **24 596 vues et 313 reviews !**

 **Héritages Chapitre 8 : magie et inscriptions**

Harry était dans son bain, se reposant tranquillement de toutes ses heures d'entraînements épuisantes, délassant ses muscles endoloris et laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Il avait la nuque appuyée sur le coussin de baignoire, les yeux fermés et la baignoire était tellement grande et large qu'il pouvait sans problème étendre ses jambes. L'eau était agréablement brûlante et même s'il avait toujours aimé les douches plutôt chaudes il se demandait si ce n'était pas son côté ouroboros qui en était devenu davantage friand. Le serpent ailé sur son ventre semblait après tout adorer ça et se prélassait tranquillement, les paupières fermées et la langue pendante. Au contraire, les ombres normalement ondulantes du lynx/puma sur sa cuisse étaient toutes hérissées et il regardait le serpent assez méchamment. Ça faisait bien rire Harry qui essayait tout de même de poser sa jambe droite sur le rebord de la baignoire pour qu'elle ne soit pas dans l'eau. Ça faisait maintenant deux semaines depuis qu'il avait débloquer ses héritages et depuis quelques jours ses progrès stagnaient. Ses deux parents adoptifs comme il aimait appeler Al' et Sal' lui avaient dit que c'était normal, qu'il était difficile de gérer tant de puissance et de s'habituer si rapidement à ses nouveaux pouvoirs, à son nouveau corps, mais Harry n'était pas satisfait. Il savait qu'il devenait impatient et que rien de bon n'en ressortirait, mais il devenait nerveux pour le bal du 12 août et ensuite pour sa rentrée à Poudlard. S'il ne s'améliorait pas rapidement, il ne pourrait sans doute pas y aller, il ne pourrait supporter d'être entouré par tant de gens et de magie différentes. Il y a deux jours il avait essayé de sortir des barrières protectrices du manoir, mais il n'avait pas pu faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas. Aussitôt il avait ressentis une grande vague de magie déferler sur lui, la présence des gens qui pourtant se trouvaient à des kilomètres l'avait fait suffoquer et en à peine quelques secondes il s'était évanouis. Alhas s'était dépêché de le ramener dans la barrière, mais il n'avait repris connaissance que deux heures plus tard. Cet échec cuisant l'avait bien énervé. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait depuis le début que ça lui prendrait du temps, mais il était quand même frustré. Soudain, un « pop » retentit à côté de lui.

-Excusez moi de vous déranger maître, vous avez reçu du courrier.

-Vraiment ? De qui ? Demanda Harry avec étonnement.

-De Gringotts maître.

Harry se leva, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps et sorti du bain, il ignora son serpent qui ondula de contrariété pour être sorti de l'eau bien chaude. Son corps sécha en un instant grâce à la magie du manoir et, toujours nu, il prit la lettre tendue. Une main sur la hanche, il remercia son elfe et parcouru la lettre des yeux. Il sourit et la posa sur le lavabo. Il se regarda un instant, ayant toujours du mal à se dire que ce magnifique éphèbe était vraiment lui. Parfois lorsqu'il passait devant un miroir il était encore surpris par son reflet. Il resta quelques minutes à se regarder, puis rougit légèrement quand il vit son serpent et son ombre lui faire des clins d'œil.

-Hey ! Je n'étais pas en train de me reluquer stupides bestioles !

Il sortit de la salle de bain et attrapa la tenue posée sur son lit. Aujourd'hui Sal' lui avait choisi un pantalon de toile noir et une chemise couleur prune qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Il entra dans sa chambre, la lettre à la main, et s'installa à sa coiffeuse. Il prit une brosse en métal cuivré finement ouvragé de fleurs et démêla sa longue crinière aussi noire que les ailes d'un corbeau. Il aimait de plus en plus ses cheveux et appréciait de passer du temps chaque matin pour les coiffer. Il les laissa retomber dans son dos, sa frange sur son front et deux longues mèches encadrant son visage. Il descendit ensuite dans le salon où ses ancêtres lisaient tranquillement avec un air de musique jazz en fond.

-J'ai reçu une lettre de Gringotts. Notre passé factice est prêt, on va pouvoir vous inscrire à Poudlard.

-J'espère qu'on est pas frères, ça va être dur à expliquer si les gens me voient embrasser Sal', dit l'ombre.

Harry et le serpentard éclatèrent de rire.

-Non non, t'inquiètes pas. Sal' tu viens d'une branche éloigné des Gaunt exilés en Amérique et Al' est le fils d'un ami de ton père. Vos familles sont mortes dans l'explosion sur l'équivalent du chemin de Traverse Américain, c'était dans les journaux il y a deux ans. Moi, j'étais un ami de vos pères puisque comme Sal' est un Gaunt et moi aussi j'avais pris contact avec vous. À leur mort je vous ai recueillis. Sur les papiers j'ai 17 ans, moi en tant que Harry Potter ai bien 16 ans, et vous 16 ans aussi. En tant que Lord Serpentard j'ai 17 ans parce qu'ainsi ça explique que j'ai hérité des Serpentards/Gaunt. Sal' tu t'appelleras Séraphin Green et Al' Altaïr Parker. Ça vous va ?

-Oui, c'est parfait.

-Il m'a aussi fait parvenir les faux papiers pour l'inscription. Je vais aller écrire une lettre à McGonagall.

-D'accord à tout à l'heure.

Harry acquiesça et remonta à l'étage pour se rendre dans son bureau personnel, le bureau du chef de famille. Il sortit un parchemin du tiroir et commença à rédiger.

 _Madame la sous directrice de Poudlard,_

 _Je vous écris cette lettre, car je souhaiterais inscrire deux jeunes hommes sous ma garde à entrer en 6e année dans votre illustre école. Ils ont tous deux 16 ans, se nomment Séraphin Green et Altaïr Parker, et à cause de la mort de leurs familles ils ont dû changer de pays. Ils ont grandis en Amérique et ont suivi le programme scolaire de l'école de Salem, mais ils sont originaires du Royaume-Unis. C'est pourquoi ils souhaiteraient entrer dans l'école de leur pays d'origine. Nous restons à votre disposition pour un rendez-vous décidé à la date de votre choix. J'ai lu beaucoup de bien sur votre école et espère que vous pourrez accéder à ma requête. Ci-joint leurs papiers d'identités._

 _Bien cordialement,_

 _Lord Eden Serpentard._

Harry savait que rien que son nom de famille attiserait la curiosité et la méfiance du directeur qui n'hésiterait pas à accepter un rendez-vous. Commençant à connaître le bonhomme, Harry était certain qu'il penserait que ces deux nouveaux élèves sortis de nul part pourraient être des mangemorts infiltrés et il y avait de grande possibilités pour qu'il accepte de les prendre afin de les surveiller et d'en apprendre plus sur eux, ainsi que sur ce Lord Serpentard, quitte à mettre les autres élèves en danger. Il cacheta l'enveloppe et sortit de son bureau. Il monta l'escalier en colimaçon menant à la volière et découvrit Hedwige en train de dormir sur un perchoir. Elle ouvrit les yeux à son arrivée.

-Hey, ma belle, comment ça va ? Demanda-t-il doucement en la caressant.

Elle roucoula tendrement et frotta sa tête contre sa paume.

-Où est Tsubame ?

Pour toute réponse la chouette souleva une de ses ailes pour découvrir l'hirondelle accrochée à ses plumes, dormant comme une bienheureuse. Harry rit légèrement.

-Ah je vois. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, rendors toi. Flizzbizz, viens là.

Flizzbizz était un faucon pèlerin, dit le rapace le plus rapide au monde, que Alhas était parti chercher pendant que Harry devait encore être isolé dans sa chambre. Il le cajola un moment, puis lui attacha la lettre.

-Elle est pour le professeur McGonagall à Poudlard. Frappe du bec tout autre personne qui essaie de la prendre d'accord ?

Le faucon poussa un petit cri et s'envola. Harry sourit, puis s'accouda au mur de pierre pour le regarder s'éloigner. Il traversa la barrière et Harry ne ressentit plus sa magie. Il porta son regard vers le bas et sourit devant son magnifique jardin. Il y a quelques jours ils avaient reçu toutes les fleurs et plantes qu'ils avaient commandés à leur arrivée au manoir. Bien sur, étant encore trop sensible à la magie et à la présence des autres, ce n'était pas Harry qui avait accueilli le vendeur et sa grosse remorque volante. Ticky et Sal' s'en était chargé. Ensuite, ils avaient tous ensemble plantés tout ça et aujourd'hui ils avaient un jardin digne d'un palais. Harry en était très content. De même, ils avaient aussi reçu les 5 chevaux commandés qui était présentement en train de brouter l'herbe du champ. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'avoir une séance d'équitation, mais ça ne saurait tarder maintenant qu'il pouvait mieux contrôler ses pouvoirs. Il avait hâte, lui qui adorait les animaux. Il était également pressé de découvrir la ville nippone sorcière, mais ça par contre il devrait sans doute attendre la fin août. Il descendit, puis se rendit dans la véranda. Il passa la porte fenêtre et alla s'asseoir sur une mince couverture à même l'herbe. C'était son coin où il s'entraînait et lisait.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra en étendant ses sens. Aussitôt la magie de la nature et du manoir l'entoura, mais ce n'était plus aussi oppressant qu'au début. Il pouvait facilement la faire glisser sur lui pour qu'elle ne l'atteigne pas. Non, c'était plutôt lorsqu'il passait au niveau supérieur qu'il rencontrait de grosses difficultés. Il étendit sa capacité au delà des barrières et brusquement tous ses sens furent engloutis par la magie environnante. C'était comme s'il tombait dans un trou noir, le rendant incapable d'utiliser ses cinq sens tellement la magie était lourde. Mais même ainsi il pouvait ressentir ce phénomène d'affaiblissement. Pour faire simple, c'était comme si la magie pleurait, tourbillonnait dans l'air avec tristesse et colère. Ceux qui disait que la magie n'avait pas de conscience, qu'elle n'était pas vivante et ne se faisait qu'utiliser par les sorciers ne pouvaient pas avoir plus tord. Pendant ses entraînements Harry avait compris ce qu'elle était réellement. Elle était omnisciente, mais en même temps non. Elle était partout, pouvait tout voir et ressentir, mais elle était passive, ne prenant aucune décision, n'aidant et ne punissant personne. Elle était neutre et peu importait ce qu'il se passait elle se tenait à ce rôle d'observatrice. La seule chose qu'elle faisait d'elle même était de donner de la magie à des nés de moldus, mais même ça ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui choisissait les individus. Pour elle, peu importait les personnes qu'ils allaient devenir, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, ce n'était pas sur ces critères qu'elle choisissait. Harry avait été très intéressé par ce sujet. Pourquoi certains moldus bénéficiaient-ils de la magie ? Pourquoi eux et pas d'autres ? Qu'avaient-ils en plus des autres moldus ?

Alors il avait fais beaucoup de recherches pendant ses heures de temps libres et avaient trouvés d'anciens écrits dans son bureau. Les recherches sur les nés de moldus avaient toujours été tenus secrètes à cause de personnes comme Voldemort et ses mangemorts, ceux qui ne voulaient accepter les nés de moldus comme sorciers et les traitaient pareils à des moldus ou des animaux. Le gouvernement avait alors laissé courir la rumeur comme quoi les moldus capables d'utiliser la magie étaient choisis par la magie elle-même, que c'était sa décision et qu'elle était irrévocable. Cela avait un peu calmé les esprits, cependant cela avait aussi rendu les nés de moldus arrogants qui se prenaient pour des élus. Ils se sont mis à penser que la magie les choisissait parce que les sorciers l'avaient déçus, que c'était à eux de sauver la communauté sorcière ou des choses comme ça. Et c'était à partir de ce genre de pensées faussées que le déclin de la magie avait commencé. En vérité, la magie ne les choisissait pas, ce n'était que le hasard. Les moldus pouvant avoir de la magie n'était que le fruit pur du hasard, ça ne concernait que les bébés qui avaient à un moment donné été en contact avec de la magie. Par exemple, et le plus efficace, était que la mère enceinte soit directement en contact avec de la magie, soit à cause d'un puissant objet magique qu'elle aurait touché, soit parce qu'elle aurait été témoin de magie accidentelle, soit parce qu'elle connaissait déjà le monde sorcier, soit parce qu'elle était proche d'un sorcier. Il y avait aussi la possibilités qu'à un moment ou un autre un sorcier avait fait partis de leur lignée et parfois ces gènes se réveillaient en contact avec de la magie. Mais dans ce cas là, ça ne voulait pas dire que le né de moldus pouvait utilisé la magie des héritages ou les genres de magie que seuls des sangs-purs ou sangs mêlés pouvaient utiliser. Leur sang sorcier était bien trop dilué dans celui moldu. Ce genre d'événement ne pouvait évidemment qu'influencer les bébés encore dans le ventre de leurs mères ou ceux nés de moins de 3 mois. C'était parfaitement impossible qu'un enfant de plus de trois mois ou un adulte ait soudainement un noyau magique qui se forme en eux. Dans ces cas là donc, la magie environnante donnait juste un coup de pouce pour que le noyau se forme normalement et sans incidence. C'était vraiment tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne choisissait donc pas du tout les individus, tout comme elle ne choisissait pas la quantité de puissance que pourrait avoir un sorcier, après ce n'était que selon les capacités de la personne et la magie n'interférait plus.

Cependant, il y avait des créatures qui avaient plus particulièrement sa bénédiction. Harry sentait qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit là, lui un Ouroboros, l'une des seules créatures à pouvoir ressentir intensément et voir la magie. Harry était une source bénéfique pour elle, un être proche de la nature et plus proche de la magie que n'importe qui d'autre.

Harry ne put tenir plus longtemps face à la pression magique et rouvrit les yeux, essoufflé et en sueur. Cette fois il avait tenu environ une heure, ce qui était un peu mieux, mais toujours pas suffisant.

-Tu t'entraînes encore ? Demanda Al', adossé à la véranda.

-Ouais, il faut que je m'améliore avant le bal.

-C'est sur, mais viens faire une pause, Ticky nous a préparé un thé dans la véranda.

Harry hocha la tête et ils rejoignirent Sal' qui était en train de feuilleter un gros grimoire.

-Ah Harry, dit-il en relevant la tête. On voulait te parler de quelque chose.

-De quoi ? Demanda le plus jeune avec curiosité en s'asseyant.

-Sur la magie noire. À notre époque les sorts de magie noire n'étaient pas aussi nombreux. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que le gouvernement a classé beaucoup de sorts en magie noire alors qu'ils ne sont même pas noirs.

-La magie noire est classée par le gouvernement ? Demanda Harry avec surprise. Je pensais que c'était décidé par l'essence même du sort.

-Eh bien, c'était comme ça il y a mille ans en tout cas. Avant, la magie noire concernait les sorts, runes, potions, etc, qui touchaient uniquement la magie de l'âme, de torture et de manipulation. Aujourd'hui les genres de magie plus puissantes que la normale si l'on peut dire sont cataloguées en magie noire et donc interdites. Sûrement, un moyen que le gouvernement à trouver pour limiter l'utilisation de la magie, afin que le monde sorcier ne parte pas dans tous les sens. Par exemple, il y a la magie des héritages, c'est une magie que les nés de moldus ne peuvent utiliser, car elle vient du sang, soit à partir d'un héritage de créature comme toi, soit spécifique à la lignée du sorcier comme la magie du sang, des éléments, pouvoir parler aux animaux et les contrôler, la magie de guérison, etc. Il y a aussi la magie du sang d'un niveau moins élevé qu'à partir d'un héritage qui sert par exemple à renforcer des boucliers, à écrire des runes spéciales, etc. Les hauts niveau de runes, la magie des sacrifices, certaines potions et aussi certains sorts de guérison comme le doloris, l'imperium ou d'autres touchant à l'esprit et à la magie ont tous aussi été interdits.

-Hum...Je vois. Pour la magie des sacrifices je peux comprendre, mais pour le reste...

-En fait il y a plusieurs niveaux dans la magie des sacrifices. À notre époque seuls les sacrifices d'organes ou de membres, d'animaux et de personnes étaient en magie noire. Cependant, on peut aussi faire des sacrifices de nourriture, d'objets, de sang, de chairs, d'ongles, de cheveux et de magie. Ça s'appelle aussi la magie de don et était très utilisé pendant les fêtes, en fait c'est assez primordial, mais on y reviendra plus tard. Voilà, on voulait juste te prévenir qu'aujourd'hui les sorts dits de magie noire n'en sont pas réellement et qu'il te serait profitable de les apprendre pour les prochaines batailles à venir et également si tu veux réformer le monde magique.

Harry hocha la tête, réfléchissant à tout ça. Il y avait tellement de choses encore qu'il ne savait sur son propre monde que c'en était effrayant. Le reste de la journée il s'entraîna à contrôler sa résistance à la magie et aux présences, puis à renforcer son bouclier d'occlumencie. À la fin il était absolument frustré. Il avait franchi la première étape de son bouclier assez rapidement même si ça l'avait laissé épuisé, mais la deuxième étape était beaucoup plus difficile et ses progrès stagnaient. Il savait que c'était normal, qu'il ne pouvait pas arriver à tout d'un coup, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le temps.

-Le stress n'est pas bon pour l'occlumencie tu sais, lui dit doucement Sal'.

Harry soupira.

-Je sais, mais il ne me reste même pas deux semaines avant le bal.

-N'y pense pas. C'est parce que tu te focalises sur ça que tu n'y arrives pas. Pour l'instant tu dois juste te focaliser sur ton bouclier, on s'occupe du reste avec Sal'. Pour te détendre essaie d'imaginer ton moi intérieur et ton esprit dans un lieu qui fait te sentir bien et en sécurité. Si tu y arrives correctement tu pourras entrer plus facilement dans ton esprit et pas juste effleurer les bords comme tu le fais. Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, une fois que tu arriveras à rentrer ce lieu qui te fais te sentir bien deviendra la base du rangement de ton esprit. Bien sur avant toute chose il faudra que tu inspecte chaque recoin de tes souvenirs, de toi-même pour apprendre à te connaître. Ce sera la troisième étape après le renforcement de ton bouclier.

-Quel est le lieu que tu utilises toi Sal' ?

-Avant quand je m'entraînais comme toi aujourd'hui, je visualisais le champ de fleur dans mon village, c'est là que j'ai rencontré Al' pour la première fois. Maintenant si je devais choisir un lieu je pense que ce serait ici, dans notre chambre avec toi dormant dans notre lit.

Harry rougit.

-V-Vraiment ?

Salazar s'accroupit et posa sa main sur la joue chaude de son descendant.

-Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses désagréables dans ma vie, les moments passés avec Alhas ont été les meilleurs et désormais ceux passés avec toi en font parti. Je te l'ai déjà dit, pour nous tu es notre famille maintenant.

Le rougissement de Harry s'intensifia et il baissa la tête, ému. Avec ses deux ancêtres, c'était la toute première fois qu'il se sentait du plus profond de son cœur appartenir à une famille.

-Merci pour ça, murmura-t-il. Merci d'être là.

Sal' lui sourit et lui embrassa le front.

-Bon la séance émotion est passée. Allez au boulot, après-demain tu auras toute la journée de libre !

-Après-demain ? Pourquoi ?

Salazar le regarda étrangement.

-Ben parce que c'est ton anniversaire ! Ne me dis pas que tu avais oublié ?!

Harry rougit d'embarras.

-Euh...Si en fait...

Salazar rit légèrement.

-Tu dois être le seul ado au monde à oublier son anniversaire.

Le soir même Flizzbizz entra par la fenêtre de son bureau et se posa sur son bras.

-Tu as fais vite ! Tu n'es pas le plus rapide oiseau magique pour rien ! S'exclama Harry.

Le faucon poussa un petit cri et goba le morceau de viande que Harry lui tendait. Puis, il tendit la patte et son maître pris la lettre.

 _Lord Serpentard,_

 _Nous serons bien entendu ravi d'accepter un rendez-vous avec les deux jeunes hommes sous votre garde. Nous avons bien examiné les papiers que vous nous avez fais parvenir et nous n'avons constaté aucune irrégularité. C'est toujours une joie pour notre école de voir des étudiants souhaiter faire leurs études chez nous. Si cela vous va je suggère un rendez-vous avec moi-même et Albus Dumbledore, notre directeur, dès demain à 14 heure à Poudlard. Nous attendons votre réponse de confirmation._

 _Bien cordialement,_

 _Minerva McGonagall, sous-directrice de Poudlard, directrice de la maison gryffondor et professeur de Métamorphose._

Harry n'était pas surpris par la vitesse de la réponse. Déjà parce que son nom intriguant faisait accélérer les choses et aussi parce que le professeur McGonagall était très rapide dans son travail et le prenait très au sérieux. Il renvoya une réponse affirmative après avoir laissé son faucon se reposer et descendit dans la véranda voir ses parents adoptifs.

-Le rendez-vous à Poudlard est demain à 14 heure, évidemment je ne viendrais pas. Ça ira ?

-Oui oui ne t'inquiètes pas on gérera très bien.

Harry acquiesça, puis se dirigea vers le pan de mur vitré. Soudainement, il perdit l'équilibre et se retint de justesse à une plante.

-Gyaah !

-Harry ! S'exclama Alhas en accourant vers lui. Ça va ?

-M-Ma jambe !

En effet, elle était enfoncée dans le sol jusqu'au genou, comme si elle était prise dans des sables mouvants. Alhas comprit aussitôt ce qu'il se passait et souleva le petit brun par les aisselles pour le sortir de là. Harry prit appui contre son torse.

-Ouah ça m'a surpris. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Hum...Je crois que j'ai oublié de te prévenir, mais tu ne devrais pas marcher dans les ombres tant que tu n'apprendras pas à contrôler ton pouvoir...

Harry le regarda comme s'il avait deux têtes.

-Tu as oublié ?! Mais c'est super important !

-Je sais, désolé. Oh aller Harry, tu me pardonnes ? Demanda Alhas en souriant et lui embrassant la joue.

Le jeune Lord détourna les yeux en rougissant et gonfla ses joues.

-Je ne suis pas particulièrement fâché...

-Non, mais tu boudes. Aller mon poussin détends toi, se moqua l'adulte en commençant à lui chatouiller le ventre et les côtes.

-Ahaha, arrêtes Al' ! Je ne boudes pas ! Ahahaha !

Alhas le poussa sur les énormes coussins colorées à même le sol dans un coin de la véranda et le bloqua en dessous de lui en continuant de le chatouiller. Le rire cristallin de Harry résonna pendant quelques minutes entre les murs du manoir sous le sourire amusé de Salazar. Quand enfin l'ombre le libéra le plus jeune était tout essoufflé et pleurait de rire. Al' s'affala à ses côtés en souriant, puis reprit peu à peu son sérieux.

-Bon, et si tu nous disais ce qu'il se passe Harry ? Depuis quelques jours je ne te sens pas en forme, dit Alhas.

Harry réfléchit une minute et soupira.

-Je ne sais pas trop en fait. Mon esprit est tout confus. Il y a tellement de choses que je dois faire que j'ai du mal à me focaliser sur une seule. Je n'arrive plus à penser clairement.

-Ah je vois, quand ça m'arrive je fais des listes, répondit Salazar.

-Des listes ?

-Oui, des listes de choses que je dois faire et de quand je dois les faire. Ainsi je les fais dans l'ordre sans me mélanger.

-Je vois...

-Dis-moi, quelles sont ces choses que tu dois faire ?

-Eh bien...Avant la rentrée, il faut que je m'améliore pour ma sensibilité à la magie, le contrôle des ombres aussi (il envoya à Alhas un regard en coin), que j'apprenne plus de sorts, de potions, que je commence les runes, commencer la magie sans baguette, il faut qu'on aille dans mes voûtes, il y a le bal, que je m'occupe de mon patrimoine aussi et de mes entreprises. Il faut également que j'en apprenne plus sur la magie et le monde magique...Tellement de choses à faire quoi...

-En effet...Commenta Salazar. Et il ne reste qu'un mois, on ne sait même pas quand exactement les membres de l'ordre vont venir te chercher à Privet Drive. Les priorités sont ton bouclier d'occlumencie et tes héritages d'ombres et d'ouroboros. Il faut se décider d'un jour pour aller dans tes voûtes, évidemment avant le bal. Heureusement pour le reste, il existe des sorts de lecture rapide et d'emmagasinage de données. Le deuxième ne doit pas excéder deux heures tous les deux jours sinon ton esprit serait endommagé, mais tu as deux excellents professeurs avec toi, ça ira. À la fin de l'été tu auras au moins les bases de tout ça et on continuera dans la salle sur demande de Poudlard. N'essaie pas d'aller trop vite sinon tu n'auras aucun résultat.

-Oui tu as raison. Merci. D'ailleurs monsieur le professeur, ça te dirait de me donner une leçon maintenant ?

-Bien sur, sur quoi ?

-On l'a déjà évoqué auparavant je crois, mais j'aimerais en savoir plus sur les fêtes magiques. Tu m'avais déjà dis que c'était primordial pour la magie.

Salazar referma le livre devant lui et réfléchit une seconde.

-En effet, c'est mieux que tu le saches rapidement puisque tu veux redonner de l'aplomb à la magie. Très bien, installes toi bien et ouvres grand tes oreilles, le grand Salazar Serpentard va partager ses immenses connaissances avec toi petit être !

Harry sourit, puis attendit qu'il commence.

-Alors tout d'abord i fêtes magiques pendant l'année. 4 fêtes majeures : Samhain, Imbolc, Beltane et Lugnasadh, puis 4 fêtes mineures : Yule ou solstice d'hiver, Ostara ou équinoxe de printemps, Litha ou solstice d'été et Mabon ou équinoxe d'automne.

Samhain se déroule le 31 octobre, c'est la fête des morts. Le matin les gens partent faire les rituels mortuaires sur les tombes de leurs proches, puis le soir il y a soit un banquet où tout le village participe, soit, pour les grandes villes, des soirées où toute la famille se réunie.

Yule est le 21 décembre, c'est noël. Contrairement au moldus qui le fêtent le 24 il n'y a pas de père noël chez les sorciers. C'est une nuit où on échange des cadeaux, où ont fait des banquets ou des repas familiaux, on chante, on mange. Le plus important de cette fête se passe à minuit lorsqu'on fait des offrandes d'oranges ou de clémentines et un rituel d'offrande de magie au ciel, à la neige et à la pluie. On remercie également la magie pour l'année qui vient de se dérouler.

Imbolc se passe le 2 février, c'est la fête du feu, de la fin de la période la plus rude de l'hiver et la fête de la nourriture. On cuit de la viande et ont fait frire des beignets de légumes ou autre sur un grand feu dans chaque village et ville. On boit beaucoup d'alcool pour cette occasion aussi. Devant toutes les maisons on allume des petits feu qui brûlent toute la journée.

Ostara est le 21 mars, on fête la nature qui renaît, l'arrivée proche du printemps. Pour cette occasion on réalise des autels avec des fleurs printanières comme des tulipes, des narcisses, des crocus ou des jacinthes. On évide des œufs et on les peints ou décore, de plus on ajoute sur l'autel un sac de graine pour les agriculteurs ou une plante verte pour ceux qui ont un jardin. On place l'autel au bord du jardin dans un coin sans ombre et on l'y laisse tout le printemps. On place des runes sur l'autel, on baigne les fleurs dans la magie et ainsi les fleurs, plantes ou graines du jardin pousseront bien, resplendiront et auront plein d'énergie.

Beltane se passe le 1er mai, c'est la fin de la saison sombre. On met un mât décoré de fleurs, de feuillages et de rubans dans chaque jardin sur un cercle de rune. Les gens se placent autour, se tiennent la main et font don de leur magie à la terre. Pendant la Beltane si on a des animaux et du bétail on les baigne dans de la magie pour les protéger des maladies et qu'elles soient en formes.

Litha est le 21 juin. On se rassemble en forêt pour faire un banquet et on fait don de notre magie aux végétaux. C'est aussi le seul jour de l'année où le voile entre notre monde et la dimension des fées est le plus fin. Cette fête permet aux fées de rejoindre notre monde grâce à notre magie déployée et elle s'abreuve d'elle. Cela permet aussi de renforcer les relations entre les fées et les sorciers ou avec les autres créatures magiques.

Lugnasadh est le 1er août, c'est la première récolte de l'année (évidemment c'est approximatif) et le départ prochain de l'été. Toute la journée est une foire de commerce et de vente en tout genre. On célèbre aussi beaucoup de mariage ce jour là et pendant tout le mois. La musique résonne dans tous les villages, les poètes viennent lire leur écrits sur les places, on joue et ont fait des courses de chevaux, de chiens, d'hippogriffes ou autre. On célèbre la paix et le roi lorsqu'il y en avait encore un.

La dernière est Mabon le 21 septembre, c'est la fin des récoltes, on fait des offrandes de cidre, de vin et d'herbes à la magie. On met les offrandes dans les champs moissonnés et ont fait des rituels de protection des champs, des maisons, des villages et des villes.

-Ouah, ça à l'air trop bien tout ça, dit Harry, émerveillé.

-Oui, c'était toujours des moments plaisants. C'est vraiment triste de les voir disparaître, en plus de permettre à la magie de s'épanouir ces fêtes augmentaient aussi la solidarité entre les sorciers et entre créatures.

-Je me demande si les autres Lords seraient d'accord pour les remettre d'actualité ?

-Je pense oui, après tout la majorité des sangs-purs tiennent à cœur se genre de chose et combattent la culture moldue pour ces raisons. C'est aussi pourquoi Voldemort à tant de fidèles, mis à part les psychopathes et les barbares avides de sang.

Harry hocha la tête. Ils dînèrent, puis passèrent la soirée dans la véranda sous le ciel étoilé, Harry révisant ses cours d'astronomie en même temps et Sal' lui apprenait de nouvelles choses pendant que Al' dormait déjà sur les coussins. Le lendemain arriva vite et avec lui le rendez-vous à Poudlard. Laissant Harry à ses entraînements, Salazar et Alhas empruntèrent une fois de plus les pouvoirs de Ticky pour transplaner devant les grilles de l'école, leur apparence changées en celles qu'ils avaient à 16 ans.

-Quelle nostalgie, souffla Sal' en regardant la silhouette du château.

Cela faisait ressurgir en lui des souvenirs heureux, mais aussi très tristes et douloureux comme son expulsion ou la traîtrise de Godric et des autres. Al' lui serra la main en guise de soutien, puis la relâcha lorsque les grilles s'ouvrirent en un grincement assez sinistre. Un homme au dos courbé et à l'air miteux vint à leur rencontre, Rusard de ce que Harry leur avait dit.

-Z'êtes Séraphin Green et Altaïr Parker ? Marmonna-t-il.

Les deux aristocrates s'empêchèrent de lui lancer un regard réfrigérant devant le manque de politesse à leur encontre et ne firent que hocher la tête.

-Suivez moi.

Rusard les fit traverser l'allée et plusieurs couloirs sans un mot, tandis que les yeux émeraudes du serpentard se faisait de plus en plus tristes. Al' qui n'était jamais venu à Poudlard à part pour l'inauguration d'il y a 1000 ans regardait simplement autour de lui. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une gargouille gardant un escalier qui s'ouvrit aussitôt à leur approche. Ils montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon et Rusard les laissa devant la porte.

-Entrez je vous en prie, dit une voix étouffée.

Ils obéirent et entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur, leurs manières ne leur permettant pas de regarder partout dans la pièce et leur masque d'impassibilité aristocratique bien en place, ce que remarquèrent tout de suite les deux autres personnes.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer messieurs Green et Parker. Je suis Albus Dumbledore le directeur de cette école et voici le professeur McGonagall, ma sous directrice et aussi la directrice de la maison gryffondor. Asseyez vous je vous en prie, salua le vieux sorcier.

Al' et Sal' s'assirent devant le bureau dans des fauteuils et prirent juste un instant pour observer celui qui était derrière la souffrance de leur fils adoptif. Ils durent réprimer leur colère et leur dégoût.

-Comme notre gardien vous l'a dit dans sa lettre il s'excuse de ne pas avoir pu venir se présenter aujourd'hui, c'est un homme occupé voyez vous.

-Bien sur, bien sur. Ça ne fait rien. Même si je dois dire que je suis assez curieux de le rencontrer, je pensais la lignée Serpentard éteinte il y a longtemps.

Il les regarda intensément derrière ses lunettes en demie lune pendant quelques secondes, puis repris une expression plus détendue.

-J'imagine que beaucoup de gens le pensait, dit juste Alhas sans approfondir.

-En effet...Bien, donc vous voulez entrer en 6e année n'est ce pas ?

-C'est ça oui.

-D'après les papiers que nous avons reçu votre famille est morte il y a deux ans dans un accident. J'en suis vraiment navré. C'est ensuite Lord Serpentard, un ami de vos deux pères respectifs, qui vous a recueillis. Excusez moi de relaté de douloureux événements, mais nous nous efforçons de resserrer la sécurité en ces temps troublés.

-Nous comprenons, nous avons entendu parler du mage noir actuel du Royaume-Unis.

Dumbledore et McGonagall les fixèrent un instant.

-Vous avez une façon bien curieuse de présenter la chose.

-Oh, c'est juste que nous avons grandi en Amérique et que nous vivons aujourd'hui loin d'ici. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Voldemort ? Oui c'est ça. Et bien, Voldemort n'est pas le premier mage noir et ne sera sans doute pas le dernier. Il y en a dans tous les pays de ce genre de personnage, bien que nous nous méfions aussi. Ne vous méprenez pas, nous ne le prenons pas à la légère.

-Vous avez l'air de le connaître tout de même un peu, commenta la femme, surprise et soulagée de les entendre dire le nom honnis sans peur.

Peu de gens, et surtout pas ses fidèles, pouvaient le prononcer.

-Notre gardien se tient au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans son pays d'origine, cela peut affecter ses affaires après tout.

-Je vois. Bien, je pense que ça suffit pour les questions sur votre passé. Vous connaissez déjà le fonctionnement de notre école ?

Ils acquiescèrent.

-Parfait. Dans quelle maison pensez vous aller ?

-Hum...Je n'y avais pas encore réfléchis, fit semblant de réfléchir Salazar. Je pense soit serpentard soit Serdaigle.

-De même, répondit Alhas.

-Tiens donc, dit Dumbledore en lissant sa barbe, semblant réfléchir. Pourquoi donc ? Vous connaissez la réputation qu'à la maison serpentard ?

Ils haussèrent un sourcil.

-Nous ne sommes pas très au fait des rivalités entre maison j'en ai peur. Cependant, nous avons lu que la maison serpentard accueillait les élèves rusés, ambitieux et souvent ceux qui ont des valeurs familiales très prononcée. Elle génère les meilleurs hommes d'affaires, avocats, langue de plomb, potionnistes, médecin, etc.

Dumbledore eut l'air un instant décontenancé par cette réponse alors que le professeur de métamorphose souriait avec plaisir.

-Oui, je vois, évidemment. Donc vous voulez faire un de ces métiers ?

-Nous ne savons pas encore ce qu'on veut faire plus tard malheureusement. L'accident d'il y a deux ans a chamboulé nos vies et aujourd'hui encore nous essayons de nous en remettre, mentit sans scrupule l'ombre.

-Je vois, alors j'espère que notre école pourra vous y aider. Tenez, voici le formulaire, il doit être signé par votre gardien. Dites lui de nous le renvoyer au plus vite avec la somme demandée. Les inscriptions se clôturent le 2 août.

-Très bien, je vous remercie de nous avoir reçu, dit Salazar en se levant.

-C'était avec plaisir.

Ils sortirent rapidement et retrouvèrent Ticky qui les attendaient devant les grilles. Sal' put voir la silhouette de Dumbledore qui les observaient de la fenêtre avant de transplaner. Une fois rentrés ils relâchèrent leur magie sous la colère.

-Espèce de vieux schnoque ! S'exclama Sal' avec rage.

L'expression de l'ombre était presque effrayante.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ça s'est mal passé ? Demanda Harry en accourant vers eux, mais il s'arrêta soudainement à plusieurs mètres, les yeux et la bouche plissés.

-Hum, continua-t-il. Vous pouvez rentrer votre magie ?

-Ah oui, excuses nous Harry.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ce qu'il y a c'est que pendant tout le rendez-vous le vieux schnoque n'a pas arrêté de vouloir entrer dans nos têtes ! Expliqua Salazar, enragé. Et bien sur on a dû faire comme si de rien était !

-On ne l'a pas laissé entrer évidemment, mais on ne l'a pas repousser non plus.

-Je mourrais d'envie de lui flanquer un sacré mal de crâne pour avoir voulu violer notre intimité, mais je me suis retenu. Est-ce qu'il fait ça avec tout les élèves ?!

-Il a dû aussi me le faire, mais à l'époque je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, réfléchit le plus jeune.

Rien que d'y penser ça le faisait frissonner de dégoût.

-Je suis désolé Harry, dit soudainement Alhas, mais je n'ai pas pu infiltrer une ombre dans son bureau. J'ai détecté un puissant objet magique qui signal la moindre magie utilisée dans son bureau. S'il n'était pas aussi puissant ma magie des ombres serait passé inaperçu, mais là...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre qu'il découvre que tu es une créature et il fallait s'y attendre, Dumbledore est puissant et a beaucoup d'expérience. Il faudra être prudent à Poudlard, il va essayé par tous les moyens de nous espionner. Il faudra aussi faire attention à nos oiseaux, il pourrait leur lancer des sorts pour connaître leurs trajets et l'emplacement du manoir.

-Oui, nous avons déjà lancé des sorts à Flizzbizz pour contrer n'importe quel autre sort qui lui serait lancé par quelqu'un d'autre que nous, il faudra aussi le faire sur Tsubame, mais pas sur Hedwige. Elle est officiellement la chouette de Harry Potter et ça attirerait bien trop l'attention si on la protège.

Harry hocha la tête, peu ravi de laisser sa précieuse amie sans défense.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9 anniversaire

**Salut à tous et voilà le chapitre 9. J'avais pas prévu d'en faire un si petit, mais on va dire que j'ai eu de l'inspiration en écrivant pour l'anniversaire. Donc le prochain sera intitulé "voûtes et Neville". Soit je mettrais le début du bal à la fin soit au chapitre 11 je sais pas encore, ça dépendra de mon inspiration et de la quantité que j'écris.**

 **Reviews, reviews please ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Héritages chapitre 9 : anniversaire**

Peu après le départ de Séraphin Green et d'Altair Parker, Dumbledore était posté à sa fenêtre, réfléchissant.

-Nous avons des nouveaux assez prometteurs, commenta Minerva.

Il acquiesça distraitement, fronçant les sourcils. Elle continua :

-Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils pourraient donner un peu de fraîcheur aux rivalités entre maisons ? Comme ils sont nouveaux ils ne connaissent personne et ne sont pas affectés par les préjugés.

-En effet Minerva, ce serait agréable de voir les conflits entre maisons s'alléger.

-Est-ce qu'ils ont fait disparaître vos doutes sur leur implication chez les mangemorts ?

-Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire, mais je n'ai ressenti aucune magie noire chez eux. Ce qui est sûr c'est que ce sont des aristocrates et donc il est fort possible qu'ils partagent la même vision sur les nés de moldus que les autres serpentards tel le jeune Malfoy et sa bande, le jeune Flint et encore bien d'autres.

-Nous les garderons à l'œil.

Sur ce, elle prit congé et laissa son patron à ses réflexions.

-Lord Serpentard hein ? Murmura Dumbledore à lui-même.

Il était intrigué, mais aussi inquiet par cet homme inconnu sorti de nul part. Ça ne l'arrangeait pas du tout de voir cette illustre et influente famille reprendre vie. Rien que son nom lui ouvrait des portes chez les sangs purs et plus particulièrement vers Voldemort, à moins que l'ego surdimensionné du mage noir n'accepte pas cet héritier qui prenait sa place en tant que véritable héritier de Serpentard. Cette possibilité était valable, mais également celle où Voldemort serait comme lui intrigué et le voudrait dans ses rangs. Après tout, le seul homme que le mage noir respectait était Salazar Serpentard, il pourrait en conclure que cet héritier aurait la même vision des choses que lui. Albus devait à tout prix savoir qui était cet homme et ce qu'il comptait faire dans la guerre. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'un nouvel ennemi puissant fasse son entrée. Après tout, la famille Serpentard avait depuis toujours possédée une puissante magie, mais aussi beaucoup de ressources financières et d'influence en tant que famille fondatrice de Poudlard et de beaucoup d'entreprises dans le Royaume-Unis et au Japon. Il était certain que les autres Lords l'accueilleraient à bras ouverts, raffermissant ainsi davantage leur puissance sur la communauté sorcière. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Mais que faire ? Tant qu'il ne connaissait pas son identité ni son lieu de résidence il était bloqué. Il avait essayé de lancer un sort de traçage sur le faucon du Lord, mais sans résultat. L'homme savait comment se protéger et Albus pouvait donc en conclure qu'il était à la fois puissant et expérimenté. Si un tel sorcier rejoignait Voldemort se serait la catastrophe assurée. Il soupira, commençant à se faire vraiment vieux pour toutes ces choses. Son autre problème majeur était Harry Potter. Dire qu'il aimait manipuler le gamin serait mentir, mais dans sa tête il n'avait pas le choix. Il se devait de le considérer comme une arme, c'était primordial pour ses plans. Le monde magique avait besoin d'une arme du bien, qui se sacrifierait pour lui. De plus, la prophétie disait bien que seul Harry pourrait vaincre Voldemort. Le jeune Potter était né avec d'incroyables pouvoirs et Albus n'avait pas pu le laisser sans contrôle. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'un autre mage noir fasse son apparition et c'était souvent le cas pour des gens avec de si grands pouvoirs. Alors il les avait scellés, lui laissant juste assez de puissance pour être un élève normal, mais même ainsi Harry restait l'un des plus puissants élèves de Poudlard, ce qui avait perturbé et inquiété le directeur, car cela signifiait que sa puissance continuait de grimper même à l'intérieur des scellés. Néanmoins, il ne les avait pas resserrer, pensant qu'il serait assez suspicieux et grotesque que le survivant, le futur sauveur ne soit qu'un élève lambda. Il fallait aussi qu'il pense à commencer son entraînement afin qu'il soit près à affronter la guerre. Il l'avait laissé relativement tranquille durant ces 5 dernières années par acquis de conscience pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fais, pour que le jeune homme ait au moins un semblait d'adolescence normale et des souvenirs heureux dans son esprit. Mais désormais il fallait passer à la vitesse supérieure. Déjà, l'entraînement à l'occlumencie n'avançait à rien et Harry avait bien exprimé son désir de ne plus faire cours avec Severus. D'un côté ça l'arrangeait, car ainsi son esprit restait lisible pour lui, d'un autre c'était dangereux en temps de guerre et Voldemort pourrait l'influencer comme il l'avait déjà fait pour le faire venir au département des mystères. Pour Albus, peu importait les ignobles choses qu'il lui avait faites comme sceller sa magie, le manipuler, faire en sorte d'exacerber la répulsion des Dursley envers lui, le priver de magie accidentelle à Privet Drive, utiliser son argent, corrompre ses amis à le surveiller, manipuler Sirius et Remus ou encore tout lui cacher sur sa famille et ses voûtes. Tout était pour le bien, pour gagner cette guerre et envoyer Voldemort six pieds sous terre une bonne fois pour toute. Peu importait qui il sacrifiait dans ce but même un enfant, selon lui il valait mieux sacrifier une personne plutôt que des milliers. C'était logique, même si on pouvait penser que la façon de faire était discutable. La fortune des Potter reviendrait à la communauté sorcière anglaise afin de se reconstruire et de continuer à prospérer que ce soit grâce à la mort de Harry ou le mariage arrangé avec Ginevra Weasley. Harry ne voudrait certainement pas sacrifier sa fortune familial dans ce but, mais pour pallier à ce problème Albus avait dégoté une ancienne potion d'asservissement. Tout allait bien, Harry ou Sirius et Remus ne se doutaient de rien et il avait des alliés parmi les proches de Harry. Son plan avançait sans embûches de ce côté là. Maintenant, restait à savoir ce qu'allait faire Voldemort, ce Lord Serpentard ainsi que les deux étudiants sous sa garde, les seules données floues dans ses calculs.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, coupant son rêve agréable et découvrit un certain fondateur de Poudlard qui s'amusait follement à sauter sur son lit. Il soupira et ramena son drap sur sa tête.

-Saaaaaal', gémit-il, il est trop tôt...

-Qu'est ce que tu dis Harry ?! C'est ton anniversaire ! Tu as 16 ans aujourd'hui ! Aller lèves-toi marmotte ! S'exclama Salazar avec enthousiasme en lui sautant dessus.

Il lui retira de force le drap pour révéler son visage à moitié endormi sous les lamentations du plus jeune qui voyait sa grasse matinée s'envoler.

-Et il est pas si tôt, il est neuf heure flemmard !

Harry soupira, regarda le visage joyeux de son ancêtre et consentit finalement à se lever. Ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger et le petit brun fut surpris par les décorations d'anniversaire, les guirlandes colorées et les ballons accrochés un peu partout dans la pièce. Un petit-déjeuner copieux l'attendait.

-Waouh, c'est magnifique, s'extasia Harry.

-Oh, c'est pas grand chose et les elfes nous ont aidés. Ils ont même décorés le jardin et la façade.

-Sérieusement ? Vous n'auriez pas dû. C'est vraiment gentil. Merci.

-Finny et Lopy t'ont préparé un beau gâteau pour midi, ça te va si on te donne tes cadeaux à ce moment-là ? Demanda Alhas qui était déjà assis à la table en train de lire le journal.

-Euh...Oui, bien sur. Vous avez eu le temps de m'acheter des cadeaux ? Vous n'auriez pas dû, dit Harry, touché.

-Arrêtes de répéter ça, rit Salazar. C'est ton 16e anniversaire, il faut bien marquer le coup. Et en plus c'est le premier qu'on fête ensemble !

Harry leur sourit joyeusement, puis vint leur embrasser la joue avant de s'asseoir à sa place.

-Merci, c'est la première fois qu'on me fait des décorations.

-Tu n'as jamais fêté ton anniversaire chez les Weasley ou à Grimmault ?

-Non jamais, toujours chez les Dursley enfermé dans ma chambre. Mais des fois je recevais des bonbons ou des gâteaux de Ron, Hermione, Neville, Hagrid, les Weasley et Sirius et Remus.

Les deux adultes étaient stupéfaits et un peu choqués.

-Ils ne t'ont même pas sortis de Privet Drive pour au moins une journée ?! C'est inadmissible ! Ton parrain n'a rien dis ? Ils t'ont laissé là-bas pour ce jour si spécial en sachant comment tu y étais traité ? Dis moi au moins que ton incompétent de parrain t'a offert des cadeaux dignes de ce nom ! S'insurgea Salazar.

-Euh...Pas à mon anniversaire, mais au noël de ma troisième année Sirius m'a offert un éclair de feu.

-Juste un cadeau ? Demanda Alhas avec colère.

Harry les regarda tour à tour avec confusion.

-Euh...C'est un fugitif vous savez, c'est compliqué pour lui et ses voûtes sont gelées. Et puis, ce n'est pas aux autres de m'offrir des cadeaux...Donc, euh...J'étais content avec ce que j'avais puisqu'à part eux personne ne m'en avait jamais offert.

Cela les calma, mais ils restèrent tout de même amer et triste pour Harry.

-S'ils étaient vraiment ta famille ils ne t'auraient jamais laissé retourner chez tes moldus en premier lieu, mais surtout pas pendant ton anniversaire. Ces jours sont spéciaux pour les sorciers.

Harry but une gorgée de thé en réfléchissant.

-Je sais que les sang-purs organisent de grandes fêtes pour leurs enfants et les couvrent de cadeaux selon leurs moyens. Je trouvais ça juste présomptueux avant, mais j'ai lu il y a quelques jours que la famille et les amis proches faisaient une sorte de cérémonie pour prier la magie de bénir l'enfant et pour lui souhaiter les meilleures choses. Ces cérémonies durent tous les ans jusqu'à la majorité de l'enfant.

-En effet, c'est ça. Pendant la cérémonie, la famille et les amis proches forment une ronde autour de l'enfant et libèrent leur magie pour qu'elle entoure l'enfant. C'est un rituel de protection et de bonne santé. Les études ont montrées que contrairement à un enfant qui fais ce rituel, un enfant qui ne le fais pas tombent plus souvent malade ou se blesse plus facilement. Parfois, pour ceux qui ont le moins de puissance magique et qui n'ont pas cette protection la maladie ou la blessure peut être grave.

Harry resta silencieux un moment.

-Waouh, je ne savais rien de tout ça.

-On s'en doute oui. Harry, on aimerait le faire pour toi aujourd'hui. Tu es déjà très puissant donc tu n'as pas été énormément malade ou blessé durant toutes ses années, même avec les scellés que Dumby t'a posés, mais ça ne fera pas de mal de te donner une protection. Et puis avec notre puissance, crois moi ça marchera très bien. On a pas pu être là pour toi avant, mais maintenant on aimerait se rattraper.

Harry les regarda avec de grands yeux. Il était vraiment touché par leur proposition. Personne n'avait jamais autant fais pour lui comme ses deux ancêtres le faisaient. Personne n'avait jamais autant voulu le protéger qu'eux, pas même Sirius et Remus et il commençait à comprendre certaines choses et à ressentir de l'amertume pour ceux qu'il considérait comme ses parrains. Ils disaient qu'ils l'aimaient, mais ils n'avaient jamais tentés quoi que ce soit pour le sortir de la maltraitance que lui infligeait son oncle et sa tante, ils n'avaient jamais fais quoi que ce soit pour le protéger et si auparavant il leur avait donné des raisons, des circonstances atténuantes, ce n'était plus le cas dorénavant. C'était douloureux, mais il leur en voulait. Et il savait que si ses parents auraient été encore en vie ils n'auraient jamais cautionnés l'ingérence de Sirius et Remus dans sa vie. Et même lui, Harry, commençait à comprendre que quand on aimait vraiment une personne on n'agissait pas comme ça, on ne traitait pas un enfant comme ça. Lui, il n'aurait jamais supporter que des personnes censés protéger et chérir son enfant le laisse dans une famille qui le maltraitait. Il aurait été offusqué et horrifié que personne ne célèbre son anniversaire comme tout enfant le méritait ou même le laisse dans une école où il affrontait le danger chaque année. Maintenant, lorsqu'il imaginait quelqu'un d'autre à sa place ou même son propre enfant, il éprouvait une immense colère envers ceux qui l'avait laissé comme ça alors qu'ils se targuaient de l'aimer. Ça, ce n'était pas de l'amour.

-Je...J'aimerais beaucoup, merci, souffla-t-il avec émotion.

Sal' et Al' lui sourirent chaudement.

-Alors on fera ça après avoir manger le gâteau et que tu ais ouvert tes cadeaux.

Harry leur sourit joyeusement, puis ils finirent de manger leur petit-déjeuner. Quand ils eurent finis, Salazar lui lança avant que le petit brun ne monte à l'étage :

-J'ai mis des vêtements sur ta chaise, mets les. Je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu ais ta première leçon d'équitation.

-C'est vrai ?! Génial ! S'exclama Harry avec un sourire excité, puis il courut jusqu'à sa chambre sous les rires des deux adultes.

Habillés tous les trois de vêtements d'équitation, de bottes en cuirs et les cheveux relevé en une haute queue de cheval pour Harry, ils se dirigèrent vers l'écurie, Harry sautillant presque d'excitation entre les deux hommes qui souriaient devant la joie manifeste de leur héritier. Les cinq chevaux étaient dans leur box respectif et renâclaient doucement. L'un était tout noir avec une longue crinière, un autre aussi blanc que la neige, encore un autre blanc tacheté de marron, l'avant dernier de couleur crème avec la crinière et la queue d'un brun foncé, et le dernier de couleur crème brillante quasiment doré.

-Lequel veux-tu Harry ? Tu pourrais en choisir un qui sera ton cheval personnel, dit Alhas.

-Euh...Je...J'en sais rien, ils sont tous magnifiques, répondit le petit brun en caressant le museau de celui couleur crème avec la queue et la crinière d'un brun foncé qui se frotta doucement contre lui.

Harry sourit et le caressa plus franchement.

-Et pour vous ? Vous avez une préférence ?

Alhas se tourna vers le noir et caressa sa grande joue.

-Celui là me plaît bien.

Harry rit.

-Je n'aurais pas dû demander. Et toi Sal' ?

-Le doré me plaît. Il est moins costaud que le noir ou le blanc, mais il est élégant.

Alhas leva les yeux au ciel derrière le dos de son amoureux, faisant glousser Harry. Il détourna la tête devant le regard interrogatif du serpentard originel.

-D'accord, je pense qu'avec celui-là on sera de très bons amis, hein Aiba ? Dit Harry en frottant le museau devant lui.

-Aiba ?

Il se tourna vers Sal'.

-Ça veut dire cheval favori en japonais, c'est joli je trouve.

-C'est vrai que c'est joli. Tu es plutôt doué pour trouver des noms. Et le blanc tu l'appellerais comment ?

Harry réfléchit une minute.

-Hum...Pourquoi pas Hakuba ? Ou Haku. Ça veut dire cheval blanc qui porte chance. Et pour le blanc tacheté de marron, Madara. Ça veut dire tacheté. Vous allez les appeler comment les vôtres ?

-Hum...Réfléchit Salazar. Tu as un mot japonais joli avec doré ?

-Euh...Doré c'est kin'iro. Sinon il y a Yamayuri qui est joli, ça veut dire lys doré du japon, lys des montagnes.

-Hum...Peut-être Kin tout seul ou Yuri tout seul. Yamayuri c'est un peu long.

-Yuri c'est joli, commenta Harry et Alhas d'une même voix.

-Alors c'est décidé. Tu t'appelleras Yuri mon beau, dit Sal' au cheval qui renâcla.

-Il a l'air de bien aimer. Et toi Al' ?

-Tu as quelque chose pour moi ?

-Noir c'est Kuro en japonais.

-Parfait ! Alors ce sera Kuro.

Maintenant décidés sur les noms des chevaux, ils passèrent à l'apprentissage pour Harry de comment bien s'occuper d'un cheval, sa nourriture et comment mettre le tapis, la selle, le filet et le licol, comment attacher la longe, etc. Cela leur prit un moment, mais finalement Harry pu monter sur le dos de Aiba aidé de Alhas.

-Tiens bien les reines surtout, tu t'en serviras pour le diriger ou l'arrêter, conseilla l'ombre.

Harry hocha ma tête, un peu nerveux, et ajusta bien ses étriers pour ne pas tomber. Alhas monta sur le cheval noir, Kuro, et Salazar sur le doré, Yuri. Alhas commença à faire marcher son cheval en premier.

-Suis moi Harry, pour l'instant on va juste marcher dans le champ.

Pendant les deux heures et demie qui suivirent Harry apprit à diriger son cheval et à aller au trot. Ils se baladèrent à travers le champ, puis la forêt où Salazar découvrit plusieurs sortes de plantes et de champignons magiques dont il en cueillit quelques uns pour lui servir pour ses potions. Ils traversèrent aussi une petite rivière dont les chevaux s'abreuvèrent, virent des oiseaux magiques et découvrirent un nid de niffleurs. Le point culminant de cette superbe balade pour Harry fut lorsqu'ils atteignirent une clairière de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Harry vit un Abraxan, un cheval ailé de très grande taille au pelage doré assortis à des crins blanc. C'était ces chevaux étranges et magnifiques qui tiraient les carrioles de Beauxbâton pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers. Mais celui qu'il vit là était sauvage. Alhas lui avait dit que d'après sa taille ce n'était encore qu'un tout jeune Abraxan et qu'il avait dû être abandonné par ses anciens propriétaires, obligé d'errer seul depuis sans doute plusieurs mois au vu des côtes seyantes et du pelage terne. Ne résistant pas aux yeux de cocker tristes de Harry, l'ombre plaça une barrière autour de la clairière et lui promit d'aller le chercher dans l'après midi. C'est heureux et ses soucis oubliés que Harry descella Aiba, le nettoya, lui fit quelques câlins et le remit dans son box. Ils allèrent ensuite se changer et se nettoyer avant de rejoindre la salle à manger où la table était déjà mise, Ticky les attendant en compagnie de tous les elfes au service de Harry.

-Joyeux anniversaire maître, dit les elfes en même temps en s'inclinant.

Harry les regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés.

-Tous vos elfes ont tenu à venir vous souhaiter un bon anniversaire, dit Ticky avec un grand sourire.

-Oh, je...Merci à tous, j'apprécie énormément, dit Harry avec surprise et bonheur.

Il était vraiment touché que tous ses elfes soient venu le voir.

-Vous voulez manger avec nous ?

Les elfes se regardèrent entre eux, étonné de la proposition et sautillant presque de joie, mais leur réserve en tant que servant les faisait hésiter.

-S'il vous plaît, renchérit Harry. Ça me ferait très plaisir que vous restiez.

Ils acceptèrent alors joyeusement et la grande tablée s'installa. Harry ne pouvait pas arrêter son sourire de s'étendre pendant tout le repas en écoutant les babillages de ses elfes. Il était si heureux qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il regarda Alhas et Salazar discuter avec certains elfes et il eut véritablement l'impression d'être en famille. Parce que ses elfes aussi il les considérait désormais comme sa famille. Pendant les discussions animées, il apprit qu'il avait un architecte et une décoratrice d'intérieur parmi ses servants. Ces deux là faisaient partis des elfes que ses grands parents avaient pris avec eux et ils leur avaient offert à certain une formation dans leur domaine de prédilection, tout comme Finny et Loppy qui s'étaient formés en cuisine. Profitant de leur présence Harry demanda :

-Tap et Loly, ça vous dirait de réaliser un projet pour moi ?

-Bien sur maître, que peut-on faire pour vous ? Demanda le mâle.

-Eh bien, je possède un terrain vierge en écosse près de Glasgow et j'aimerais en faire un refuge pour créature magique. J'ai donc besoin d'un architecte dans un premier temps, puis ensuite d'une décoratrice d'intérieur comme toi Loly.

-Bien sur maître, je serais ravi de dessiner les plans de votre projet.

Il fit apparaître un petit carnet et une plume.

-Vous avez des caractéristiques particulières à me donner ?

-Oui, hum...Déjà j'aimerais que ça soit grand, avec des jardins et il faut beaucoup de chambres. Aussi des appartements pouvant contenir une famille. Pour les chambres pas la peine d'en faire de trop grandes, environ 25 à 30 mètres carrés ça suffit, avec deux lits simples pour certaines, et d'autres lits doubles. Elles doivent toutes avoir une salle de bain annexes. Il faut une cuisine, une assez grande salle à manger pouvant contenir plusieurs grandes tables, une grande pièce à vivre avec une bibliothèque, des jeux, des canapés, même une télévision.

-Très bien maître, je me met aux plans dès aujourd'hui et quand je les aurais terminés je viendrais vous les montrer.

-Très bien, merci Tap. Pour toi Loly j'imagine qu'il te faut les plans avant de pouvoir dessiner quoi que ce soit ?

-Oui maître.

-D'accord. Une fois que les plans seront terminés et que la construction commencera j'aimerais que tous les elfes qui s'occupent de maisons vides ou de la plage au Mexique et ceux qui sont rétablis prennent part à la construction. Est-ce qu'il vous faudra des maçons sorciers ?

-On peut le faire nous même, mais si vous voulez que ça aille plus vite maître, il en faudrait quelques uns oui, répondit Tap.

-Alors Tap, une fois que les plans seront fins prêt, je te charge d'embaucher le nombre de maçons que tu jugeras bon. Tu me feras ensuite passer leurs dossiers d'embauche. Privilégie les créatures magiques qui s'y connaissent dans le bâtiment. Je fixerai un salaire plus tard.

-Ce sera fait maître.

-Merci.

Harry rougit un peu sous les regards fiers de Sal' et Al'.

-Tu t'occupes de ça comme un chef, commenta Alhas.

Harry rougit encore plus.

-Euh...Merci.

-Bon, et si on passait au gâteau maintenant ? Demanda Sal'.

Aussitôt les plats et assiettes disparurent pour être remplacés par des assiettes à dessert et par le plus énorme gâteau au chocolat que Harry n'avait jamais vus avec 16 bougies allumées plantées dessus. Les deux adultes et les elfes entonnèrent une chanson d'anniversaire et Harry fit un vœu avant de souffler ses bougies, celui de toujours garder son bonheur, sa vraie famille auprès de lui. Ils se partagèrent tous le gâteau, puis une fois celui-ci finit jusqu'à la dernière miette, Alhas et Salazar se levèrent en demandant aux elfes de rester encore un peu.

-Viens Harry, nous allons commencer la cérémonie, dit Alhas alors que Sal' allait chercher un panier posé sur le meuble un peu plus loin.

Harry se leva et rejoignit Alhas au fond de la salle, vers un petit autel que l'adolescent n'avait pas remarqué jusque là. Salazar revint vers eux et posa le panier aux pieds de Harry.

-D'abord, il faut que celui qui fête son anniversaire offre des offrandes de nourriture à la magie. Poses ces gâteaux sur l'autel et ensuite lis cette incantation, expliqua Sal' en lui tendant un bout de parchemin.

Harry fit comme expliqué et à la fin de l'incantation, les muffins explosèrent en petites paillettes qui s'évaporèrent dans l'air. Les sens d'Ouroboros d'Harry lui indiquèrent clairement que l'essence même de la magie naturelle avait acceptée l'offrande et l'avait changée en énergie. Il pouvait la voir virevolter pour un instant dans l'air, comme le remerciant et célébrant avec lui le jour de sa naissance.

-Waouh, c'était incroyable, souffla-t-il une fois la magie évaporée.

Alhas lui sourit et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Pour des yeux normaux les gâteaux ne font que disparaître, mais toi tu as sans doute vu autre chose. Bien, maintenant, places toi entre nous.

Les deux adultes se tinrent par les mains, entourant Harry, puis fermèrent les yeux en laissant leur magie s'étendre. Le petit brun sentit immédiatement la vague chaleureuse de magie lui caresser la peau et grâce à ses précédents entraînement il ne fit que tressaillir. Il sentit la magie de ses deux parents adoptifs lécher sa peau, la recouvrant d'une sorte de pellicule de protection, puis aussi vite que ça avait commencé c'était fini. Harry avait les larmes aux yeux face à cette preuve d'affection et de protection qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté. Al' et Sal' lui sourirent, puis s'avancèrent pour le prendre dans leurs bras. Alhas lui embrassa le front.

-Bon anniversaire Harry, murmura-t-il et Sal' en fit de même.

Quelques larmes dévalant sur ses joues, Harry se blottit dans leurs bras.

-Merci.

Après quelques minutes où Harry calma un peu l'émotion qui le prenait à la gorge, Salazar se recula.

-Aller, maintenant les cadeaux !

Harry rit de son enthousiasme et ils revinrent vers la table qui avait été nettoyés.

-C'était une magnifique cérémonie maîtres ! S'exclamèrent les elfes.

-Merci tout le monde.

-Tiens, ouvres celui-là en premier, dit Salazar en faisant apparaître des cadeaux enveloppés de papiers multicolores.

Il lui en tendit un.

-Celui- là c'est de ma part, renseigna Alhas.

Harry le regarda avec interrogation en mirant la boîte rectangulaire et déchira le papier. Ce qu'il découvrit lui fit écarquiller les yeux. C'était un magnifique appareil photo noir avec un gros objectif.

-Mince alors, souffla Harry. Comment tu as su que j'en voulais un ?

-Une fois tu m'as dis que tu voulais garder pour toujours les souvenirs de ton temps passé ici avec nous.

-Merci, Al'. C'est...Vraiment merci.

L'ombre rit.

-Ce n'est pas encore fini, ouvres les autres.

Harry acquiesça, les prunelles brillant de milles feux et attrapa l'autre paquet que Sal' lui tendait. C'était un épais album photo, puis, toujours de Alhas il eut également un carnet finement ouvragé pour écrire ce qu'il voulait dedans. Il n'en crut pas non plus ses yeux lorsqu'il découvrit l'un des présents de Salazar : un ordinateur portable dernier cri. Le suivant était d'une forme rectangulaire assez imposante qui était posée sur la table et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit il resta ébahis. C'était un vivarium et dedans se trouvait un jeune serpent qui ressemblait de très près à celui tatoué sur son ventre, sauf qu'il n'avait pas d'ailes. Il était noir avec des rayures émeraudes et des yeux de la même couleur que ces dernières.

-Waouh.

Il ne trouva pas d'autres mots. Le petit serpent souleva la tête vers lui et fit vibrer sa langue fourchue, goûtant l'air. Il eut un mouvement étrange de surprise.

-Un ssserpent humain, dit-il avec étonnement.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Le serpent devait sentir qu'il était un Ouroboros.

-Je m'appelle Harry, tu as un nom ? Demanda le petit brun en fourchelangue, seul Salazar le comprit, alors que Alhas ne faisait que regarder.

-Non, tu es un ssserpent Harry ? Tu sssens comme moi, mais en plus puissssant. Mais tu sssens aussi autre chose.

-Non, je ne sssuis pas un ssserpent, rit Harry. Mais je sssuis un Ouroborossss. Tu sssais ccce que ccc'est ?

-Non, je sssais pas.

Alors Harry lui expliqua, puis lui donna le nom de Aigan. Il le prit délicatement autour de son cou, sa taille de bébé lui permettant à peine de faire un tour complet.

-Alors il te plaît ?

-Oui énormément, merci Sal', dit Harry en l'enlaçant.

-De rien, ça me fait plaisir, dit le serpentard en souriant, serrant le petit corps contre lui. Il y a aussi le nécessaire pour le nourrir et nettoyer son vivarium dans ta chambre. Fais bien attention à lui, c'est un serpent assez rare. Il appartient à une espèce très puissante. Lorsqu'il aura atteint sa maturité il pourra sécréter deux sortes de venin, un qui sert de protection de l'esprit et un autre qui au contraire le rend plus faible, plus facile à manipuler. Tu pourras peut-être t'en servir contre tes ennemis, expliqua-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête, un énorme sourire aux lèvres et se recula de l'étreinte.

-C'est le plus beau anniversaire de ma vie et je ne parle pas que des cadeaux. C'est la première fois que j'en passe un avec ma vraie famille. Et tout ce que vous avez fais pour moi, le rituel et tout ça, c'est...Merci infiniment. Et merci à vous aussi, dit-il en se tournant vers les elfes, certains le regardant avec les larmes aux yeux. J'aimerais que vous sachiez tous que vous n'êtes pas que des servants, vous êtes aussi ma famille et merci d'être là.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, il se fit soudainement engloutir par une horde d'elfes pleurant de joie. Il éclata de rire et les enlaça à son tour.

-On n'aurait pas pu espérer meilleur maître. Nous vous serons toujours fidèle ! S'exclama Lopy, sa déclaration vivement soutenue par tous les autres.

Environ une heure plus tard, Harry était à moitié allongé sur Sal' qui lui caressait les cheveux sur le canapé, tandis que ses pieds reposaient sur les genoux de Alhas, son serpent autour de son cou et Hedwige et Tsubame perchées sur la bibliothèque. Les elfes étaient repartis à leurs occupations. Il se blottit plus confortablement contre le cou de Sal' et respira son odeur fruité. Il était si bien là, avec ceux qu'il considérait de plus en plus comme ses pères adoptifs. Eux étaient sa vraie famille, en plus des liens du sang qui les unissaient et de leur ressemblance physique. Il les aimait inconditionnellement, même si ça ne faisait que trois semaines qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ça importait peu pour Harry. Ils avaient fais plus que quiconque pour lui pendant ces trois semaines que ceux qu'il avait auparavant considéré comme sa famille dans toute sa vie. Il comprenait désormais ce qu'était une véritable famille et il adorait ça. Avec eux, il ne se faisait pas juger ou critiquer, personne n'attendait rien de lui à part d'être heureux et en sécurité. Et aussi, il se sentait enfin libre.

En fin d'après midi ils allèrent chercher l'Abraxan sauvage et à la surprise de Harry il se laissa approcher tranquillement. Salazar lui avait expliqué que grâce à sa nature d'Ouroboros, les animaux et les créatures étaient attirées par lui et lui faisaient automatiquement confiance. Harry était émerveillé par le tout jeune Abraxan qui frotta même sa tête contre son torse. Sal' et Al' restant à l'écart, Harry lui attacha un licol avec une longe et le guida jusqu'au manoir. Le cheval ailé eut un instant de frayeur en entrant dans l'écurie, mais Harry sut le rassurer et la bonne rasade de granulés qu'il lui donna le détendit complètement. Harry fut un peu triste de le voir si maigre et affamé, mais il lui promit de bien prendre soin de lui et l'Abraxan sembla le comprendre. Ensuite Harry le mit dans un plus grand enclos que les autres chevaux pour qu'il puisse étendre ses ailes, le nettoya soigneusement, le recouvrit d'une couverture chauffante ensorcelé qui empêchait juste sa chaleur corporelle de baissée et le câlina encore en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. La nuit était déjà tombée quand il referma la porte de l'écurie après avoir aussi câliné les autres chevaux. Ce soir là, il s'endormit encore une fois dans les bras de ses parents adoptifs, le sourire aux lèvres après cette extraordinaire journée d'anniversaire.

To be continued...


End file.
